


Tales of Sailor Sun

by Mutatedbunnies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Mentions of past suicide, Sailor Moon AU, highschool, takes place in Japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 42,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutatedbunnies/pseuds/Mutatedbunnies
Summary: Dream Tsukino is an ordinary high school student. His days are normal; he goes to school, then goes to the arcade after school instead of studying. That is, until one day a white rabbit with a crescent moon on her forehead shows up and gives him a brooch that allows him to transform into the Guardian of Love and Justice: Sailor Sun!With the help of his powers and a few new friends, Dream embarks on a journey of self discovery and one to save the world!
Relationships: Cross/Dream, Others Open For Interpretation
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34





	1. The Beginning

Being endowed with special powers by a rabbit with a crescent shaped moon on her head was not something Dream had particularly enjoyed. 

After removing a bandaid from the rabbit’s forehead, the small creature had followed him until the end of the day, when she handed him a pink brooch with a star upon it and told him he was one of the guardians of the galaxy, Sailor Sun. It was nice to think about being a guardian, to protect everything that’s good with the world. But when he entered his first fight, things changed. 

He learned he was a scaredy cat who couldn’t do anything right.

Or so he had thought. 

As he lay in bed that night, holding his brooch close and the small bunny lying next to him, he sighed wistfully and stared at the ceiling, imagining the handsome man who had talked some sense into him. 

The man appeared just in time to distract his enemies and steer them away from him. Dream was immediately caught in his grace and the way his scarf moved with him as he fought. But mostly, he thought about the mask placed delicately upon his cheeks, covering a face the now guardian knew to be beautiful. 

_ “Sailor Sun,” He had said calmly, but with force, “You mustn't be scared! These people, they’re counting on you!”  _

_ As that silky soft voice settled into his bones, he found they strengthened them and with a flourish he took off his diadem and slayed the monster who had been putting all of the women in the jewelry store at risk.  _

_ “Who are you?” He asked as he turned to face his savior who was now perched on a high window, body poised to make his escape.  _

_ “You can call me…” He paused for effect. “Masked X.”  _

_ And with a flourish he was gone, out the window and into the night, leaving Dream with only an image and a name and the skipping beats of his own heart.  _

He held the brooch close to his heart and closed his eyes and with all his might he wished to meet him again. 

Somewhere, stirring deep inside him was the flowering of a young love that would prove to be ancient. A romance in which time nor space could ever dissolve. But for now he was left with the scent of roses and the yearning of a smitten teenager. 

And then, he finally slept. 


	2. Chapter 2

Every night, from grades four through six, Dream would sneak out from under his covers after he heard his parents go to bed and go to the large window in his room and push it open so he could fully look up at the moon. 

Then, he would wish. 

He wished for a sibling. He didn’t care if it was a sister or a brother, he just wanted someone to complete his family. At the time he was unaware of his parents’ inability to provide such a request, no matter how much they might have wanted to. 

But he wished anyway, and sometimes he prayed. He prayed to the little rabbit they said was up there, making rice cakes. He didn’t know why, but he felt that she could help him if he just tried hard enough. 

_ “Bunny,” Dream whispered, “Please send me a little sibling. I won’t ask for anything else. I’m… lonely.”  _

But the rabbit never answered and he grew into an energetic fifteen year old without the love and support of a sibling. He forgot his wishes until one night he was lying in bed, jolting up at his realization. 

“Tsuki!” He cried, startling the hare out of her slumber. 

“WHAT?!” She nearly yelled, but remembered her manners and hushed her voice. 

“You came from the moon, right?” Dream asked. 

“Yes… do you listen when I talk to you?” She sighed dramatically. “I was sent here by the queen to find the guardians and the prince. I slumbered deep in the earth’s core until it was time for you to awaken. I don’t remember much else, though…” 

“So, you came from the moon to find me?” 

“And the others, and most certainly the prince.” She yawned. 

Dream laughed. A rabbit from the moon came to him. He was still siblingless but at least some part of his wishing had come true. 

“What’s so funny?” Tsuki asked, her voice beginning to slur with sleep. 

“Nothing… just… can you make me some rice cakes?” 

“Why would I do that?” 

“Because you’re the rabbit from the moon! It’s kind of your thing.” 

“...Baking was my brother’s talent… I was really good at eating them…” Tsuki was slowly beginning to drift off, bright red eyes beginning to close. 

“Taiyou… Right?” 

“Yeah… Tai for short…” 

“We’ll find him.” Dream promised.

But she was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sailor Sun" is an ongoing project of mine that can be found on the Tumblr ["Tales of Sailor Sun"](https://tales-of-sailor-sun.tumblr.com). I combine both writing and art on the Tumblr, though here I will only be posting the story, which is the written parts. 
> 
> The story is a bit disjointed at first and is told through the lens of a few different scenes and listed on Tumblr as "episodes". As the story progresses, things become more linear and easy to follow. This has been going on since about November, so there's quite a few episodes to post here. Please bare with me as I put them up! 
> 
> Thanks,   
> Mew
> 
> P.S. You are welcome to go to Tumblr and catch up there. However, because of the way Tumblr is set up, you may be spoiled unnecessarily.


	3. Chapter 3

Cross thought of himself as a normal high school student. He made good grades, was on the volleyball team, and liked to hang out with his friends. He enjoyed video games and snacks and he was never in trouble. 

But he was an orphan. 

And more importantly, lately he had been having bouts of memory loss. 

He knew he would blackout, run around, and then wake up in the morning where the only thing he could remember was his vivid dream that repeated itself every single night. 

He was running. The world around him was collapsing. Some kind of… army had attacked, but they were powerful. Like an alien invasion he had seen in movies. He needed to get to safety. But more importantly he needed to get  _ him _ to safety. 

A prince, of the moon, his hand tucked neatly inside of Cross’s, ran with him as they dodged debris and the following hordes. Cross could never see his face, but he knew, deep in his soul, that this was his love. His one and only. The only person who could ever complete him. 

And he was in danger. 

Cross would die for him. He would. But the saddest part of the dream was when he looked back, just as the prince’s hand slid from his, and the world imploded on them. 

He knew for certain that they both died in that dream. 

Cross always woke up in a cold sweat, panting and feeling so overcome with the venom of having lost his love and the lingering adrenaline from the panic that he would often run to the bathroom, throwing up the contents of an empty stomach. 

He would splash water on his face and stare himself down in the mirror until he calmed down. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. Moon princes? An army so powerful it could destroy a world? All nonsense. 

Yet, he couldn’t help it. 

He couldn’t help lying awake at night, thinking about the prince and how his hand felt and about how much he knew that prince adored him. He might not have been able to see his face, but he knew the look in his eyes and the feel of his lips and how he always tasted a bit like strawberry.

These thoughts would inevitably drift to the airhead he met one fateful day in front of a jewelry store he had been passing by on his way home from school. He had stopped to look because people were going nuts over the sale they were having. 

That’s when a wadded up piece of paper hit him on the head. 

_ “Hey!” Cross cried, catching the paper before it could fall to the ground. Without hesitating, he opened it up. “30 percent? Who gets a 30 on a test?”  _

_ “You shouldn’t look at things that aren’t yours!” Was the snarl in reply, followed hastily by the test being torn from his hands.  _

_ The voice belonged to a boy with long golden hair in a ponytail and golden eyes, wearing the uniform of another school in the neighborhood. _

_ “Then don’t throw it at me!” Cross retorted. “It hurt, you know?!”  _

_ “A piece of paper can’t hurt!” The boy frowned.  _

_ “That thing’s gonna hurt you a lot when you show your parents, pony boy.”  _

_ “Pony boy?!” _

_ “It’s your fault for having long hair.”  _

_ “Wow! I’ve never met anyone as rude as you! Do me the favor and buzz off!” And with that, the boy turned on his heels and stalked away from Cross, leaving the other to watch him go.  _

Cross thought about that day a lot and how that boy had given him a familiar feeling. Sometimes he mused that it had something to do with his dreams. He’d always laugh at that. 

There’s no way someone like that could be the prince from his dreams!

After all, sometimes dreams were just dreams. 


	4. Chapter 4

He paced back and forth, running treads into the stone floor. He was certain. Certain of his goal. That what he was doing was correct. 

But the Lord of Darkness was still ill at ease.

It all started when he received the first report of a Sailor Guardian showing up and thwarting their plans for collecting the energy from the humans. He was enraged at first, choking General Davida until he almost turned blue. Then he threw him to the floor unceremoniously and told him he better not let the guardian get in his way again. 

He chalked his unease up to just that: someone unexpectedly getting in their way. Humans were supposed to be weak. Whoever this was, they weren’t an ordinary human. 

“Lord?” 

The Lord of Darkness turned quickly, his cape unfurling behind him. 

“What, Kleopatra?” 

“Davida has another plan to steal energy and thwart the guardian. Shall I give him permission to carry it out?” The General asked. 

“...” The Lord of Darkness gave him a long look before slowly nodding. “Make sure to tell him that he needs to kill the guardian should he show up again. Or else.” 

“My pleasure, my lord.” Kleopatra bowed before teleporting out of the room. 

The Lord of Darkness stalked back to the crystal ball in which he collected the energy needed for the Great Ruler to reclaim his form. 

“Soon…” he promised, laying around hand on top of it. “I won’t let you down.” 

“Not Like last time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some names have been changed, but since AO3 is a different format, and I can't tease you like I did to people on Tumblr, here is who's who to help with confusion: 
> 
> Lord of Darkness: Nightmare   
> Kleopatra: Killer  
> Eros: Error   
> Hygiea: Horror  
> Davida: Dust 
> 
> (The first initial is the hint for the Generals.) 
> 
> There is a reason for the name change, but I can't say it just yet. c;


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m telling you, kid, we don’t have a show by that name.” The guard huffed, sitting back in his chair. 

“But I listen to it every night at midnight. It’s called D-ViDA Tonight…” Dream huffed, crossing his arms. “I just wanted to give him a fan letter…” 

“And I’m saying we ain’t got a program by that name. Now scram before I make you leave.” 

“Ugh, fine. No need to be so rude…” Dream huffed and turned, walking back to the street but instead of heading home, slipped into an alley where Tsuki was waiting for him.

“How’d it go?” She asked, though she already knew the answer by the look on his face. 

“He said they don't have a program by that name…” He sighed. “Something doesn’t seem right.” 

Tsuki nodded. 

“We need to go undercover.” 

“How-?” 

Before he could finish, his small mammalian friend jumped, doing a backflip that summoned an orange pen with a bright blue jewel on top. It landed in Dream’s hand neatly. 

“Okay… but how is a pen going to help?” He asked, giving it several test clicks. Tsuki rolled her eyes. 

“That’s a disguise pen. It’ll help you get into places.” She calmly explained. “Say, ‘Sun Power’ to turn into something.” 

“Alright… Let’s give it a shot!” Dream grinned, clutching the pen tightly. 

“Sun Power, turn me into a badass DJ!” He shouted. 

Magic enveloped him and when it parted, he was dressed in hip hop style clothes and his hair tied up in a bun on the top of his head. 

“Oh!” He looked down at himself. “I look pretty cool, but I don’t think I’m going to keep this style…” 

“There’s no time for that! We gotta get in there ASAP!” Tsuki hopped into the large bag he was carrying. “Onward, Dreamy boy!” 

“Got it, got it!” Dream huffed and jogged back to the guard station. “I’ve got a gig?” 

“Go on.” The guard grumbled and opened the gate for him. He laughed and jogged through it, not being able to stop his momentum. 

He kept up his pace until he clambered into the elevator, headed for the top floor.

“This is gonna suck a lot if D-ViDA isn’t real…” Dream pouted. 

“We already know he’s not…” Tsuki sighed. 

“But who’s going to read my love letter to Masked X?” 

“Him after you give it to him. You’re pretty but you’ve got bird seed for brains.” 

“I resent that.” 

“Oh? You understood my insult?” 

“Tsuki!” 

“I adore you, but sometimes you say stupid things and I just can’t NOT say something.” 

The elevator dinged, cutting off Dream’s reply. 

As soon as he stepped into the hall, they spotted unconscious radio station employees crumpled all over the floor. 

“Yeah, this isn’t good…” Tsuki frowned. “Let’s go, Dream!” 

The blonde nodded and took out his brooch. 

“Sun Prism Power, Make Up!” He cried, transforming into Sailor Sun. 

He charged towards the recording booth where the radio show was said to be hosted, Tsuki hot on his heels. They burst in, disrupting the dark haired host as he read letters. 

“Who are you?” He growled, one of his eyes beginning to pulse different colors. 

“I am the guardian of love and justice, Sailor Sun!” Dream shouted. “And I won’t let you continue sucking the energy of pure love from everyone who sends you a letter!” 

“Ah, I see…” Davida slowly stood from his chair. “You’re the one who’s been getting in our way. I’ve orders to kill you. What perfect timing.” 

He snapped his fingers and a monster appeared between them. 

“Take care of this little sunshine for me, will you? The Lord of Darkness will be pleased.” Davida smirked. 

“Anything for our Great Ruler.” The monster lunged for Dream. 

“AH!” The guardian cried and spun on his heels, running from the room. 

“This way!” Tsuki commanded, leading him up a set of stairs that led onto the roof. “Hurry and get rid of it!” 

Dream turned towards the door just as the monster came crashing through it. He lifted his hand to his diadem. 

“Where you gonna run now, pretty boy?” The monster snarled. 

“Nowhere, you…” Dream paused. “You… Fiend!” 

“Good one…” Tsuki murmured as he lifted his diadem off his head. 

“Sun Diadem, Action!” Dream yelled, moving in a fluid turn as his diadem became a disc of pure light. Then he released it, sending it soaring towards the monster. 

The monster barely had time to react before it sliced through them, turning them into a pile of ashes on the roof. 

“Aw, yeah! We got ‘em!” Dream grinned. 

“Sailor Sun, watch out!” Tsuki screamed, grabbing Dream’s attention just in time for him to dodge another attack. 

“What-” Dream looked up. 

Davida was hovering in the air, grinning at him so broadly that his sharp canines were glinting off the lights. 

“Sorry, sunshine, but I’m not letting you live tonight.” He sent another attack that Dream barely maneuvered around.

The general chased the guardian around the rooftop, cackling as he stopped all of Dream’s attempts at an attack. 

“Tsuki…” Dream panted, his legs shaking. It seemed like Davida was going to win… That Dream was going to die. 

“D-Don’t give up…” Tsuki whispered, though she was at her limit too. She had done her best to distract Davida, but not much worked on him. And afterall, she was only a small rabbit. 

“Okay… Sun… Diadem…” Dream reached for his headpiece once more. “A-Act…” 

“Say goodbye, Sailor Sun. You’re finished.” Davida gave another laugh as he readied the final attack. 

Just as he was about to launch the attack, a rose cut through the air, slicing through Davida’s glove, causing him to recoil. 

“What the hell?!” He growled, looking to the side. 

There he was, the masked person Dream had spent days of his life pining over, outlined in the moonlight. 

“Masked X!” Dream gasped, trying to act as excited as he felt, but came up short. 

“I’ve got you, Sailor Sun.” Masked X said, jumping from his perch and moving between the Sailor Guardian and the general. 

Davida’s eyes narrowed. 

“How cute. You’ll die just like the guardian.” The general readied another attack. 

Masked X brandished his cane, which changed into a giant knife made of energy. 

“Stay strong, Sailor Sun…” Masked X said, looking over his shoulder and giving Dream a soft look. Dream slowly nodded. 

“Be careful…” He whispered back. Masked Chi smiled, then turned to face his foe before catapulting forward, slicing at the general. 

Masked X proved to be a formidable foe to Davida. The two parried each others attacks while Dream looked on, trying to regain his strength. 

“We can get out of here…” Tsuki whispered. 

“I’m not leaving him.” Dream said, never taking his eyes away from the two of them. 

“...” Tsuki frowned. “Okay. Then let’s end it.” 

“How-” Dream started, then his eyes widened. 

“If you die, he lives.” Davida cried breathlessly as he backed Masked X against the edge of the roof. 

“We’re both going to live.” Masked Chi panted. 

“You’re going to fall off that ledge, and I’m going to win. You should take the deal.” Davida advanced on him. “Goodbye, stupid fool.” 

With one of his feet, Davida pushed him off. He smirked at Dream, then disappeared. 

“Masked X!” Dream cried running towards the ledge. 

“Dream!” Tsuki followed after him, but he could barely hear her. His mind was only focused on the man who saved him, again and again, and had fought so selflessly for him. 

Dream jumped off the ledge. 

He took a nosedive, watching as Masked X faded towards the ground. 

“DREAM!” Tsuki scream, but did not follow him. 

“X!” Dream yelled, reaching out his hands as he got closer. The other slowly lifted his arms, just enough that the guardian was able to take his hands. 

“It’s okay!” Dream assured him. “I’ve got you!” 

“Do you?” Masked X tried to laugh. 

“I do, but I don’t have a plan.” He admitted. 

“Dream!” Tsuki’s voice broke through. “Use your diadem! Yell, ‘Sun Diadem Lasso!’” 

Dream smiled, slipping one of his hands out from Masked Chi’s, taking his diadem off. 

“Sun Diadem Lasso!” He yelled, feeling the metal change into a rope made of magic. He quickly sent the lasso up to the roof, where it hooked onto a pole. 

Their descent halted, jerking them in midair. 

“Hold on,” Dream looked back to the roof. “I’ll start climbing…” 

Before he could even try, the lasso began to reel them up. 

“Oh… Thank goodness…” He sighed. 

“I guess now is a good time to thank you… So, thank you.” Masked X looked up at him, and Dream was suddenly struck by how beautiful his eyes were, even if they were shadowed by the mask. One red iris, one gray. He wanted to kiss each of his eyelids… 

“Uh… You’re welcome… Just consider it payback for all the times you’ve saved me.” Dream smiled. 

Masked X laughed. 

“Those were for free.” He promised. 

“There you guys are!” Tsuki cried as the two of them came up and over the ledge. She hopped around Dream, inspecting him from every angle. “No scratches… Good… But stupid!” 

“The bunny’s right…” Masked X noted. “That was very stupid… But I’m grateful, again.” 

He turned to look at Dream fully now, his eyes half lidded. 

“Thank you, once more, Sailor Sun…” He leaned down, breathing slow and steady, and gently pressed his lips against Dream’s forehead. He let them linger there, feeling warmth spread through his body just by their touching. 

It felt familiar. 

It felt like the prince in his dream. 

Masked X pulled away, knowing he wouldn’t remember this when he woke up in the morning. 

“Until we meet again, Sailor Sun.” He whispered before stepping back and jumping into the shadows. 

“I don’t think you need that love letter anymore.” Tsuki commented. 

Dream smiled, his forehead burning where he had been kissed. 

“Maybe I’ll write it anyway…” 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, 

Cross remembered everything. 

All of the empty nights came rushing to him as he slept. He knew that when  _ he  _ transformed, Cross had to go protect him. 

He had to protect Sailor Sun. 

The need to guard the costumed crusader of justice burned through him. He threw up that morning for a different reason than being so overwhelmed with the sense of loss. Today it was because he was completely consumed with the need to make sure Sailor Sun was safe peppered with the aftertaste of his lips brushing the boy’s forehead. 

Cross assumed that the skin on skin contact somehow allowed him to keep his memories, only furthering his conclusion that the two of them were linked. He wanted to stay home from school, curled in his sheets and trying to push down the roaring river of emotions flooding him. 

But like a good student, he got up from the bathroom floor, washed his face, changed into his school uniform, and went out the door. 

He wasn’t paying much attention to where he was going, only being thrown back into reality by getting pelted in the face by a crumpled piece of paper. 

“Hey!” He cried, catching the paper before it fell. 

“S-Sorry!” Rang a familiar voice, and Cross smirked. 

“Ah, Pony Boy at it again, only today you’re annoying me in the morning…” Cross began to unravel the paper, which turned out to be nice, yellow stationary. He snickered. 

“Is this a love letter? At least you’re handwriting’s nice! That’s at least one point in your favor.” 

“Hey!” Dream began to puff up like an agitated blowfish, his face brightening in a cherry red flush. “Don’t look at things that aren’t yours, meanie!” 

Cross quickly swerved around Dream’s attempt to grab the paper from him without looking up. 

“‘Your eyes warm me like the sun on a cold winter’s day’? That’s pretty cheesy, Pony Boy.” Cross lifted his eyes to see who it was addressed to, to add insult to injury, but he felt the blood drain out of his face. “Masked… X?” 

Dream took the chance and snatched the letter from him. 

“He’s someone ten times cooler than you! And nicer! And handsomer!” Dream huffed. 

“It’s ‘more handsome’...” a tiny voice came from Dream’s bag, though Cross wasn’t quite ready to process it. 

“Whatever!” Dream cried and turned, taking a few steps before turning back around, glaring at Cross through tears. “Maybe you should try not to be such a jerk sometimes!” 

Then Dream dashed off towards school, hoping to make it in time. 

Cross watched him go, a stone settling in his stomach. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Wow Dream, you look like you cried the whole way to school.” Frisk frowned at their friend as the two of them met at the front gates while students were still filing in. Dream took in a long, drawn out sniff. 

“It’s just allergies…” Dream assured. “Are you mixing the uniforms again? They barely allowed you to wear either genders’…” 

“That’s only if I get caught.” Frisk shrugged. 

The school board had voted in favor of letting them be able to choose which uniform to wear, but the student had a penchant for wearing bits and pieces of both at the same time, especially on the days when their dysphoria was particularly high. Dream never quite understood why Frisk would risk expulsion just to wear the girl’s tie with the boy’s uniform, but he at least would always cover for them, and Frisk was thankful for that. 

“Then we better get inside quickly! You don’t want the disciplinary committee to see you…” Dream grumbled, already moving to walk in front of his friend and block the first glances thrown their way. 

“Don’t worry! Hino’s already enough of a spectacle today that I’m sure Mizuno has his hands full. It’s a great day to be me.” Frisk cackled. 

“What’s Hino done? ...Today?” 

“He dyed his hair again. Candy apple red. It’s hideous. Definitely an at home job.” Frisk was still laughing when they entered the foyer, whispers floating around about Ink. The two stepped up to the shoe racks and slid out of their street shoes, replacing them with their school pairs. 

“Can’t he ever just… Not?” Dream sighed softly. 

“You shouldn’t be making fun of him. You get special allowances for your hair, Rapunzel.” They laughed again. Dream sighed, but smiled, already feeling better. 

The two of them continued towards their classroom, following the sounds of gawking and laughter. 

“Oh no…” Dream sighed, realizing exactly where it was coming from. 

Ink Hino leaned against the wall right outside of the first door to Frisk and Dream’s classroom, surrounded by a gaggle of mostly girls, all eagerly talking with the delinquent. Frisk had been right, the dye job was terrible, Ink having obviously tried to bleach it and failing before putting the red on. Ink’s eyes flicked up, one shining a bright gold and the other a sky blue, becoming mischievous when they fell on Dream. 

“Well, well, well…” Ink stood up straight, his audience turning to see what had caught their king’s attention. “If it isn’t Tsukino and his little friend. Sorry, I forget your name.” 

“It’s Frisk Osa-” 

“Yeah, I’ve already forgotten that too.” Ink smiled fake apologetically and shrugged. The girls around him giggled. Dream glared. 

“Aw, don’t give me that look, Tsukino. I know, I know… You’re jealous of my new ‘do. Now I’ll have more admirers than you.” Ink laughed and his followers joined him, though some were giving Dream furtive glances out of the corners of their eyes. 

“I already told you, it’s not a contest.” Dream sighed. Out of things he wanted to deal with this morning, Ink Hino trying to somehow rub his terrible hair color in his face wasn’t one of them. “And why are you here?” 

“I wanted to show off.” Ink said bluntly. 

“It looks awful. There’s nothing to show off.” Frisk crossed their arms. 

“Oh, I know.” Ink laughed merrily. “But look. People still like me even if my hair’s awful. Did you notice that, Tsukino?” 

“I think it’s because you’re charming.” Dream frowned. Ink’s eyes lit up. 

“Did you hear that?!” Ink looked to his admirers. “Tsukino thinks I’m charming!” 

The girls giggled. 

“That gives me an idea.” Ink grinned. 

“For the love of god where’s the disciplinary committee?” Dream asked under his breath. Frisk slowly backed out of the fray. 

“What if,” Ink paused for dramatic effect, “What if Dream and I dated? We’d be a power couple like no one’s ever seen!” 

The crowd let out a cry of agreement. 

“What do you say, Tsukino? Will you date me so that we can rule over this high school like the kings we are?” 

“WHAT IS ON YOUR HAIR, HINO?!” 

“Oh no…” Ink sighed. “The fun police are here.” 

A figure parted the sea of fangirls, every foot fall heavy with seething and authority. He was short, but about Dream’s height and wearing an armband on one of his upper arms, designating him as the head of the disciplinary committee, a team of students who enforced the school’s rules. His hair was a strange, dark blue color and his eyes bright enough to match. It was fitting, considering his name was: 

Blue Mizuno. 

“Hino!” Blue stood up straight, squaring his shoulders but still finding he didn’t quite match Ink’s height. “You’re coming with me to the principal’s office.” 

“Why’d you have to show up just as it was getting good?” Ink whined. “This is why no one’s your friend, Mizuno, you’re a buzzkill. And the worst kind.” 

“I don’t really want to hear you talk, Hino. Now come on, we’re going. You’re going to be sent home, for sure. You didn’t even make it look presentable.” Blue gruffed, beginning to herd the star of the show away.

“Maybe I didn’t want to make it look presentable…” Ink grumbled, filing away because he knew he could no longer put off the inevitable. He winked at Dream. “I’ll see you later, Tsukino.” 

“I hope… not.” Dream whispered. Frisk moved back into their place at his side. “Thank you so much. Thank you so damn much; what would I ever do without you?” 

“Die, probably.” Frisk waved off his gratitude. “What was he going on about, anyway?” 

“He asked me to be his boyfriend because then we’d make some kind of school royalty.” 

Frisk snorted, loudly. 

“Wow… That guy puts on such a show, I don’t even know if he really wants to date anyone.” 

* * *

At lunch, Dream decided to eat and walk at the same time, which was generally a bad idea, but he felt restless and going outside hadn’t quite been enough to quell his restless energy. So many things had happened in the past twenty four hours that he felt like he was buzzing. 

“Woah there, Tsukino. You almost ran into a pole.” 

Dream stopped, looking up from his bento box, food half way to his mouth. He grinned, embarrassed, and stood up straight. 

“Sorry, Mizuno.” He apologized. Blue gave him a gentle look and began to move past him, but Ink’s words struck him and Dream didn’t quite want to see him go. “Uh… Also, thanks for coming and stopping whatever Hino was doing this morning.” 

Blue turned back to him slightly. 

“No problem. Just part of being on the disciplinary committee.” Blue shrugged and started to move off again, but once more, Dream stopped him. 

“Do you uh… Want to sit with me while I finish this?” Dream asked. “And maybe eat your lunch too?” 

“I uh… Kind of need to patrol the grounds during lunch. But, thanks?” 

“Do you… really need to? I mean, like, right now? Can you take a five minute break?” Dream tried to give him his best smile. 

Blue studied him, before deciding to give in. There was something about that face that he couldn’t seem to say no to. He nodded. 

“Just five minutes.” 

They moved to one of the empty benches, and Dream began shoveling food into his face. 

“Why’d you want to talk to me?” Blue asked after a moment. 

“Becush yew shaved meh.” Dream said around his meal, giving the other a smile even though there was a piece of rice clinging to his cheek. 

Blue laughed. 

“You look ridiculous.” He giggled, then took a breath and settled down. “What’s even going on between you and Hino? He seems to have it out for you.” 

Dream swallowed. 

“He wants to get more love letters than me. That’s it. I don’t even want the love letters.” He sighed. Blue smiled sadly. 

“Must be nice… to be so well liked.” 

Dream frowned. Maybe Ink’s words had affected Blue more than he realized. He smiled. 

“Do you wanna hang out after school?” He grinned. 

“Hang out? I have to go straight home once I’m done with the disciplinary committee. It’s part of the rules.” 

“Well, maybe just this once you bend the rules a little bit? We could go to the arcade. I can teach you how to play my favorite game! Me and my friend play it all the time! But she’s so much better than me that it isn’t fun to play against her all the time.” 

“...You want me to go to the arcade so you can beat me in a game?” 

“That’s… Not what I meant, but that’s how it sounded…” Dream laughed awkwardly. “Anyway, what do you say?” 

“...” Blue looked down at his hands in thought. Pap was always telling him to get out and make friends. Surely he wouldn’t be upset if he wasn’t home on time because he was hanging out with someone. 

“Okay, sure!” He smiled. 

“Awesome! I’ll wait for you by the gate.” 

“Don’t you have after school activities?” 

“...No…” 

“Okay… I’ll meet you at the gate, then.” 

* * *

“He thinks you’re a loser.” Tsuki poked her head of Dream’s bag, where she had stored herself for most of the day. She didn’t feel right leaving Dream unattended. Not after him almost dying the night before. 

“He’s the one without any friends… He can’t really pass judgement.” Dream pouted, moving to rub at the spot on his forehead where Masked X had kissed him the night before. It had become a nervous habit throughout the day, but it calmed him down and made him smile. 

“Two losers, together at the arcade.” Tsuki sighed wistfully. “I’m eager to get a closer look at him. He felt weird.” 

“You didn’t touch him.” 

“...Energy wise...” 

“Oh…” 

“You think we got time to go to a crepe stand? I’m hungry.” 

“No, he should be almost done…” Dream looked at his watch. “Actually, isn’t it a bit too quiet?” 

Tsuki perked her ears, becoming completely still while she listened, nose twitching. 

“I don’t like this, Dreamy… We better go check on him.” 

Dream nodded and turned, jogging across the yard to the front door again. As he opened it, he heard the cries of students. 

“What happened while we were gone?!” He cried and pulled back. 

“Think about crepes for two seconds…” Tsuki sighed. “Now, Dream!” 

“Sun Prism Power, Make Up!” Dream cried, lifting his brooch into the air. 

It was always a rush to transform. He could feel the power that was Sailor Sun’s flow into him and coat every part of his body. It was freeing, almost, and made him feel like he was capable of anything. Which probably explained why once he was done transforming, he stormed into the school, Tsuki hot on his heels, pounding into one of the far classrooms. 

“Halt there, evildoer!” He cried, flinging the door wide open. 

What he found was a monster, who he now recognized vaguely as the new substitute teacher, trying to push her way past Blue, whose arms were stretched out wide as he stood between her and the rest of the students who were cowering. 

“Ah, the Sailor Guardian.” The monster hissed. She blew green smoke from her badly painted lips, causing the students to crumple onto the floor, asleep, so that she could continue harvesting their energy without fearing them getting in the way. They were better use alive than dead, after all. 

Blue, however, remained upright, through his body was shaking and his eyes getting heavy.

“I-I won’t let you…” He wheezed. 

“You won’t let me?” The monster cackled. 

“Mizuno! Get out of the way! I can take care of this!” Dream called, stepping further inside. 

“N-No!” Blue shook his head. “I-I won’t let you… C-Carry the burden alone…” 

“Look!” Tsuki yelled, just as Blue’s forehead lit up in the dots and the lines between them formed a constellation. “Perseus!” 

She quickly jumped and did a flip in the air, producing a pen. She grabbed it in her mouth and threw it to Blue. 

“Hold it up and shout, ‘Perseus Power, Make Up!’” She instructed. 

Although a talking rabbit telling him to do strange things would have normally given him pause, Blue decided that he didn’t have the time to question it when there was a very real, very scary monster trying to kill his classmates. 

He held the pen up. 

“Perseus Power, Make Up!” He cried. A surge of power swirled around him, feeling like soothing flows of water on his skin. He was enveloped in it, and when he emerged he was someone more powerful than he could have ever dreamed of being. 

He was someone who could do something. 

“I am Sailor Perseus, Guardian of Love and Bravery! Douse yourself in water, and repent!” Blue pointed to the monster. 

“Sailor Perseus?!” Dream gasped, his smile beginning to broaden. “This is amazing!” 

“Perseus Aqua Mirage!” Blue cried, moving his arms out and coating the entire room in a hazy mist. Not only did it obscure their locations, but it neutralized the putrid gas the monster had sprayed just before. 

“Now, Sailor Sun!” Tsuki said. Dream knowingly lifted his diadem. 

“There!” Blue directed him. 

“Sun Diadem Action!” Dream sent out the attack, slicing through the monster. 

“We did it!” Dream bounced over to Blue, throwing his arms around his neck. “I’m so happy you’re a Sailor Guardian!” 

“I’m a what now?” Blue asked. 

“We’ll explain on the way to the arcade.” Tsuki smiled up at him. “And we’re stopping for crepes.”

“Uh…” Blue blinked. “Wait… Are you Tsukino?” 

“Er… Yeah.” Dream shrugged slightly. “And you can just call me Dream. We’re on the same team now! How’d you know it was me?” 

“I saw you talking to your bag earlier today, so this makes a little more sense.” Blue grinned. 

“Crepes! Video games! Come on boys, I don’t have all day!” Tsuki huffed. 

“Fine, fine…” Dream mumbled. “Welcome to the team, Mizuno.” 

“Blue. Just Blue is fine.” 

“Okay, Blue, let’s go! We’ve got a lot of friendship bonding to do!” 

“We’re friends?” 

Dream laughed. 

“Of course. You just helped me beat up a monster. Now let’s go! The more she says it, the more I want a crepe!” 

“Crepes!” Tsuki agreed. 

“Crepes…!” Blue tried, following the two as they ran from the room. 

For the first time since he started high school, 

He smiled. 


	8. Chapter 8

“So what you’re saying is that we’re Sailor Guardians, and our mission is to find the Moon Prince and something called ‘The Legendary Golden Apple’?” Blue repeated. 

They were hanging out at the arcade the day after Blue had revealed himself to be Sailor Perseus, Guardian of Love and Bravery. They had been planning on filling him in on the details yesterday, but his brother called as they were getting their crepes. Papyrus was worried, so Blue excused himself to go home and calm him down. Now they were back together after school, Papyrus knowing that his brother wouldn’t be home until later because he had made a friend. 

“Exactly!” Tsuki leaned back against the game cabinet she was sitting on. “You got it! I knew you were a smart one.” 

“Is the Golden Apple actually… gold?” Blue frowned. 

“I… can’t remember seeing it.” The rabbit frowned. “A lot of my memories are gone, unfortunately. But I know my purpose is to find you, train you, and find the prince and the Apple.”

“How many guardians are there?” Dream asked, leaning forward. 

“I know of three. We have one more to find.” She took a bite from one of the cookies Dream had brought for a snack. 

“Who do you think he is? You said you felt something about me…” Blue tilted his head. 

“I have my suspicions, but what would be the fun in telling you two?” She giggled at their frowns. “I think he’ll show himself soon enough.” 

Footsteps sounded up the aisle they were occupying, startling the trio. Tsuki jumped into Blue’s arms, trying to pretend he had been holding her the whole time. 

“Kind of weird to bring your pet rabbit to an arcade, Pony Boy.” 

Dream’s head whipped around, only to find Cross grinning awkwardly down at him, one arm behind his back.

“What do you want?” Dream spat, frowning. 

“Who’s that?” Blue whispered. Tsuki shook her head. 

“A weirdo…” She returned. 

“I uh… came to apologize for yesterday… and reading your…” Cross’s cheeks turned red, his eyes flicking between Dream and Blue before licking his lips and trying again. “For reading your private letter…” 

Dream crossed his arms. 

“Okay.” He frowned, though it turned into more of a pout. 

“I’m sorry.” Cross sighed and took his hand from behind his back, revealing three roses clenched in his fist, crisp and pristine. 

“I’m a boy.” Dream said immediately, though he was blushing softly. 

“I didn’t know what else to get.” Cross looked exasperated. “I thought you might like these.” 

“...” Dream stared at the roses for a long moment before reaching forward and taking them. “Thanks…” 

Cross looked relieved, sighing. 

“Okay… I’ll be going now…” he awkwardly stepped back, turning on his heels. He gave a small wave to his friend Epic, who worked part time at the arcade and had alerted him that Dream and his friends were there the moment they entered. 

“That was… unusual.” Tsuki was the first to speak.

“Yeah…” Dream frowned down at the flowers. 

“What’s wrong with them? You’re looking at them like they’re poisonous.” Blue grimaced, leaning in to look closer. 

“Nothing. They’re absolutely perfect.” Dream’s frown deepened. “Just like Masked X’s…” 


	9. Chapter 9

“Davida.” He called out, voice calm and even. 

A sign of the storm to come. 

“Yes, my lord?” Davida appeared before him, already in a kneeling position. He didn’t dare raise his eyes to meet the Lord of Darkness’s. 

“Davida, didn’t I ask you to kill the guardian the last time you encountered him?” The Lord of Darkness didn’t look away from his crystal ball. He didn’t need to. Not yet. 

“Yes, my lord.” 

“Did you do it?” 

“No, my lord.” 

A pause. 

“And now there are two guardians; isn’t that right?” Now he turned his eyes towards his subordinate, one of the generals tied to him since his awakening. 

“Yes, my lord.” Davida still wouldn’t meet his gaze. 

A wise decision. 

“So.” The Lord of Darkness stood, grabbing his staff as he did so. “You not only failed me in getting rid of one guardian, but now there are more?” 

“Yes, my lord.” Davida’s breathing began to shake. The Lord of Darkness stalked towards him. 

“Davida,” He stopped just in front of him. “Rise and look me in the eyes.” 

Davida swallowed thickly but did as he was told, slowly standing on shaking legs and meeting his lord’s gaze. 

“Now say, ‘I failed you, and our Great Ruler.’” The Lord of Darkness’s eyes narrowed, beginning to glow a bright cyan. 

“I failed you, and our Great Ruler.” Davida repeated quietly. The Lord of Darkness tutted softly and nodded. 

“You really did.” He sighed, then grinned. “But you will make a lovely lawn ornament.” 

Before Davida could respond, The Lord of Darkness slammed the butt of his staff into the palace’s tiles, sending waves of magic rebounding off the stone columns and walls. When it faded away, Davida’s form was left behind, a still figure turned to stone. 

“Hygiea, Eros, Kleopatra!” The lord snarled into the air, his remaining generals appearing before him. They each eyed the immobile body of their cohort for a brief moment before looking back to their master, who smirked at them. 

“Take this to your quarters and put it in a place that’ll remind you of what’ll happen if you fail me.” The lord waved them off before turning around, his elaborate robes making a soft noise as they sliced through the air. 

With a small moment’s hesitation, Kleopatra and Hygiea moved forward, each of them grabbing one of Davida’s arms and teleporting him into their shared rooms. Eros, on the other hand, watched the Lord of Darkness as he took his seat at the throne, pulling his dark crystal ball towards him. The general scowled, then teleported away. 

He had a lot of thinking to do. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ink Hino was once again cornered and staring down the barrel of a gun pointed directly at him. 

If that gun were actually a schoolgirl in a pleated skirt and knee high socks who couldn’t look him in the eye as she offered him a love letter. 

“U-Um…” She stared at the art room’s floor, her face flushed and body shaking. “P-please accept…” 

Ink was done. 

He was over it. 

He was tired of the parade of potential suitors. They knew nothing about him; what his favorite foods were, what his family was like. All they saw was the shiny auburn hair, the mismatched eyes, and the way his cheeks dimpled when he laughed. 

Ink grinned. 

“I’m sorry…” He slowly shook his head. “I can’t accept. I appreciate it, though! Just hang in there, Katsumi! You’ll find the right person someday.” 

He watched as she bit her lip, her body going rigid at the rejection. She took a deep breath and stood up straight, finally raising her eyes to meet his. Ink could see she was fighting back tears, her full lips trembling. 

“I-I understand…” She lowered her hands and turned on heels, moving towards the door as quickly as her legs would carry. She paused, turning to look over her shoulder. “I hope whoever you like likes you back…” 

She slid the door open and slipped out, closing it behind her and leaving the popular student alone amongst the art supplies and easels. Ink waited for a moment before letting his smile fall into a deep frown. 

He hated this. 

He hated hurting people. 

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t accept. 

Not if… 

Not if he couldn’t… 

The door was thrown open, sliding in the grooves until it crashed into the wall. 

“Almost there, almost there!” Dream pounded into the room, his arms full of boxes that needed to go into the art room’s closet. He had decided to stick around that afternoon to wait for Blue, but had been spotted by one of the teachers and had been put to work instead of loafing around. 

He stopped abruptly upon seeing Ink, still standing in the middle of the easels like he was the subject of the latest figure drawing session, almost dropping one of the boxes stacked high in his arms. 

“O-oh…” He blinked, barely able to see over his charges. “I didn’t know you were in here, Hino…” 

“Yeah…” Ink tried to muster a grin. “Kind of weird for someone to just be hanging out in an empty room all alone…” 

Dream pouted in thought before going to the closet and setting his things down. 

“You don’t seem like yourself…” He looked back to his school mate, who still hadn’t moved. 

“How would you even know if I am or am not myself?” Ink had wanted to inject venom into his voice, but he just couldn’t do it. Instead he went for a more playful tone, something to leave the meaning up to Dream. 

Dream studied him, then crossed his arms. 

“I think out of everyone in this school, you talk to me the most consistently.” The shorter of the two stated. “I know we don’t really know each other well, but I do know that you wouldn’t give up this opportunity to tease me.” 

Ink laughed bitterly. 

“You’re right. You could say I’m just not in the mood.” He shrugged. “I should get-” 

Dream quickly rushed to the door and shut it. 

“Nope.” He turned back around. “I’m not letting you out of here without you putting on a genuine smile.” 

“Why are you doing this, Tsukino? Aren’t I just annoying to you?” Suddenly, Ink felt very tired. He didn’t really want to deal with this today. 

“Hm…” Dream tilted his head slightly. “Yes. But I don’t think that’s really you. How would I know if you really annoy me if I don’t know how you’d really act around me?” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“I’m not stupid, Hino. I have a secret power; I can feel emotions. Just a tiny bit. And you’ve never felt what you were saying towards me. For instance, when you said we should date, I felt annoyed because I knew you weren’t being sincere and just getting everyone else’s hopes up. And anytime you seem to interact with someone, even if you’re smiling, it’s like you’re carrying sadness in you.” Dream looked away. “It’s not you.” 

“...” Ink wanted to laugh. He wanted to make fun of Dream for thinking he had some kind of special power. But all he could do was sigh and take a seat next to a window. “You might be right.” 

Dream moved back into the room, sitting next to him on the window sill. He wanted to interrogate Ink for his own curiosity, but he let the other sit and stare out the window. 

“Do you like anyone?” Ink finally asked, not looking away from his arguably ugly view of the sports field. 

Dream fidgeted, his cheeks heating. 

“Y-yes…” He murmured, looking away. Ink laughed. 

“I get it now. That’s why you always reject people who confess to you.” 

“...Not all the time. I only met the person recently…” Dream ran his teeth over his bottom lip, bothering it enough that its color darkened. “But I knew I didn’t like anyone who confessed to me. I think that’s enough to say ‘no.’” 

“Yeah…” Ink smiled sadly. “I just…” 

He trailed off. After a few moments, Dream decided to poke at the wound, 

“You just…?” 

Ink finally looked towards him. 

“I was just hoping you were like me.” 

The smaller blinked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“...” Now it was Ink’s turn to fidget in his chair. 

“Okay, so, don’t think I’m weird but…” Ink sighed, running a hand through his hair and mussing up his perfectly placed locks. “I… I just… I just don’t feel…  _ That _ . Feel whatever everyone else is feeling. I don’t get it, either. There are so many better things to be doing than sitting around and wondering if someone is going to grace you with a glance your way. I feel like such a freak. It’s been this way since… Since people started thinking about others in a romantic way. Since junior high. It was easier back then.” 

Dream held his gaze, keeping the air open in case Ink wanted to continue talking. But the other student didn’t, so he sat tight lipped, frowning and waiting for the blonde’s reaction. 

“Hino… You’ve been keeping this bottled up all this time?” He asked softly. 

“Who else was I going to talk to about it? Ever since coming to high school no one’s even wanted to be my friend except for ulterior motives. My parents wouldn’t understand. I’m just… meant to be alone, okay?” Ink turned away again, but Dream reached out and touched his shoulder, making him whip his head back around. 

“You don’t have to be alone.” Dream smiled gently. “Thank you for telling me. I feel better knowing you’ve gotten it off your chest, even just a bit.” 

Ink rolled his eyes. 

“And,” Dream continued, “I wanted to tell you you’re not a freak. Just because… You don’t feel attraction or romance or whatever doesn’t mean you’re weird. You’re who you are for a reason. I can see how it’s… frustrating to keep having people put their feelings on you when you can’t return them, even a bit. But I don’t want you to feel alone anymore. Do you want to be friends? And I mean, be  _ real _ friends? No more pretending to want to bully me.” 

Ink blinked, then laughed. He laughed and couldn’t stop for a good few moments. 

“What do you mean I can’t bully you anymore? I’m not pretending! You’ve just got a really squishable face and-” He couldn’t stop himself. He reached forward and cupped Dream’s face in his hands, pressing in and out, testing the elasticity of the skin and muscle there. 

“Shtop!” Dream cried, trying to wiggle free from his grasp. But Ink laughed, a bit menacingly, and stood, following him as he tried to get away. 

“You won’t escape, Tsukino! I was right; they’re very soft!” Ink continued to laugh. Dream tried not to, but soon he was joining in. 

“Dweam.” The blonde squeaked before successfully pulling his face away. “Call me ‘Dream.’” 

Ink smiled. 

“Okay, Dream, then call me ‘Ink.’” 

The door slid open. 

“Hino, I was thinking about it, and can’t you at least look at the letter-” Katsumi stopped, eyes wide. 

That’s when the two boys noticed that in their play, Ink had nearly crawled on top of Dream, pinning him against the window. 

“It’s true!” She cried, hand immediately going to her mouth. “It’s true!” 

She turned and fled. Ink quickly pulled himself back. 

“I-I’m sorry, Dream! I didn’t!” 

Dream let out a barking laugh. 

“Looks like you’re not going to have any trouble for a while.” He righted himself back up. Ink looked relieved at his new friend’s easy demeanor. 

“Maybe… Might be hell for you, though… Does the person you like go here? What if they hear about…?” 

Dream shook his head. 

“No… I’m not sure who he really is… But I like to think if I met him in person I would know it was him.” He sighed dreamily. 

“Oh… So it’s an internet crush.” Ink shook his head. “Weird.” 

“No, it’s not… It’s hard to explain.” Dream hopped up. “But you did smile, so I can let you out of this room. Blue should be done with his stuff by now… Do you want to come with us to the arcade?” 

Ink blinked, then smiled sadly. 

“Unfortunately, I can’t. I’m going to that new, after school art tutoring program. So I can be better prepared for art school in the future.” Ink shrugged. “Maybe soon, though.” 

“Definitely.” Dream moved to the door, Ink following behind him. “What do you do at art tutoring?” 

“Normal art stuff?” Ink offered. “Which seems to be memorizing paintings on a computer… Art theory or something… I have to carry the disk with the pictures on it around with me everywhere. That doesn’t really make sense. But if it gets me into a good school, I’ll do it!” 

“Sounds… fun?” Dream laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow? Oh! You can eat lunch with us!” 

The blonde snickered. 

“I can even make you a lunch box to really sell the rumors that are probably starting. Do you even eat lunch? I’ve never seen you around.” 

“Ah, well, that’s because I go to the roof and avoid everyone. I can eat lunch with you. Don’t make the lunch box. Let’s keep this friendly, okay, mister Dreamy?” 

“Okay, okay, fine.” Dream gave him a final wave. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

“See you tomorrow.” Ink smiled. 


	11. Chapter 11

Eros had always found his boss to be a bit… 

Unlikeable. 

And with the advent of Davida being turned into stone, the general was even more on edge. Something wasn’t right about the Lord of Darkness. Eros might have been a bit unhinged, but he certainly wasn’t stupid, and he certainly could sniff out an abomination when he sensed one. 

The Lord of Darkness was not as he seemed. 

Something lay beneath the surface. Something that made the hair on Eros’s arms stand on end and his nostrils flare. The general wasn’t above completely deserting their lovely little crew, but something told him to stay. It was whatever was bothering him about the lord, and his curiosity was going to get the better of him, one way or another. 

When the Lord of Darkness was preoccupied down in the cellar where their Great Ruler resided, Eros sneaked into his quarters. There was one person he could talk to about this, one who was kept under lock and key and yet didn’t seem to bat an eyelash at being kept in chains. 

“Fuzzball.” He stated, stepping up to the small cage. 

“String thrower. What do you want now?” The small voice came. “I’m not in the mood for games.” 

“I’m not here for games. I’m here to make a deal.” Eros crossed his arms as he watched the creature’s ears perk up and his head slowly turn around. The general grit his teeth; he always hated the sight of that sun symbol on the captive’s head. 

“What kind of deal?” His nose twitched. 

“I have questions, and I think you can answer them.” 

“I probably can’t.” 

“It’s about the Lord of Darkness. I can sense… something’s not right about him. He’s off. He’s a fake, probably. I need to know where the real lord is.” Eros felt the urgency in his voice rising in his throat like acidic bile, uncomfortable and scalding. 

The creature blinked, an amused, yet sad, look creeping onto his face. 

“You were always the first to notice things…” He sighed. “I can tell you where he is, but you won’t like the answer. But before you decide whether or not you still want it, what do I get in return?” 

“I’ll free you. Take you to… your sister.” Eros grinned. The prisoner’s eyes widened. 

“How-” 

“You think I wouldn’t notice? She’s a white rabbit with a crescent moon on her head; you’re all black except for that sun marking. That was an easy one.” Eros shrugged. 

Taiyou laughed, albeit a bit sadly. 

“Alright, Eros. You’ve got a deal.” 


	12. Chapter 12

Cross knew who Sailor Sun was. 

At least, he was 99.9999% sure. 

The missing .0001% was from the fact that Dream Tsukino didn’t evoke the same feelings that Sailor Sun did. While Sailor Sun made him want to tilt his chin up and kiss him until he was gasping for breath, Dream Tsukino made him want to bully him, to tease him until he made that adorable pout with his lips which he would then kiss until Dream was the one gasping for breath. 

And then there were his complicated feelings for the Prince of the Moon. 

He was in love with the prince, he knew this. But was he currently in love with the prince? What if, somehow, his dreams were glimpses into a past life? And if they weren’t, was he in love with two people at once? Or possibly three, if Sailor Sun and Dream Tsukino weren’t one and the same? 

Cross desperately wanted the three of them to be the same person. It would explain that underlying feeling he had for all of them, as if each of them carried the vague scent of roses. 

He closed his eyes. 

He tried to imagine what the Moon Prince looked like… 

But the only image he could conjure was of Dream Tsukino, in beautiful white clothing and shining brighter than the sun. 

He groaned. 

He hadn’t seen Dream in over a week. Not technically, as he still saw Sailor Sun almost every night, and now he had the added bonus of seeing the new guardian. Sailor Perseus was wary of him, but Cross was glad to see Sun paired with another. He would be better protected the more of them there were. 

But he hadn’t seen Dream Tsukino in over a week for a very simple reason - he was avoiding him. He could barely think about the underclassman without his face heating up and his thoughts fumbling over one another. And the pure mystery and excitement of Sun and Dream being the same person only made it worse. 

So Cross devised a plan. 

* * *

“Sun Tiara, Action!” Sailor Sun yelled as he released his attack, slicing the monster in half. 

“You did it, Sun!” Sailor Perseus happily jumped in the air. 

“WE did it, Perseus.” Sun smiled at his friend. 

“Good work, Sailor Guardians.” Masked X grinned, watching as Sun’s eyes lit up at his praise. He wanted to stay, but he knew he couldn’t. “Goodnight!” 

He jumped back into the shadows, moving quickly to a spot where he could watch them. It was late, so the guardians only exchanged a few words before parting ways, keeping their transformations on so they could use their powers to get home safely. 

Sailor Sun and his companion rabbit easily bounced from rooftop to rooftop, and Cross followed quietly in the shadows. His heart raced as they made their way into the neighborhood the two of them lived in. They passed the arcade and the jewelry shop they had first met at. He didn’t want to hope but he found himself yearning all the same. 

“Up we go!” Sailor Sun hopped up into the tree outside a two story house, then made his way to one of the large windows. Cross tucked himself neatly into the shadow of a corner just across the street and watched with wide eyes. 

“I’m so glad to be home…” the rabbit sighed as Sun pushed open the window. But instead of getting inside before doing so, Sun de-transformed while seated nicely on the windowsill, legs dangling over the edge. 

Cross bit his tongue to keep the rush of noises from spilling out of him. 

Sailor Sun was Dream Tsukino. 

And Dream Tsukino had just de-transformed out in the open where anyone could see. 

Cross wanted to burst from his hiding spot and yell at him for being careless, but he couldn’t without giving away his less than chivalrous intentions for following Dream home. He took long, deep breaths through his nose while he watched Dream slip inside and close the window once more.

He thought he would feel better knowing the truth. 

Knowing who Sun really was. 

But now he felt worse, discovering Sailor Sun’s secret identity and not being able to tell him who he was. 

The ache in his heart only grew. 


	13. Chapter 13

Blue hadn’t been sure at first of Ink joining the small group of friends. Even with assurances from Dream that Ink didn’t actually hate him, Blue was nervous. But the Ink that joined them for lunch for a week was a different one from the Ink he had seen before. He still teased Blue, but not with the same iciness as he had. Blue might have even been starting to like the guy. 

Which was why it was extremely concerning to him as he watched Ink’s innate vitality drain every single day. He became paler, his hair lost its natural shine, and dark bags appeared under his eyes. 

“I just think something’s wrong, Dream.” He confided in his friend one day after school. “He doesn’t seem… healthy.” 

“He does only eat bread at lunch…” Dream said to himself. 

“Why don’t we check up on him?” Tsuki poked her head out of Dream’s bag. 

“He’s at that tutoring place right now. We can’t exactly barge in for no reason...” Blue frowned. He was almost used to having a talking rabbit popping up at random times. Almost. 

“Lucky for us I swiped that CD he uses for cram school so now we have an excuse to go see him.” She winked. 

“When did you even?” Dream shook his head. “Never mind, I’ve learned not to ask. Why would you steal it, though?” 

“A woman never reveals her intentions.” 

“I don’t think that’s how that saying goes…” Blue sighed, then smiled. “But it is pretty convenient. Let’s go.” 

* * *

Hygiea knew he was running close to being on the Lord of Darkness’s bad side. He hadn’t been able to stamp out the guardians and their stupid rabbit companion, but the art tutoring program he had set up to sap energy out of art school hopefuls was steady and continuing to supply their Great Ruler with human energy. It was better than Davida had ever done, but the Lord of Darkness was on a short fuse with the guardians. 

He knew he needed to kill them the next time he encountered them or he would be joining his cohort in stone. 

“How are we doing?” He asked his monster as he walked into the large room of the tutoring center, his disguise on. 

“Great… except for that one.” The monster in human form gently pointed a sharp fingernail to a cubicle where an auburn haired student was seated, his different colored eyes focused on anything but the computer screen in front of him. 

“He’s always been so diligent, too.” Hygiea sighed. “I’ll deal with him.” 

He sauntered over to the student, leaning on the cubicle’s side. The kid looked up at him, eyes wide but a nervous smile appearing on his lips. 

“H-hey… Teach…” he murmured, a tense laugh seeping out. 

“You seem a little distracted, Hino. Did something happen at school? You know you can tell us anything. We just want you to succeed.” Hygiea tried to smile gently. But something about this kid was making his mouth want to turn up in a snarl. Something about him was so familiar and so infuriating that he wished to throw him out of one of the windows. 

“It’s just… I…” The kid stammered, the decision of whether or not to lie swirling behind his eyes. “I just forgot my disc…” 

“Oh, Hino! You shouldn’t have worried about telling us. Your teacher will get you another one.” Hygiea looked up to signal to the monster but she had disappeared. He blinked, and thought nothing of it until the fire alarm went off. 

“What in the-?” He sighed as the students immediately stood and began to file out. “Hey! Get back in your seats! This is only a prank!” 

The student he was helping tried to get up but the general roughly pushed him back in his seat. 

“You’re not going anywhere. This isn’t real.” He snarled, beginning to move towards the door. 

“Stop right there, monster!” A voice called out. One that was all too familiar to Hygiea and one that he would kill with pleasure this time. 

“You two, again?!” He cried out, transforming back into his general form.

“How dare you take advantage of kids who just want to make beautiful art?! In the name of the sun, I’ll punish you!” Sailor Sun and Sailor Perseus came into full view in the doorway. 

“It’s Sailor Sun!” Ink gasped. Hygiea growled low in his throat and turned back to him, grabbing him by his pretty curled locks of hair and yanking him up. 

“Don’t come any closer if you value his life, Sailor Guardians!” He cried as Ink struggled against him. 

“Hey! Lay off the hair! It’s my best asset!” Ink gasped in pain. 

“We need to get Ink away from him!” Tsuki coached the guardians, though her eyes were trained on Ink, watching him as closely as a hawk. 

“Got it!” Perseus grinned. “Perseus Bubble Blast!” 

He released his attack, coating the entire room in a fine mist. 

Hygiea cursed but didn’t let go of his hold on the student. He knew they wouldn’t attack him if the kid was in the way. He moved back, trying to find an escape route. His monster would be back soon enough to take care of the guardians until he could figure out a plan. 

“Hey! I told you to let me go!” Ink continued to struggle against him. 

“Shut up you stupid-“ Hygiea growled. 

“Ink?! Ink are you here?!” Sailor Sun’s voice rang out through the mist. Ink blinked. 

“He knows my name?” Ink whispered to himself. He didn’t have much time to think about it, as every fiber of his being was telling him to get to Sailor Sun, to get to… 

He clenched his jaw and with a surge of determination, twisted out of Hygiea’s grip, his blood pulsing with adrenaline and something else… something magical. 

Like a beacon across a stormy sky came the unmistakable glow and outline of the Orion constellation, parting the mist straight to the source, a mark on Ink Hino’s forehead. 

“Knew it!” Tsuki gasped and quickly flipped in the air. “Ink, catch!” 

She kicked the wand to him and Ink caught it with ease. He grinned, the feeling of it in his hand both familiar and unfamiliar but welcome all the same. 

“Shout, ‘Orion Power, Make Up!’” She instructed. 

“Orion Power, Make Up!” Ink cried, thrusting the wand into the air and letting the power wash over him as he transformed. He grinned, feeling at home in his new clothes. 

“Three?!” Hygiea cried. 

“Orion, one more!” Tsuki yelled and kicked yet another item his way. The only thing he was missing: 

A giant paintbrush that Ink knew had a name but one he couldn’t remember. That didn’t matter now, though. 

Without needing more prompting, Ink let his instincts take over. He fingered his bandolier of vials and pulled one filled with red paint from it. 

“Take this, fake Teach!” Orion cried and popped off the top of the vial, throwing the paint out in front of him. He brought his brush up to meet it, swirling the bristles in the paint, then throwing it out at the general. 

Hygiea didn’t have much time to react, but thankfully his monster threw herself in front of him and took the blow just in time. 

“Run!” She cried at him, the red paint burning her skin so hotly that it was sizzling and fuming. Hygiea grated his teeth and shook his head. 

“No. I end this today.” He threw out his hand, dissipating the mist Perseus had conjured. “All three of you are going to die here.” 

He moved to release the monster from her bonds but Sun was faster. 

“Sun Diadem, Action!” He shouted, his tiara slicing through the monster. He wouldn’t let Hygiea have another person on his side. 

Orion turned to Hygiea. 

“Fake Teach, you’ve done a terrible thing here by sucking the energy out of brilliant, creative minds. I’m Sailor Orion, Guardian of Love and Creativity! In the name of Orion, I’ll chastise you!” He called out before pulling another vial from his sash, a blue, and threw it out before him again. This time he simply stabbed out his brush, making the paint grow into a large oval and then thrusted at the general. 

Hygiea laughed and held up his hand, summoning magic to cut through the blob of paint but quickly realized… 

He couldn’t. 

“What?” He gasped just before the paint wrapped around him, dulling his magic and making him fall to the floor, only his head exposed. 

“That’s what ya get for touching my hair!” Ink laughed as the two other guardians ran up to meet him. 

“That was so amazing!” Sun quickly latched onto him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

Perseus and Tsuki approached their captive. 

“We’ve got one…” Perseus whispered. “Now we can get some answers.” 

“Tell us who you’re working for, monster scum!” Tsuki cried before smacking Hygiea with her tiny, fluffy paws, on his cheeks. 

“Sorry, but that one’s ours.” Came a deep voice just as two other figures appeared in the room, startling everyone. The one who had spoken had long white hair and dark eyes that were dripping black sludge. The other was smaller, with black wavy hair tied in a low ponytail and his own streaks on his cheeks, though they seemed to be made of something else. 

The second made eye contact with Orion and glared, and while he wasn’t intimidating, something in that look made Ink stop in his tracks. 

The first moved to Hygiea and lifted him onto his shoulder, paint and all. 

“Our Lord will thank you for not harming a hair on his head.” The white haired one grinned, showing off his pointed canines. 

“Until we meet again, Sailor Guardians. I’m sure it will be soon.” The smaller smirked just before the three of them teleported away. 

“Who were they?” Sun asked quietly. 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about those two…” Tsuki shivered. 

“Yeah, they seem pretty bad.” Orion shrugged. “But are you two actually Dream and Blue?” 

The two blushed and laughed. 

“How’d you know?” Dream asked. 

“I just got the same feeling from Sun as I got from you.” Ink shrugged. “But I’m glad! Despite not getting the bad guy, we still won, right?!” 

“Right!” The two others chimed in. 

“We should go to the arcade to celebrate!” Sun grinned, eyes lighting up. 

“The sun’s almost down; I have to get home.” Blue sighed. 

“Tomorrow then! And Ink doesn’t have cram school anymore so it works out.” Dream smiled. 

“I feel like I should be upset by that, but honestly I’m relieved. This place was a drag!” Ink groaned. 

“Come on boys, let’s go home.” Tsuki jumped into Dream’s arms, gently nuzzling her favorite’s cheek. 

“And get me some strawberry shortcake on the way; summoning two items is hard work!” 


	14. Chapter 14

The Lord of Darkness was shaking with rage. 

He had turned Hygiea into stone as soon as Eros and Kleopatra brought him back. There was no warning, no speech. He simply snapped his fingers and the deed was done. 

No one was getting second chances. 

If the two others failed him just as horridly as the ones before, he wouldn’t hesitate. But he had more faith in Eros and Kleopatra. They were the strongest; the ones with the most power. He knew that they were more trustworthy, innately somehow… Somehow… 

He let out a primal scream as the fury boiled over, knocking his dais over with its power. The generals had long since left, leaving him alone to seethe. He gulped in air, one lungful after another, trying to calm himself enough for his meeting with the Great Ruler. He needed to clear his mind. He had to be calm and collected. Otherwise… 

He would upset him. 

The Lord of Darkness descended the stairs that led deep into the earth, his shoes clicking on each stone step. He chewed at his bottom lip, brow creased. The failure of his subordinates wasn’t the only thing bothering him. Far from it. The more Sailor Guardians they unearthed, the more he dreamt when he slept. The dreams were so real… So… happy. 

Someone loved him. This person held him tightly; never letting him go. They smelled like roses. The two of them were the most important people to each other in the entire universe. 

Until… Until… That man…! 

“Ah, welcome again, Lord of Darkness.” Came the scratchy, deep voice from two large doors he opened at the bottom of the winding staircase. 

The room was simply a cavern, host to a dark, swirling ball of energy that grew brighter the more human energy they collected. The Lord of Darkness went to one knee, bowing his head deeply. 

“Thank you, King Quetzalcoatl. Another Guardian has been found, and Hygiea has been taken out of commission.” He reported, unable to look up. 

“I always thought he was too weak; too hungry for power. Not like you.” Quetzalcoatl scoffed. “How is the energy harvest coming?” 

“I’ll be sending Eros out next. He’s much craftier than the two before him. I have faith in his skills.” 

“I trust you.” 

“Thank you, Great Ruler.” The Lord of Darkness stood again, knowing it was time to leave. 

“Before you go… How is the search going for the Legendary Golden Apple?” 

“...” The Lord frowned and looked to the ground. “We haven’t had any luck, and we haven’t been able to find the moon prince either. Now that all of the Guardians are awake, it’s only a matter of time before they find him.” 

“And you know what to do when you find the prince?” 

“Kill him.” 


	15. Chapter 15

The day following Sailor Orion’s appearance couldn’t have gone by any faster for the three young guardians. Tsuki had promised to tell them more now that they had all awakened, but she wasn’t going to do it until after school. Even Blue was tempted to skip his club activities, but refrained from doing so as not to worry his classmates and draw attention to them. They were already the talk of the school: three enemies turned friends within weeks. Blue skipping discipline committee duties would only add to the speculation. 

As soon as Blue was done, the two other boys quickly hurried him away, Ink making it clear for any of Blue’s new admirers to leave him alone for the day. (Funnily enough, it seemed that people finally recognized Blue as being attractive once he was in the proximity to the school’s arguably most attractive boys. Or rather, he was finally seen as less of a killjoy and an actual person who was dateable… Unless his brother caught wind of that.) 

Seated in the back of the arcade, her fluffy back paws placed firmly on the console of a game, Tsuki stretched up to her full height, looking each of the guardians in the eyes. 

“Boys, you know why I’ve gathered you here today.” She began, but paused for confirmation. 

“Yeah! You’re gonna tell us the secrets of the moon aliens!” Ink started. Dream’s eyes lit up like stars. 

“You’re going to tell us  _ we’re the moon aliens. _ ” The blond grinned brightly. 

“You’re going to explain our mission in more detail so we can fight our enemies better!” Blue smiled. 

Tsuki sighed. 

“Well, only one of you is right, and that’s you, Blue.” She sat back down, taking one of the small sugar star candies Dream had brought just for her. He took care of her too well. She nibbled on it before starting again. 

“Now that you’re all gathered, we can move into the next phase of our mission.” 

“Finding the moon prince and the Legendary Golden Apple.” Dream stated. Sometimes he listened to her. She nodded. 

“Who’s the moon prince?” Ink asked. “Sounds fancy.” 

“Unfortunately, a lot of my memory is gone. I only know that a lot of my memory is gone because some things just don’t make sense. For instance, I can remember my brother, Taiyou, and I can remember us doing stuff, but I can remember the scenery or who we were with. I can’t remember what he was saying.” 

“Taiyou was captured by the baddies, wasn’t he?” Ink asked quietly. 

“Yeah. I know that too. But we can’t worry about him right now. If we want to help him, we have to find the moon prince. I don’t know who he is, or where he’s hiding, but now that we’re complete I have full confidence we can find him.” 

“And what’s the Legendary Golden Apple?” Blue tilted his head. 

“It’s a powerful artifact from the moon. It has the power to both heal and destroy. It can completely crush an entire planet, but it can also restore life to a decimated one.” Tsuki stuffed the rest of the candy into her mouth, crunching loudly. 

“And we want to find that? Sounds like too much responsibility.” Ink grimaced. 

“Well, see, if we find the moon prince, he wields it, so it’s not our responsibility.” Dream jumped in. “It becomes more powerful if it’s wielded by him, plus he’s pure of heart and the most trustworthy choice.” 

“Wow. That was pretty impressive, Dream.” Tsuki blinked, then shrugged. “He’s right. And if we find the moon prince, we should be able to find the Legendary Golden Apple. They go hand in hand together.” 

“How will we be able to tell who the prince is?” Blue asked. 

“We’ll feel it.” She smiled softly. “Just like I felt all of you. The prince is a very special person. He’ll stand out.” 

“Okay, so, one more question.” Dream started, and the rabbit didn’t like the look on his face. “If Orion gets a giant paintbrush and paints, can me and Blue get leveled up? It’s only fair.” 

Tsuki let out a long, dramatic sigh. 

“I was planning on surprising the two of you, but I guess we can do it now.” She did a small flip in the air, producing what looked to be a small, compact computer that could easily fit in the palm of someone’s hand, and a rod upon which sat a rounded sun. 

“Blue, this one is for you.” She gently handed him the small computer. 

“Thanks…” He frowned down at it, knowing his cell phone probably had more power in it. 

“Don’t look like that!” She huffed, stamping a foot. “This will help you do real time battle computations, as well as gives you the ability to summon glasses when transformed. The glasses will help you sense enemies and their weaknesses. I’ll help you use them when the time comes.” 

Blue smiled. 

“Thanks, Tsuki.” 

“So this one’s mine?” Dream reached towards the wand but she batted his hand away. 

“Not. Yet.” She puffed up her cheeks. “Have a little patience.” 

Dream pouted, glancing up at the attendant’s desk and saw Epic eyeing them curiously, but he knew from his vantage point he wouldn’t be able to see the literal talking rabbit they had on a gaming machine. He looked back to his furry companion. 

“Since Dream was the first to awaken, and has shown tremendous growth in our time together, I dub him the leader of the Sailor Guardians, and thus, the owner of the Sun Stick.” Tsuki raised the item towards him, smiling like a proud mother hen. Dream blinked. 

“Me? The leader?” He asked breathlessly. She nodded. “B-But… I’m not the best suited for it. I… I mean… Blue is way smarter than me, and Ink is obviously the strongest out of all of us. It would be better with one of them, wouldn’t it?” 

Tsuki frowned, brow creasing in worry. 

“Dream... “ 

“I-I can’t do it… I’ll just let everyone down.” He shook his head. Ink gently placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, calm down.” Ink’s tone was even. “If there’s anyone qualified to be the leader out of all of us, it’s you. Who was the one who saved both of us? Who told us it’s okay to be ourselves? Who showed us our strengths? Being a leader isn’t about how smart or powerful you are. It’s about what’s in your heart.” He smiled. 

“And if I was the prince, I’d want someone as cute as you leading my guardians.” Ink gently pinched his cheek, effectively snapping him out of whatever self inflicted melancholy had come over him. 

“Hey! Stop it!” Dream quickly swatted Ink’s hand away, laughing. 

“Besides,” Blue looked to him, “Being a leader doesn’t mean being alone. You’ll still have us.” 

“And you’ll have me!” Tsuki piped up. “I won’t leave your side. Not even when you’re in the bath.” 

“Please leave when I’m in the bath.” Dream muttered under his breath, watching as Tsuki shook her head. He decided to save that argument for another time. He looked to his friends, smiling softly. “Thanks everyone. I’ll… try.” 

“Try what? And why is there a rabbit in here?” 

The trio of boys whipped around while Tsuki flung herself from the gaming machine and into Ink’s arms, pretending to be a normal rabbit. Standing before them was Cross, who seemed to have haphazardly redressed in his school uniform after leaving volleyball practice as quickly as he could. His hair was disheveled and cheeks pink from the jog. 

“Uh… That’s my pet. Her name is Tsuki.” Dream slowly answered. Tsuki blinked and wiggled her nose in response.

“And you just bring her into places with you?” Cross grinned. It was a rush to see Dream again after so long, and he couldn’t stop himself from teasing. He watched as those beautiful amber eyes slowly stormed over in annoyance. 

“No one’s caught me yet.” Dream huffed. Cross looked passed him to the two others, barely registering them before the apple of his eye forced his attention back on him. “What do you want?” 

“Good question.” Cross’s body tensed up, though he knew exactly what he was doing. “I wanted to ask you something.” 

Dream pouted and frowned. 

“What?” 

“There’s a new theme park opening up this weekend-” 

“That’s not a question.” 

“Let me finish.” Cross ran a hand through his hair, even more of it sticking up from the residual sweat. “There’s a new theme park opening up this weekend, and I have two tickets-” 

“Oh, this is gonna be good…” Ink whispered, wishing he had popcorn. Cross shot a glare at him before looking back to Dream. 

“And I… I was wondering if you’d go with me?” His voice went a little higher at the end of his sentence from nerves. Dream stared at him. 

“You of all people know I like someone else.” He moved to turn back around, trying to dismiss him. 

“What if he doesn’t like you back?” Cross asked, watching as Dream turned to him once more. 

“I have a good idea that he likes me somewhat.” He crossed his arms. 

“Does he even know who you are? I mean, the guy’s like a superhero and you’re just some kid.” 

“So you wanted to take me out on a date and now I’m ‘just some kid?’” Dream spat. 

“It’s getting better.” Ink snickered. 

“No! That’s not what I meant. What I meant is, what if it’s impossible to be with him because of who he is? And who you are? Can you just give me a chance?” Cross looked tired. 

“He kind of has a point…” Blue whispered. 

“And why should I? You make fun of me all the time. And you call me ‘pony boy’, which I absolutely hate.” Dream tried his best to ignore his friends. 

“Dream…” Tsuki’s voice was almost imperceptible, but he caught it. “I have a weird feeling about him… You should do it.” 

Dream pursed his lips, unable to reply and instead stared at the boy in front of him. Cross looked desperate, weary, and like he hadn’t slept in a month. Dream felt a little sympathy for him, and may have let the thought pass through his mind that Cross was so in love with him he hadn’t been able to eat or sleep well. His heart skipped an involuntary beat against his chest. 

“What if… What if I promise to never call you pony boy again? Even if we don’t go out again? Just… Just one date is all I’m asking.” Cross said quietly, his eyes never leaving Dream’s. 

Dream stared, feeling his facial features soften. Something about Cross’s eyes were drawing him in, something familiar. He had never looked this intensely into them before, and he almost felt like he couldn’t look away. 

“Please, Dream,” Tsuki started again. “My bunny senses are tingling.” 

Dream sighed. 

“Okay. But only so you’ll stop calling me pony boy.” He huffed. He tried his best not to smile, but watching the utter euphoria spread across Cross’s face made the corners of his mouth twitch. 

“Here.” Cross quickly scribbled his phone number onto a piece of paper and handed it to the blond. “This is my number. Text me so we can coordinate. I promise, you’ll have a lot of fun.” 

He grinned and looked down, locking eyes with the rabbit, who he secretly thanked for whatever feeling she got (and for whispering it to Dream). He darted off, giving a thumbs up to his friend Epic before sprinting out the door to his next adventure. 

“That guy sure is weird.” Ink laughed to himself. 

“Tsuki, why?” Dream turned back to his companion. She smiled. 

“I wanted to go to a theme park.” 


	16. Chapter 16

Dream sat on the train, arms wrapped around the small backpack he had brought, squeezing it gently to his chest. 

_ “Oh? You’re going on a date this Sunday?” His mother had asked. “We should get up early and make lunch for the two of you!”  _

_ “It’s not like that, mom…” Dream pouted. “I don’t even like him.”  _

_ “But it’s only fair that you bring lunch if he bought the tickets! Besides, you love cooking!” She singsonged. Dream grumbled something under his breath but slowly nodded. He knew she wouldn’t give up until he agreed.  _

However, as he sat with the lunches safely in his lap, he wondered if it really was a good idea. Cross might get the wrong vibe from him bringing lunch, but then again, the older teen hadn’t pestered him like Dream thought he would. It seemed like Cross knew Dream was stuck on someone else and respected that. 

Hopefully the day would pass quickly. 

_ “Can I go?!” Tsuki had asked earlier that morning, trying to squirm her way into Dream’s backpack.  _

_ “No! It’s your fault I’m going, so you get to suffer here while I suffer there.” He huffed, pulling her out.  _

_ “But he does feel weird! There’s something about him I can’t figure out!” She fell back on her rump and crossed her arms.  _

_ “Are you sure it wasn’t just gas?”  _

_ “Yes I’m sure!” She sighed, then frowned. “Be careful though, okay? Do you have your communicator watch on?”  _

_ Dream grinned and nodded, pulling up his sleeve to flash the watch at her. She had given the watches to him, Blue, and Ink just the day before. They acted like walkie talkies, only secure so that their enemies couldn’t intercept their conversations like they could with cell phone signals.  _

_ “Yep! I’ll be fine, Tsuki. And I’ll even make him buy you a souvenir.”  _

The automated voice came over the train’s speakers, announcing that his stop was coming up. Dream steeled himself, swallowing the heart palpitations that merely hinted he might have been nervous. 

He stood from his seat and went to the door, slipping his backpack onto his shoulders just as the doors slid open, revealing the train station before him. He and Cross had agreed to meet outside of the amusement park’s gates, even though they could have easily rode the train together. 

When Dream got to the gates, he saw a sparkling (and sprawling) theme park laid before him, one that almost rivaled Tokyo Disney or even Sanrio Puroland. He tried not to get excited, but he could feel a small grin creeping onto his face as he looked at what rides he could see, and the tall towers of the castle that was located in the center. 

“Hey!” Someone called and Dream was pulled out of his reverie, turning to watch Cross as he came towards him. His smile turned into a tight line, but his heart beat wildly in his chest. 

He couldn’t help it; it was his first date, after all. 

“Hey.” Dream greeted quietly, shifting his backpack slightly. 

“Cute bag.” Cross pointed to it, and until that moment Dream had almost forgotten that the backpack had two rabbit ears on the top. Dream pouted. 

“I only brought it because I made us lunch.” He growled, but the amusement in Cross’s eyes only grew. 

“You made us lunch? I thought you didn’t like me?” He teased, but a soft red was beginning to grace his cheeks, only making Dream’s grow warm as well. 

“I don’t; but it’s a nice thing to do.” Dream crossed his arms and looked away. Cross watched him for a moment, drinking him in. He just hoped his plan worked today, and that Dream might recognize who he was on his own. Then maybe they… 

“Do you want to go inside?” He asked slowly, gesturing to the front gate. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

* * *

**{Between the above and below was an ask event on the Tumblr blog. If you'd like to view it and fill in any gaps please go[here](https://tales-of-sailor-sun.tumblr.com/search/first%20date%20event).}**   
  


* * *

“This is already kind of stupid.” Dream huffed as he looked around the strange room that was decorating like an American middle school dance, complete with a punch bowl and paper cups. 

Cross couldn’t disagree with him. It was pretty awful, including the fuzzy pink glow of the lights. But he refused to let this opportunity slip away from him, whether the bad guys showed up or not. 

“How about one dance, then we go?” He asked, turning to look at his date. There was a bit of a pink glow on Dream’s cheeks, a bit of sunburn he had gotten after he had lost his hat on the roller coaster. But Cross thought the glow suited him. The guy was so pale his skin was like a drop of star dew. 

Dream pouted, looking uneasy and Cross opened his mouth to take it back before the blond spoke again. 

“Okay.” He said softly, almost a whisper, but Cross would have been able to hear his agreement across oceans. He offered his hand to Dream, smiling. 

“Just one. I promise.” He assured. Dream slowly took his hand, feeling warmth spread through him at the simple touch. 

Something… 

Something was familiar. 

He nearly tripped on his own feet as Cross led him to the dance floor, but luckily, the older student was there to catch him. 

“So clumsy.” Cross teased. “Where’d you get that from?” 

Dream snorted. 

“Some people find it endearing!” He snapped as they moved among the other couples who seemed to find this just as awkward as they did. 

“I guess I’m ‘some people’ then.” Cross said just as he turned, one hand going to Dream’s waist and the other lifting his hand up. The smaller squeaked embarrassingly, but he didn’t move away. In fact, his body responded on its own and leaned into Cross’s touch. He placed his hand on Cross’s shoulder, feeling the air around them grow heavier. 

He could see Cross felt it as well, even as he pulled the two of them into a dance that their feet didn’t know but their hearts were practiced at. Cross stared at Dream, his face almost confused but not upset. And Dream knew his own expression couldn’t have been much better. It felt like the air in his lungs was slowly being forced out. His hand bunched into Cross’s shirt and his date pulled him closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. The rest of the room melted away until it was only the two of them, breathing in tandem. 

Cross began to lower his head. 

Dream stretched up to meet him. 

Their eyes never left each other’s and their lips grazed each other- 

“What beautiful couples!” A shrill voice rang out. 

Cross and Dream snapped away from each other, quickly looking for the source. 

“There!” Dream cried. 

At a podium now lit with a spotlight was what could only be called a lizard woman in a beautiful dress. Her silky brown hair cascaded around her in curls, giving Dream the impression of a faux princess he had seen wandering around the park earlier who had been giving balloons to children. He frowned and glanced at Cross. 

He had to get away from Cross. 

He needed to transform. 

He needed to protect him. 

“Your energy will go nicely to our Great Ruler!” The monster cried again, now releasing a misting spray that was a sedative, knocking people out. 

“Dream!” Cross cried, turning around to find his dance partner had disappeared into the smoke. 

‘ _ Good.’  _ He thought before covering his mouth with his shirt and slinking away. 

Dream had tried to find an outlet, but the doors were locked and there were no other rooms or hallways in the small dance hall. He thought he may be able to transform under the smoke, but what if someone saw? What if Cross saw? What if-

“Don’t worry!” A familiar voice called just as the owner landed beside him. Tsuki smiled. “Orion will create a diversion.” 

“Leave it to me!” Ink grinned, already playful and laughing, as if fights were a game. He took out his paintbrush and one of his paints, slapping Perseus who was beside him. “There!” 

“WHAT?!” Blue looked down, seeing that Ink had painted him into an exact replica of the lizard monster’s dress, including with beautiful hair and a stunning crown. “Orion, what-” 

“HEY MONSTER LADY!” Ink yelled, the lizard woman swiveling her head towards them. “Who wore it better?!” 

“Orion, I’ll kill you!” Perseus yelled just as he dodged an attack from the monster. 

“Now, Dream!” Tsuki hissed. 

“Sun Prism Power, Makeup!” Dream cried under his breath. 

All went according to plan, and no one noticed Dream transform. At least, no one who wasn’t already watching him. Cross stayed cloaked in the shadows, a skill of his own, chewing on his bottom lip and waiting for the right time. 

“Give me that crown you little twerp!” The lizard shrieked, clawing at Blue’s dress as she chased him. 

“Orion! Please!” He cried, but Ink was just watching, laughing. 

“You look so ridiculous, Perseus! I wish I had a camera!” He guffawed. 

“Hey lizard witch!” 

Everyone’s attention turned to the back of the hall, where Sailor Sun stood glorious and almost as if he were creating his own light. 

“How dare you ruin young couples’ romantic dates! That’s an offense I can’t forgive!” He yelled. 

“You’re just mad she ruined yours…” Tsuki huffed. Dream flushed but didn’t take his eyes off his enemy. 

‘Oh… He’s actually serious.’ The rabbit thought, gazing up at him in confusion. 

The monster stopped, turning to him. 

“Ah, I see we have an even number of partners now.” She cackled. 

“Even number?” Blue looked around at all of the unconscious teenagers at his feet. 

“Time to dance.” The monster snapped and Orion and Perseus were thrown against each other, a thub resounding into the air. 

“What’s happening?!” Ink shrieked as their bodies acted of their own accord, dancing with one another. 

“This is your fault!” Blue cried out. 

“But what about-” Dream didn’t get to finish his sentence when a shadow came towards him through the smoke. He blinked. “Cro-?” 

He stopped. 

No. It wasn’t him. It was- 

“Maked X?” He whispered. He could tell Masked X was straining, doing his best not to launch himself into Sun like Perseus and Orion had done. Slowly, painfully, he lifted his hand to Sailor Sun, trying to keep a smile on his face. 

“May I have this dance?” He asked, and Dream’s body came to life. He didn’t fight it as X had had to do, and he took his hand, immediately being whisked into a ballroom dance. 

They waltzed and tangoed. They salsaed and foxtrotted. Dream wanted to talk to him- to ask him something, but couldn’t get any words out. It felt all too familiar. Something he had experienced only moments before and left him so confused he forgot he was supposed to be fighting. 

“Sun.” Masked X spoke, looking deep into his eyes, a confession on the tip of his tongue. Dream knew that look… But from where? 

“Sun, I…” Masked X clenched his teeth and swallowed. He would just go for it. This was his chance to put his plan in action. He decided to go for it. 

Fighting against the magic controlling him, Cross quickly leaned down and kissed Dream with so much force that their teeth clinked and Dream let out another squeak. But Cross didn’t stop there. He parted Sun’s lips with his tongue, dipping it inside to taste him but importantly, to let Dream taste Cross. He could feel Dream’s breathing change and his lips and tongue responding but before he could reciprocate, the two of them were flung apart by magic. 

“Ugh. How disgusting!” The lizard yelled, snarling and ready for a fight. Ink and Blue were released from their bonds as well, Blue’s dress melting to the floor to form a puddle of ordinary paint. 

“Wow Sun.” Ink snickered, getting an elbow in the cut. But Dream was stunned. He couldn’t move. He stared at Masked X with his eyes and mouth wide. 

“We don’t have time for this.” Perseus growled, raising his hands. “Perseus Bubble Blast!” 

The monster’s attention left the couple and was drawn to the one attacking her. She cried out as the bubbles hit her. 

“My turn!” Ink chirped, raising his brush again. “Orion Painterly Chain!” 

From his brush came a chain made of rainbow paint, quickly wrapping around the monster and holding her tightly. 

“Sailor Sun!” Tsuki cried, snapping Dream back to reality. He blinked and turned to her. “Use the Sun Stick!” 

“Right!” Dream cried, summoning his weapon. He pointed it at the monster. “I don’t remember how!” 

Cross tried not to facepalm. 

They all tried not to facepalm. 

“Shout, ‘Sun Healing Escalation!’” His furry mentor instructed. 

“Sun Healing, Escalation!” Sailor Sun cried, sending a powerful attack at the monster, vanquishing her without a second thought. 

The attack also cleared the smoke in the room, allowing the couples to slowly wake up, wondering as to what just happened. 

Masked X slipped into the shadows. 

“Go team!” Tsuki cried. “I think we levelled up on that one.” 

“I gotta go.” Dream said, and without looking back rushed out the doors. Once he had found a place to de-transform he rushed back to find his friends gone but Cross waiting for him. 

“Dream!” Cross cried out, looking like he had been worried sick. “Are you okay?” 

Dream nodded. 

“Y-Yeah… I just… Needed fresh air…” He muttered. “C-Can we… leave?” 

He crossed his arms, hunching in on himself. Cross figured he had been to brash. Dream wasn’t ready for this… He had pushed him too far. 

“Yeah. Of course.” He said softly, resisting the urge to reach forward and grab his hand. He didn’t deserve to hold it- 

Dream took his hand and sidled up to his arm, sticking close to him. Cross felt another wave of guilt wash over him. He thought Dream liked Masked X. Maybe he just didn’t have a good read on Dream… But Dream felt so… 

Right. 

They exited the park, Dream still clinging to him like a lost child. He messed up… He had royally messed up. 

“Why…?” Dream breathed and Cross looked down at him, puzzled. 

“What?” He asked. Dream stopped walking and turned to face him. He stared into his eyes for a few moments before burying his head into his chest. 

“Why do you like me?” He asked. Cross frowned. 

“Dream…” He sighed. “I like you because you’re cute… Strong. Fun to be around…” 

Dream pulled back. He looked miserable. 

“Thanks… I’m just… Really confused.” He shook his head, as if he could loosen his thoughts. “I just… I can’t…” 

But Cross didn’t let him finish. He kissed him, dipping his tongue into his mouth just as he had done before, only this time he pulled Dream against him. And Dream didn’t hesitate. He molded into Cross’s body, flung his arms around his neck, and pressed the kiss. Cross was elated, and his hands fisted into the back of Dream’s sweater. He only wanted a few more seconds… A few more moments of this… 

That’s when he noticed Dream was crying. 

He pulled back immediately. 

“Dream?” He gasped, hands going to hold his face. “I’m sorry! I didn’t meant- I thought-” 

Dream frowned at him, almost in an angry pout that would have been adorable under any other circumstances. 

“Cross… Why didn’t you just tell me?” He asked and Cross tilted his head. “You know who I am, don’t you? You could have just told me.” 

“Told you what?” Cross wanted to hear him say it. Another tear rolled down Dream’s cheek but he wiped it away with his thumb. “Please. You have to say it.” 

Dream sniffed and with a shaky voice said, 

“You’re Masked X. You know I’m Sailor Sun… You…” Dream’s mouth molded into an angry line. “You went through all this trouble when you could have just told me!”

Cross laughed. 

“I figured it out on my own. It only felt fair you figure it out.” He shrugged. He was dying to kiss him again. But he refrained. 

Dream studied him, then wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned into his chest again. He was at a loss for words but he knew he didn’t want to be away from him. 

“Am I what you imagined?” Cross asked, thought teasingly. Now Dream laughed. 

“I didn’t know what to think of who Masked X was but…” His arms tightened around him. “Yes. You’re everything I could ask for, Cross.” 

A shiver ran down Cross’s spine. 

“...I’ll walk you to the train station.” 

Dream’s arms became like a vice grip around him and he struggled to breathe. 

“Please…” The blond begged. “Can we stay together…? Just for a little longer?” 

Cross sighed, then wrapped his arms around Dream, folding in over him. 

“Okay.” He pulled him closer. “Okay.” 


	17. Chapter 17

“Where do you want to go?” Cross asked. 

Dream bothered his bottom lip with his teeth. 

“I don’t know… Don’t care… Just… with you.” He sighed. 

They had been walking down the nearly empty sidewalk as the sun set behind them, holding hands so tightly that both of them almost lost feeling in their respective one. They walked slowly, without direction, neither of them wanting to be the voice of reason. 

But Cross knew he had to be, for Dream had a family to get home to and he only had an empty apartment. 

“Don’t you need to go home for dinner?” He asked. Dream’s response was an immediate digging of nails into the back of his hand, causing him to yelp. The blond’s fingers relaxed only minutely. 

“Sorry…” He huffed. “I can skip dinner. I’ll say I’m at a friend’s…” 

Dream paused. 

“Do you have to be home for dinner? I-I don’t want you getting in trouble for me…” 

Cross laughed sadly and shook his head. 

“No…” He studied Dream, wondering if he should tell him or not, the thought of Dream pitying him leaving a sour taste on his tongue. “I… Don’t have a family.” 

Dream stopped. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, his expression unreadable and Cross just shrugged again. 

“Me and my parents were in a car accident when I was a kid. I survived, but they didn’t.    
I suffered memory loss, so I don’t remember them. I know I should be sad, but I’m not… Not really.” Cross looked away. He might have been lonely and a bit jealous of his friends, but he couldn’t mourn people he didn’t have any memories of. It sounded harsh and cruel but Cross never tried to dwell on the things he couldn’t change and instead focus on what lay ahead… Like whatever he had with Dream. Something told him… 

They were special. 

He looked back when Dream gently grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him down to his level and giving him a chaste kiss before pulling back. 

“Then it’s settled. I’ll lie to my parents and I’ll cook dinner for you. And I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer.” Dream smiled. Cross laughed softly. 

“Anything I want?” He asked teasingly. 

“Hm… Within reason. I can’t cook everything yet.” Dream grinned. 

“Curry.” Cross smirked at the scowl that crossed Dream’s features. 

“Curry…? You want something that simple?” 

“It’s my favorite.” Cross laughed again as Dream pouted. “C’mon, you wouldn’t deny an orphan would you?” 

“Hey! You don’t get to guilt me now that I know your past!” Dream’s cheeks puffed out, causing Cross to laugh even harder. 

“Look, curry is fine. There’s a supermarket right by my apartment building. I just want to spend time with you.” He pulled him close, fighting against the urge to tangle his fingers in his long hair. 

Dream grumbled a bit before finally nodding his head. 

“Okay… But only because I like you.” He leaned into Cross. 

“I like hearing you say that…” 

“Say what?” 

“That you like me.” Cross grinned, sloppily and unabashedly affectionately. Dream blushed, looking to his feet before looking back up at him. 

“Cross, I like you.” Dream let out a slow breath as a grin grew wider. 

“I like you!” He cried again, flinging himself into Cross’s arms, who barely had time to catch him before Dream continued with his declarations of affection. 

“I like you, Cross Chiba! I like Cross! I like you a lot.” Dream squeezed him tightly, causing Cross to laugh and cling to him. 

“I like you too, Dream Tsukino.” He whispered in blond’s ear, sending a shiver down the blond’s spine. 

Dream buried his head into Cross’s chest, not caring if they stayed like that for eternity. Something primal inside of him was telling him to cling to Cross, to hold him close, to never let him out of his sight and to protect him at any cost. 

“Is it weird…?” Dream asked slowly, voice muffled by the other’s shirt. 

“Is what?” Cross whispered. 

“Is it weird that… This feels familiar?” 

Cross pulled him closer, though their bodies had barely any space between them already. 

“No… I feel it too.” He replied and Dream slowly pulled back to look up at him, a small smile on his face. 

“What do you think it means?” He asked. Cross thought about his strange dreams, the moon prince and the smell of roses. He shook his head. 

“I don’t know… But I’m positive it means something.” He gently cupped Dream’s chin, tilting his head back so he could look into his eyes properly. They were so beautiful; like two golden droplets on pure sunshine that only looked to him. He smiled. 

Dream smiled as well. 

“It has to.” He agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lapse in posting! These are finished, and yet, time still got away from me and I forgot to post them.


	18. Chapter 18

Tsuki had waited for Dream to get home that night to discuss what happened, and especially his spicy kiss with Masked X. But Dream didn’t come home for dinner, as his mother recounted to his father, which the rabbit had overheard while she had been sneaking junk food. She wanted to immediately go find him, but trusted him enough not to. 

There was a reason he wasn’t coming home for dinner, and she had to respect that. 

Back in his room, alone, as she ate her potato chips and flipped through one of Dream’s manga magazines, she felt a presence. She couldn’t quite place it, but it continued to grow stronger until- 

“TAIYOU!” She shrieked and headed for the window, pushing it open and jumping down the tree. She could feel him. He was there, he was in the street, he was- 

Being held in the arms of one of the Generals. 

She stopped in her tracks. 

“T-Tai?” She whispered. He smiled at her. 

“Tsuki.” He greeted and looked up to the general and nodded. Eros let him jump out of his arms. He moved towards his sister, but she was faster, pummeling into him like a charging rhino. 

“I missed you!” She sobbed, holding onto him tightly. He hugged her back. 

“I miss you too, Tsuki…” He whispered, ears flattened back. “I don’t have much time.” 

“What?” Tsuki pulled back. “You’re not staying?” 

He shook his head. 

“What not?! Isn’t HE releasing you?!” She pointed to Eros. 

“Tsuki I… I can’t explain what’s happening right now, but I’m close to completing my mission. I have to go back, Tsuki. For the prince.” He watched her, seeing the battle raging in her eyes to tell him to forget his mission and come home, and to stay the course. Her ears flopped in resignation. 

“Okay…” She whispered. “Okay.” 

“But there’s something I have to do. It’s time.” Taiyou pulled back fully now. 

“Time? Time for what?” She gasped. 

“For your memories.” Taiyou smiled and the sun on his forehead began to glow. He leaned forward, pressing his sun to Tsuki’s moon until her sigil began to glow as well. When they stopped glowing, he pulled back. “It won’t be all at once, but soon you’ll know everything.” 

“Everything?” She asked, but it was time to go. 

“Goodbye, sister.” Taiyou hugged her once more before hopping back to Eros, jumping into his arms. The general looked to the small white rabbit. 

“Tell me…” Eros began, but something in his face made Tsuki pause. “Is Orion still scared of dogs?” 

Tsuki blinked. 

“I-I don’t know.” She said truthfully. 

Eros smirked playfully, something Tsuki felt like she had seen many times before. 

“I’ll find out soon enough.” The general whispered before disappearing, leaving Tsuki alone, again, with only her thoughts and the promise of her memories. 


	19. Chapter 19

“Taiyou, where have you been?” 

The Lord of Darkness’s voice was even, calm and collected as he entered his quarters, black quartz ball held in his hands. 

“I… Here, my Lord.” Taiyou squeaked. He refused to implicate Eros. 

The Lord crouched down to his level, his dark eyes unreadable. 

“No, you haven’t. Just tell me where you’ve been.” 

Taiyou frowned and sighed before finally telling the truth. 

“I went to see my sister.” 

“At this human house?” The Lord of Darkness moved one of his hands over the ball, a house coming to view within it. 

“Y-yes, Lord…” Taiyou’s heart thudded. 

“And your sister lives with these people?” Another image came onto the bright crystal surface, of a woman setting plates of food down onto a table while her husband greedily added items to his plate. 

Taiyou nodded. He couldn’t speak. He was leading the Lord right to where his sister lived, to where _ he _ lived. But the look on the Lord’s face was that of a lost child, and, Taiyou supposed, he kind of was. 

“I was taken from humans when I was born, you that?” The Lord of Darkness asked only as a courtesy. 

“Yes…” Taiyou whispered. 

“Who are these people?” He pointed again to the ball. 

“I don’t-” 

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” The Lord roared and Taiyou jolted back. “Just answer me, Tai.” 

Taiyou blinked, almost crumpling under the weight of his old nickname. 

“Those are the Tsukinos…” He explained slowly. “They’re your human parents.” 

The Lord of Darkness’s hands gripped the black sphere so tightly that if it were made of any of material it would have cracked. 

“Do…” The Lord of Darkness whispered, trying to catch his breath. “Did they ever have more children?” 

The timing… It wasn’t correct. But the rabbit knew this would be his only chance to set something - anything - in motion. 

“Yes.” His ears fell back. “None after you, though.” 

The Lord looked at him, puzzled. 

“You were born with a twin, my Lord… You were taken, and the family’s memory wiped.” Taiyou gently whispered. 

The Lord sat there, looking to the ball and realizing that his sibling was nowhere in the picture. He bit his lip and thrust the ball towards the cage. 

“Show them to me, Tai. Show me my sibling.” He was pained, agonized almost so Taiyou reached forward and placed one fluffy paw against the cool surface. 

The images swirled in the crystal ball until it landed on a cheery-faced blond boy, smiling as he chopped carrots. The Lord of Darkness’s cold heart stirred, a small smile coming to his face. 

“What’s his name?” He asked excitedly. 

“Dream. His name is Dream Tsukino.” 

The Lord watched greedily, almost hungrily. Dream… He looked happy. Healthy. Somehow, the Lord knew this is what he wanted for his brother. Something he had always wanted for his brother. 

“Taiyou…” He whispered softly. “Do you know what my name was?” 

“Yes.” Taiyou looked up at him with a soft smile, but the Lord’s eyes never left the crystal. “You are Nightmare Tsukino.” 

“Nightmare…” The Lord smiled. It felt nice. Nice to have a name and not just a title. Nightmare to go with Dream. Night to go with Day. He wondered… Did the boy know he was missing someone? Surely not. No one would even think to seek a child who hadn’t existed. 

“Wait.” The Lord’s face fell as someone else came into view on the crystal. It was another boy, white haired with a scar on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around Dream’s waist, setting his chin on the top of his head as Dream laughed, blushed, and acted offended. But then the white haired moved down to kiss him and… 

The Lord’s cheeks flushed. 

With pure, unadulterated fury the likes of which no one had ever felt before. He hated that white haired boy. He hated him. He… 

He let out a primal cry, standing so quickly the crystal fell to the floor. 

“KLEOPATRA!” He screamed and the general appeared at his feet, already in a kneeling position. 

“Yes, my Lord?” He asked. The Lord of Darkness’s nostrils flared and he pointed to the ball. 

“Get. Me. That. BOY!” He yelled, voice thundering against the stone walls. 

“Which one?” Kleopatra asked. 

“THE BLOND, YOU IMBECILE!” 

“Of course, my Lord.” Kleopatra bowed his head again and teleported out of the room. 

The Lord of Darkness began to throw a tantrum, knowing no other way to let his feelings escape. He trashed his bedroom, toppling furniture and shattering mirrors. 

Taiyou curled into the corner of his cage, shaking. 

What had he done? 


	20. Chapter 20

The night had worn on. 

The two were exhausted from the fun, the fight, and from stolen kisses. 

It was time for Dream to go. 

He stood in the entryway, his feet still in the slippers Cross had provided him to wear, a glorious pout on his face. Cross thought it might have been the best pout he had seen yet.

He tried not to laugh. 

“Tell me what’s on your mind.” He said and stepped into the entryway as well, placing his hands on Dream’s shoulders. “You look like you’re about to cry.” 

Dream murmured something, looking down at the tiles. 

“I didn’t catch that, Goldie.” 

Dream flushed at his new pet name and slowly looked up through his thick eyelashes, sending Cross’s heart fluttering. 

“I don’t want to leave.” He stated. Cross smiled and gently took his hands. 

“I know… But your parents are waiting for you. You don’t want them to worry.” 

“I’ll just tell them I’m sleeping over at Blue’s.” Dream gripped his hands tightly. 

“Dream…” Cross blushed. “We can’t… It’s too soon… I don’t think we’re ready-” 

“I don’t mean like that!” Dream snapped, though his face was as red as a cherry. “I just… Don’t you feel it?” 

Cross sighed. 

“Something telling me that I should never let you out of my arms, or my sight, ever again?” He asked. Dream nodded. 

“That one.” Dream wrapped his arms around Cross’s waist, and the older student knew that he was done for. Dream would get his way. 

“Okay…” He relented. “But you still have to go to school tomorrow.” 

“No fair.” Dream grumbled, but was satiated. Cross pulled him back into the small apartment. 

“Fair.” Cross laughed. “I’ll get you some of my clothes to sleep in.” 

Dream’s arms tightened. 

“What?” Cross asked. 

“I’m just…” Dream looked up at him. “Really happy.” 

“Me too.” Cross smiled and kissed him, for the thousandth time that day. 

And when they went to bed that night, Dream dressed in Cross’s clothes, nearly swallowed by them, Cross kissed him again and again as he played with his hair, counting all of the blessing that had led him to this moment in his life. He fell asleep with only thoughts of waking up to beautiful amber eyes and a good morning kiss, sweet with sleep. 

But, 

It was to remain merely a fantasy.


	21. Chapter 21

Dream’s sleep had been deep and long, giving him ample time to dream. 

Or rather, 

Remember. 

The images were too unfocused in his subconscious mind for him to retain most of them. It was like looking through a mirrored pool to the rocks beneath. He could make out the shapes but everything else was meaningless. 

He could tell it wasn’t his world he was seeing; perhaps it was some distorted dream-land. But Ink and Blue were there, and even Tsuki gathered around him. He had fun. He played all day, seeming to have no cares in the world. 

But it wasn’t complete without a certain someone. 

His dream jumped to a ballroom, the vague shapes of people swirling around him as they danced. But he only had eyes for one person. His heart leapt into his throat every time their eyes met across the dancefloor, both too shy to make the first move. Finally, the person next to him had enough, sighed and grumbled something before making his way toward the object of Dream’s affection. But Dream couldn’t make out this stranger. Something told him this person was important to him… 

And yet their face remained obscured. 

Dutifully, the person made their way back, body language triumphant as they led the Earth Prince towards Dream. He got closer… and closer… And- 

Dream woke up. 

He expected to turn over and face Cross, but instead he found himself in some sort of cell that had been outfitted with a comfortable bed and soft linens. 

It was bizarre, and Dream believed himself to still be dreaming. 

He pinched himself and yelped. 

He patted himself down, finding his transformation compact nestled safely in the breast pocket of Cross’s pajama shirt. 

“Good. You’re awake.” A voice slithered in from the shadows before someone appeared before him. They were his height with dark, almost a deep purple, hair and bright cyan eyes with slits for pupils. 

Dream got an uneasy feeling just looking at him and pressed his back into the cold stone wall behind him. 

“W-who are you? Wh-where am I?” He demanded, lowering his hand so the being wouldn’t assume he had a weapon on him. 

“So many questions…” The other clicked his tongue. “I’m The Lord of Darkness.” 

Dream blinked. 

“That’s kind of… a cold name, don’t you think?” He asked without stopping to think. The Lord blinked at him, then laughed. 

“No. It’s the name I was given. What’s yours?” The Lord asked. 

“Dream Tsukino. It’s also the name I was given.” Dream glanced around his prison. “Where am I?” 

“Ah. You’re in my kingdom. You’ll be safe here.” 

Dream froze. 

“Safe from what?” He asked quietly. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. 

The Lord studied him. 

“That’s none of your concern. The point is, your safe.” 

“But I don’t want to be here. I want to go back!” Dream cried, the sound of his shrill voice making the Lord take a step back. 

“You’re not going back!” He snarled, making Dream cower onto the bed. “You’re safe here. You’ll continue to be safe here!” 

The Lord moved closer to the cell, glaring at the figure in it. 

“And that’s the point! You have to be safe!” 

He paused, feeling his shoulders slump and his voice becoming quieter. 

“I have to keep you safe… I have to… This time…” 

Before Dream could react the Lord spun on his heel, stalking towards the door before disappearing, leaving Dream alone to process what had happened. 


	22. Chapter 22

“INK!” 

Ink whipped his head around, surprised to hear Tsuki’s voice ringing clearly this early in the morning. He saw Blue running towards him, the rabbit nestled in his arms. 

She looked like she had seen death. 

“Woah, woah!” He quickly tried to quiet her. “Someone’s gonna hear you, ma petite lapine.” 

“Ink, we’ve got an emergency.” Blue huffed, panting from his run. 

“We can’t find Dream!” Tsuki cried and Ink shushed her once more. 

“Okay, slow down. What’s going on?” 

“He never came home last night.” Tsuki tried to quiet her voice, but the hysteria rising in her reflected in her voice. “He called home and said he was going to be staying at Blue’s and-” 

“And guess where he wasn’t?” Blue growled. Ink looked between him and Tsuki, trying not to show his worry to them. 

Something in the back of his mind was telling him that he needed to remain calm. That he needed a level head. 

He needed to lead. 

“Okay, so,” He started, blinking rapidly and trying to form his thoughts into words. “He didn’t come home last night, after a date, and after that really really weird kiss between him and Masked X. I think we need to start by contacting the last person he was with.” 

“So we need Cross?” Blue asked. 

“He’s not with me.” 

They all turned around. 

If Tsuki had simply looked like she had seen death, then Cross looked as if he was death. 

“Oh… Then when was the last time you saw him?” Ink asked, trying to sound casual. 

“When I fell asleep.” Cross’s voice was irritated, and he didn’t have time for these games. He thrust out his hand, and gripped within his fist was a dried black rose. “Whoever took him left this-” 

“You guys spent the night together?” Blue gasped. Cross flushed. 

“Not like that! He didn’t want to go home and I let him stay and-” 

“That doesn’t make sense because Masked X kissed-” Ink started but was stopped by Tsuki jumping at him, trying to make him shut up. 

Cross sighed loudly. 

“I  _ am  _ Masked X.” 

The three of them stared at him. 

Then, Ink laughed. 

“No way. There’s no way someone like you can kiss like that.” 

A growl slowly rose from Cross’s throat. 

“We don’t have time for this, Sailor Orion.” He snapped. Ink recoiled as if he’d been hit. 

“Okay, okay.” Ink ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up from his meticulous morning routine. “Sorry, geez.” 

Blue looked back to Cross, his face sad and soft. 

“Can I see that?” He asked, pointing to the rose. It was as if whoever had left it was making a mockery of Cross’s ability to summon roses meant only to be given to his beloved. 

Cross nodded and handed it over. Blue took out his computer and scanned one of the petals. 

“It’s definitely from the enemy…” He whispered. 

“But how would they know who he was?” Ink asked. 

“...” Cross frowned. “They wouldn’t. I was left completely unharmed. That means they wouldn’t know how I was.” 

“Or they do know.” Blue huffed, pointing back to the rose. “Why else would they leave this? Wouldn’t it just be easier to take Dream and make you think he had gotten tired of you and left?” 

“But I would be asking questions! This makes it seem like someone kidnapped him, but if I’m just a normal human I’d have no idea what it would mean.” Cross fought back. 

“How much DO you know?” Blue pressed. 

“Quiet!” Tsuki cried, her paws cradling her skull. “I need to think!” 

Everyone quieted, watching her warily. 

“I know that rose…” She whispered. “I just… My memories… They’re not coming back fast enough…” 

Cross took the rose back, staring down at it. 

“It’s all my fault…” He whispered. “I should’ve…” 

He shook his head. 

He didn’t have the time. 

“You guys go to school. I have to go look for Dream.” 

“Hey! We’re not letting you go out there by yourself! Besides, we’ll cover more ground with more people.” Ink said. Cross sighed and smiled sadly. 

“It’ll look really bad if all three of you are gone. And hopefully Tsuki can get her memories back even a little bit by the end of the day.” 

“...” Tsuki shook her head before jumping into Cross’s arms. “I’ll come with you. I can’t… I can’t just sit and wait.” 

Cross gave her a knowing look before nodding. 

“Okay.” He said gently. 

“We’ll call you on the watch when school’s over.” Ink promised. 

“I’ll skip club today so we can get started right away.” Blue echoed. 

“See you then, boys.” Tsuki smiled at them. “I’ll let you know if anything changes.” 


	23. Chapter 23

Dream needed to think, and think quickly.

He could hear monsters outside of his cell, grumbling about having to watch a puny human when they would rather be out sharpening their claws or otherwise being sinister. Dream wasn’t sure if he’d be able to make it out, even transformed, with so many monsters lingering. And he didn’t even know where he was. It didn’t feel like any place he had been before. It was cold, and the magical energy suppressing.

The worst part of it all was thinking about Cross, waking up with no one beside him and thinking Dream had left him alone, with no note or kiss goodbye. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around himself, pleading with his own body not to cry. He didn’t have the time or the energy to waste on crying. 

He needed to get out. 

He needed to get back to Cross. 

And yet. 

There was the look the Lord of Darkness had given him throughout their entire conversation. Something was there that Dream couldn’t put a finger on. And while he assumed the Lord was meant to be terrifying, Dream found him anything but. He couldn’t have been any older than himself, and though the spikes coming out of his shoulder were a bit intimidating, Dream couldn’t seem to muster any sort of fear towards him. 

“Here.” A deep voice came from the cell’s door and Dream looked up quickly. General Kleopatra was there, sliding a change of clothes through the bars. “The Lord wishes for you to change into these.” 

Dream tentatively stood, going to the door and picking up the outfit. 

There was no way in hell he was changing out of Cross’s pajamas, but he could at least pretend he was going to until the general left. 

“Why am I here?” He asked, looking straight into the black, murky depths that were Kleopatra’s eyes. Even though there weren’t any irises or pupils there, he could tell the general was studying him curiously. 

Kleopatra tilted his head, cascading his long white hair over his shoulder. 

“Because the Lord wished it.” 

“Where’s Cross?” Dream had to know if he was okay, or if he had been taken as well. 

“The other boy?” Kleopatra smirked. “I left him where he was. Seemed senseless to kill him, though I would have loved to. We can use his energy.” 

Dream frowned, though relieved that Cross had been left unharmed. 

“Can you…” He whispered, taking a step forward. “Can you tell me about… the Lord?” 

Kleopatra’s eyes narrowed. 

“Why do you want to know?” 

Dream refused to look away, though he wanted to. He couldn’t back down, or show any signs of weakness. He knew that, somehow, about this older boy. He took another step forward and straightened his spine. 

“Because…” He hesitated, then let his heart speak for him: 

“Because I love him.” 


	24. Chapter 24

A day passed. 

They didn’t find Dream.

  
  



	25. Chapter 25

While Kleopatra hadn’t been able to give him much information, even after the shock had worn off, he did tell Dream as much as he was comfortable sharing. 

Dream learned that the Lord served the Great Ruler and was the only one allowed to talk to him. The generals were under the Lord’s command as well, serving him and ultimately their Great Ruler. 

The rest, Kleopatra said, he’d have to ask the Lord himself. 

And then Dream was left alone once more, still in pajamas and still unsure of what to do. He wasn’t the strategist on the team - Blue was. But anytime he thought of Cross and how he had left him, he was filled with renewed energy to at least try. 

“Why are you still in those ratty clothes?” 

Dream turned from where he had been drawing lines with his finger into the sheets on his bed back to the door, trying his best not to look like he was up to anything. But the Lord seemed less concerned about what he had been doing and more about what he was wearing. 

“Because…” Dream balled his fists in Cross’s shirt. “Because they’re his…” 

The Lord’s lips pulled back in a snarl. 

“Why?!” He cried out, voice echoing off the stone walls. “Why do you care for him so much? He’s nothing. He’s pathetic.” 

Dream didn’t flinch, but he did flush and bite his bottom lip. 

“I-I don’t know-” 

“THEN FORGET ABOUT HIM!” The Lord yelled, now causing Dream to take a step back. And when he did so, the Lord’s eyes widened. Even though he expected this human to be scared of him, he didn’t want him to be. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. 

But Dream didn’t wait. He moved towards the cell door, want to reach through and touch the person beyond it. He didn’t, and instead wrapped his hands around the bars. 

“Why do you care so much about him? Why do you care so much about what I do with him?” Dream hesitated. “Why do you care so much about  _ me _ ?”

The Lord looked up at him, looking like a scared child who was back into a corner. He moved forward, placing hands over his brother’s, careful not to let his long nails scrape over the porcelain skin that seemed so delicate.

“You wouldn’t believe me, even if I tried to explain.” He whispered, voice softer than it had ever been. 

Dream looked into his eyes. He could feel something there, that spark that had made him speak out of turn with Kleopatra. The Lord’s hands were hot over his own, but it didn’t feel right. Not with a set of bars between them. He pressed his forehead against the door. 

“I know you.” He whispered. 

“You shouldn’t.” The Lord was still quiet, his voice sounding like it would break at any moment. He didn’t like this - keeping his human brother locked up. He wanted to let him out. But he knew he would just try to run back to that filthy human boy. The one who would be his downfall. And he just couldn’t risk that. 

“I do.” Dream’s voice was sharper. “You’re not the ‘Lord’ to me.” 

He pulled back, eyes filling with tears. The Lord blinked at him but could do nothing to console him. 

“I know you. I don’t know your name, and I can’t recognize your face, but…” Dream reached through the bars, placing each of his palms on one of the Lord’s cheeks. His tears began to spill over. 

“Every night, every. Single. Night, I looked out the window. Something was missing from me. Something… Someone, was missing from me. I prayed. I prayed so much to the moon.” 

They were both too caught up in Dream’s speech that they didn’t notice his tears beginning to glow a bright golden. 

“I’ve found you.” Dream smiled, yet sadly. “But they’ve done something to you.” 

That’s when the Lord snapped back to reality, looking horrifically around the room as his brother’s bright tears floated in midair around them. 

“What… What are you doing…?!” He cried, trying to take a step back but it was too late. 

The tears shot back into Dream, gathering at his heart and glowing brighter than the sun itself, forming a beautiful golden apple just outside of his chest. 

“The moon prince?” The Lord whispered, too stunned to act. 

A flash of light shot out of Dream, transforming his clothing into beautiful ones of white, a sun symbol shining brightly on his forehead. The cell door gave way to the power of the Legendary Golden Apple, allowing Dream to reach his brother, gathering him up in his arms, pressing his stiff body into his chest. 

“You have to come home…” He whispered in the Lord’s ear. “Prince Lunar.” 

The Lord screamed as he began to shake. What was happening to him? What was that name?! He cried out in pain again and tried to throw the moon prince off of him, but Dream wasn’t letting go. He held onto the Lord tighter, as though his life depended on it. He knew, if he could just get the dark energy out of Prince Lunar, he could take both of them home. Where they belonged. Together. 

_ ‘ DREAM’  _

Tsuki’s voice echoed in his head. Good. His communicator was working. She could help them. 

_ ‘DREAM COME HOME. NOW.’  _

_‘Not without him!’_ He responded as the Lord continued to cry in agony, the darkness not letting go. 

_ ‘YOU MUST. YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE OR YOU’LL BOTH DIE.’  _

_‘I WON’T!’_ He screamed in return. He couldn’t leave him. Not when he had only just found him. 

_‘Dream.’_ It was… Cross?! Cross was with Tsuki?! _‘You have to come home. Please. I can’t lose you. We’ll go back for him, okay? But we can’t if you’re not safe.’_

_ ‘Cross…’  _

_‘Please, Dream… I love you.’_

That snapped Dream to reality. He looked at the Lord in his arms, writhing in pain. The darkness here, it was just too strong, and Dream to weak and untrained to help. 

“Lunar…” He whispered, bending down his head and pressing their foreheads together. “I’ll come back for you, okay? I promise… I love you… I love you so much.” 

The Lord looked up at him, his vision blurry from pain but he tried to smile nonetheless. 

“I…” He started. “I love you too, Solar… Now go… Before HE catches you.” 

With a last hug, Dream pulled away. He took one more look at his brother, who fell to the floor, helpless without his supporting frame, and gently took the Legendary Golden Apple into his hands and vanished, into a ray of bright sunshine. 


	26. Chapter 26

Dream came crashing down into the hard floor of the team’s secret base underneath the arcade they loved to frequent. 

“Dream!” Ink, Blue, Tsuki, and Cross cried out at the same time. 

Cross pushed his way to the blond, falling on his knees before him and gathering him into his arms. 

“Oh Dream…” He whispered into his hair. Dream clung to him, his tears not stopping. 

“We have to go back! We have to go back now!” He pleaded, one hand still desperately clutching the Legendary Golden Apple. Cross only pressed him deeper into his chest, holding him as closely as humanly possible. 

“Not right now, Dream…” He tried to soothe him, but that only caused him further duress. 

“We have to! That’s my brother! I c-can’t just leave him!” 

“We have to make a plan, first. We can’t… We have to be safe about this…” 

“Tsuki…” Ink looked to their rabbit guide. “Why is he dressed like that? And what’s that thing he has?” 

“...” Tsuki watched the two, frowning sadly. “That’s the Legendary Golden Apple…” 

“But you said the moon prince would have it!” Blue cried out. Tsuki turned to look at him. 

“...And that’s… the moon prince we were looking for.” 

The two looked back to their friend, who only seemed mildly better after a few whispers in his ear from Cross. He was still sobbing, with no end in sight to his tears. Blue paused, then looked back to her. 

“You said, ‘the moon prince we were looking for.’ Does that mean…?” 

She nodded slowly. 

“There is another moon prince.” Tsuki confirmed. The room fell silent, all but Dream’s sniffles. 

“What do you mean, ‘another’?” Ink asked. She shook her head. 

“I didn’t remember it, until Taiyou started the process of me recovering my memories. I… I can only guess the second prince was removed from them to make my job less complicated…” Her ears fell and she looked to Dream. “I’m so sorry…” 

Dream tried to smile at her, but failed. 

“You didn’t know…” He whispered. “We didn’t know.” 

“What do we do now?” Cross asked, once again clutching Dream tightly to him. He had been so worried… And now? Now things were a lot more complicated. 

“...” Tsuki turned to the computer once more. “We need to go to the moon.” 

“Go to the moon?” Blue gawked. 

“There’s a way to use your powers to get there. I know there’s something there that will help explain everything…” Tsuki looked back to them. “Dream… Do you… feel different?” 

“Yeah.” He wanted to roll his eyes, but Tsuki looked more serious than he had ever seen her. 

“And you remember things?” 

“...” He paused. “I remember…” 

He looked down at his clothes, Cross following his gaze. 

“I remember… My name was Solar, and I had a brother named Lunar.” Dream’s body tensed as he tried to hold back tears. Cross immediately rubbed his back, trying to steady him. 

“And I know that I miss him.” He finished, curling back into Cross, wanting to bury his head in his shoulder to try and press the negative emotions rising in him away. 

“But you found him.” Tsuki smiled. Dream blinked, then gave her a real smile. 

“Yeah… I guess I did.” He wiped a few stray tears away. 

Tsuki hopped down from her perch and ran to him then, hopping straight into his arms. 

“We’ll get him back… We  _ will  _ Dream.” She whispered, nuzzling his cheek lovingly. 

“Dream…” Cross whispered slowly. The blond looked up and blinked, urging him to continue. “You…” 

Cross paused.

“You look just like the prince in my dreams.” 

Now Dream blinked again and looked down at his outfit, then back up at Cross. 

“How is it possible that you dreamed of me?” He asked. Cross laughed softly and shook his head before gently pushing hair out of Dream’s face. 

“I don’t know… But we’re special, see?” He whispered, slowly beginning to lean down as Dream stretched to meet him- 

“OH EW!” Ink cried, making the two pull apart. “We’re NOT doing that today, nope!” 

Dream pouted and reached down to grab one of his shoes so that he could properly throw it at his friend, but Tsuki stopped him. 

“He’s right, kind of…” She sighed. “You need to get home, and we all need to rest. Tomorrow night, we’re going to the moon.” 

“Tomorrow?” Blue asked. Tsuki nodded. 

“Tomorrow. It’s a full moon. We’ll be able to use the pathway then.” She explained. 

“Tsuki…” Dream brought her attention back to him. He was already wrapping his arms around Cross’s neck protectively. The rabbit could see a struggle brewing. “I can’t go home. I want Cross.” 

“Dream…” She hopped onto his shoulder, staring him straight in the eyes. “Your parents are worried. We’ve covered for you the best we can but you have to see them.” 

He shook his head before clinging tightly to Cross, burying his head into his shoulder. Cross only sighed and held him, not having any strength in him to deny Dream. Tsuki would have to be the one who did the convincing. 

“Dream…” She scolded, though there was hardly any true malice in her voice. She wanted to give him anything and everything he wanted and needed. He had just found his brother, only to be torn from him again. She knew she shouldn’t, but she felt guilty for that. 

“Dream we have to go… Don’t you want to see your parents? Your mom? Don’t you want to let them know you’re okay?” She whispered tenderly, but Dream just curled further around Cross, gripping him so tightly that he thought his spine might break. 

“...” Tsuki looked to Ink and Blue who just shrugged, fresh out of ideas. Then she looked to Cross, who ended up burying his face in Dream’s hair. 

He was absolutely useless, and needing this as much as Dream-

“Oh.” Tsuki blinked, the answer so obvious she should have seen it straight away. “What if Cross comes with us?” 

“Huh?” Dream pulled back slightly so he could meet her eyes. She smiled. 

“Well, he can’t come in… the front door.” Now Tsuki smirked. “We’ll all walk home, then Cross will hide, and me and you go inside. It’s just now dinner time, so you’ll sit down to eat. I, on the other hand, shall run upstairs and open the window. Cross will sneak in. Ta-da! Then you two can be together.” 

She laughed. 

“Aw, I want a pet that would help me sneak boys in at night.” Ink sighed. Blue frowned. 

“You don’t even want boys.” Blue snorted. 

“But I DO want a pet that would help me sneak them in.” Ink shrugged. Before Blue could respond, Dream let out a cry of happiness, gathering the rabbit in his arms and kissing the moon on her forehead. 

“Thank you Tsuki!” He smiled happily. 

“But why?” Cross asked. Tsuki coughed. 

“Like last night, I’m scared of you going home. They know where you live, and there’s no way I’d let Dream go back until we’ve settled this.”

“Wait…” Dream looked up, blinking his bright golden eyes through his thick eyelashes, sending a flutter through Cross’s heart. “Where’d you stay last night? Here?” 

“Uh… No…” The color began rising in Cross’s cheek. 

“I let him sleep in your bed!” Tsuki said happily. “So he’s already well acquainted with your room… And the house. Well, actually, I don’t think he slept. He was too worried.” 

Now Dream was blushing, unsure of how to feel. 

“He’s a really twisty-turny bed mate, y’know?” Tsuki continued, obviously not feeling the mutual embarrassment coming from the two. “I eventually gave him a pillow to hold but he was all, ‘It smells just like him…’ And then he stared out the window, all stoically.” She laughed. 

“Good times, you know?” She finished, finally looking at the two of them, beet red. 

“Uh… I think that’s enough…” Blue sighed. Tsuki took the hint and jumped from her perch. 

“Uh, yeah, you’re right!” She laughed nervously. “We should get going, anyway. I think your mom is planning katsu!” 

“Tsuki…” Dream whispered, not prepared to move from Cross’s lap. “Can we… Walk home together? Alone?” 

“...” Tsuki studied them, then sighed. “Fine. I’ll sneak in and implement my part of the plan myself. You also need to detransform before going home.” 

“...How?” Dream asked sadly. Tsuki smiled gently at him. 

“You have the Legendary Golden Apple… Wish for it.” She explained. 

He held the apple close to him, closing his eyes and wishing to become normal once again. The Apple shined, transforming his clothes back into Cross’s pajamas. Then it became a normal seeming object, just a simple apple with a golden hue. 

“What do I do with it?” He asked. 

“Keep it, remember?” She smiled at him again. “The moon prince is the one who harnesses its power. Keep it with you at all times.” 

Dream nodded and placed it in the pajamas’ breast pocket, the apple clinking against his compact as it settled. 

“Ready?” Cross asked. He nodded and the two of them stood, Cross holding his hands delicately. Dream was weak from the energy he had used, but at least he could stand and walk. 

“Hurry home you two.” Tsuki instructed. “I need to close up here and then I’ll be there to let you in, Cross.” 

She glared at the two other guardians. 

“And I am NOT a pet.” She hissed. 

“Okay, we’ll go.” Dream assured her. “Thanks, Ink, Blue… You two are great friends.” 

“Of course, Dream.” Blue shook his head. “We’ll always come after you.” 

Dream smiled again before Cross led him out and up the stairs. 

“If you’re not a pet, then what are you?” Ink whispered to Tsuki as they left. 

She watched them go until they had disappeared, her confidence only growing in the pair. She still couldn’t put her finger on Cross, but she felt that as all of her memories returned she would understand fully. She was certain of it. 

“Hmm…” She thought. “A guardian, I think.” 

* * *

They had only gotten about halfway to Dream’s house before his knees buckled. Cross caught him, quickly sweeping him into his arms and continuing on. 

“I’m… Okay…” Dream whispered. “You don’t have to carry me.” 

Cross rolled his eyes. 

“You’re obviously not. You nearly face planted on that poor storm drain.” 

The resulting puffing of cheeks only made Cross grin. 

“Dream… Just let me take care of you.” He whispered. Dream’s cheeks flattened again and he rested his cheek against his chest. 

“Okay… Fine.” He paused. “...Thank you.” 

“...” Cross held him close. “I’m sorry I didn’t protect you.” 

“Huh?” Dream leaned his head up and blinked. “You mean from getting kidnapped? Don’t worry, I talked to Kleo. He said he put you under a spell. There wasn’t anything you could’ve done.” 

“Wait… Kleo? Who’s Kleo?” 

“General Kleopatra…?” Dream tilted his head, as if this was child’s artihmetic. 

“You… You talked to Kleopatra? And he just told you all of that?” 

“He told me a lot of things. He’s not so bad… He… He’s the closest one to my brother.” 

Cross sighed and shook his head. 

“You’re really something, you know that?” 

“What? What something am I?” Dream gasped. Cross laughed. 

“It’s a compliment, Dream… I just… You can make friends with anyone, even that guy.” Cross smiled again. Dream pouted and crossed his arms. 

“That’s not a bad thing…” He huffed and Cross shook his head once more. 

“No, it’s not.” He replied, bending down and kissing his forehead. “I love that about you.” 

Dream’s heart went still as he remembered Cross’s words while he was struggling to cling to his brother. 

“C-Cross…” 

“Yeah?”

“What you said… earlier… Did you mean it?” 

Cross looked down, confused. 

“I said a lot of things earlier. Which one?” 

Dream’s cheeks puffed up. 

“Where you said you loved me? What else would I be asking about?!” 

Cross blinked, laughed, then settled into a soft smile. 

“Dream…” He stopped walking. “I love you. I meant it then and I meant it now.” 

Dream smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Cross’s neck. 

“I love you too…” He whispered, pressing their lips together. 

With his friends, with Cross, Dream knew he’d be able to get his brother back. It was almost as if the Golden Apple was whispering to him, telling him it would be alright. 

He just needed to believe. 


	27. Chapter 27

“LORD!” Kleopatra came barreling into the room, finding his superior lying on the floor where he had been left. He didn’t have time to take in the broken cell and the absent prisoner. Instead, he focused only on the Lord of Darkness, bending down beside him. 

“Kleopatra…” The Lord sighed, chest heavy. He was weak from the Legendary Golden Apple’s power and the reckless abandon with which his brother had wielded it. But it wasn’t that he couldn’t move. Not from that alone. 

He was terrified and his body refused to move from the ground. He knew King Quetzalcoatl had felt the immense power Dream had wielded. He would know that the moon prince had been here, with the Legendary Golden Apple, and that the Lord had done absolutely nothing to take it or even harm the prince.

“What happened?” Kleopatra asked, waiting for orders before he did anything. 

“...” The Lord shook his head. “Can you… Take me to my room?” 

“Sure…” Kleopatra moved to pick him up, carrying him delicately. He started to summon the power to teleport, but the Lord’s hand on his arm stopped him. 

“No… Walk there. I need to explain something to you.” His voice was soft, setting Kleopatra on edge. But he nodded and began to slowly make his way up the steps. 

“Kleopatra…” The Lord started. “That boy… He was my human brother.” 

Kleopatra nodded in understanding. 

“He is also the moon prince.” 

Kleopatra came to a halt. He stared down the Lord, puzzled and horrified. 

“And you let him go.” It was a statement. The Lord nodded. 

“Our Great Ruler will call me down to see him soon. I have no doubt he will do something to warp my mind… Make me angry, again. I need you to be my guide, Kleopatra.” He whispered. 

Kleopatra stared down at him sadly. 

“If you fall to him, what makes you think I’ll be able to help?” He asked, voice trying to hide the rising anxiety. 

“I won’t fall.” The Lord promised. “But you have something I don’t.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Your purpose.” The Lord gently touched his cheek. “You’ve always had it. That’s why you were dragged here… Because Quetzalcoatl could count on that purpose.” 

Now Kleopatra was thoroughly confused, his black depths for eyes blinking slowly. The Lord smiled softly, too softly, but rather than making him uncomfortable, it set Kleopatra at ease. He knew that smile. 

“What…?” He breathed, unable to look away from his master. 

“You’re not a general.” The Lord stated, reaching his hands up to touch his cheeks, holding his head firmly, but delicately, in place. “And I’m not a lord.” 

“I don’t understand-” 

“I am Prince Lunar of the Moon Kingdom, heir to the throne and you are my closest knight, Kleopatra of the Asteroid Belt.” Prince Lunar exclaimed, his words ringing off the walls and echoing in Kleopatra’s ears. 

He blinked. 

His eyes began to clear. 

The weird black fog of his eyes began to lift. He blinked a few more times. 

“My… prince…” He whispered. Lunar’s face was warped by whatever evil Quetzalcoatl had put on him, but he could see it. He could see the prince underneath all the ungodly spikes and jewelry. Lunar smiled at him. 

“You have to remember me…” Lunar’s fingers tightened on his cheeks, but not enough to hurt. “I’m sure I won’t, or I’ll be blinded by hatred again.” 

“And Eros?” Kleopatra asked. Lunar laughed. 

“I think you’ll find he already knows… He always was a bit faster on the uptake than we were.” 

“...” Kleopatra shook his head. “I can’t just...  _ We  _ can’t just leave… My brother… Prince Solar… He’s not strong enough yet to fight Quetzalcoatl. If we run away, we’ll just be leading him to Solar for an unfair fight. We have to stay and play nice. We have to give him time.” 

“I don’t like that.” Kleopatra frowned, but knew there was nothing he could argue against. It was a solid plan, but it left Lunar vulnerable. “...What of Davida and Hygiea?” 

“...” Lunar frowned sadly, feeling guilty for the first time for what he had done to them. “They’re not ours. Not back then. But I have an idea of where they came from…” 

He sighed. 

“I hope that Solar can heal them.” He looked at his hands. “I only know how to destroy, it seems.” 

Kleopatra clutched him to his chest, shaking his head. 

“That’s not true!” He cried. 

“It is, at least now.” Lunar sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. “Quetzalcoatl is trying to make me into a machine of destruction, and so far he’s succeeded.” 

He sighed. 

“But we don’t have time. There’s someone else I need to see before I’m changed back.” 

Kleopatra nodded and hurried up the steps, knowing they didn’t have much time left. It was all too sudden, and all too nice of a reunion, for them to just have it ripped away again. 

When they stepped into Lunar’s room, Taiyou immediately turned to face them. 

“Lord!” He cried out. Kleopatra set Lunar down, who weakly walked to his cage and opened it. 

“I’m not the Lord, not right now.” He murmured. Taiyou immediately jumped into his arms. 

“Lunar! Prince! I can tell! I can see it!” Taiyou sobbed, clutching as tightly as he could to his prince. 

“I’m sorry, Taiyou… For everything…” Lunar gently hugged him, then pulled him away. “But you have to go now.” 

“What? I can’t! I won’t leave you! I haven’t so far! And I never will!” Taiyou cried. 

“You have to. You have to get to Tsuki… To my brother. Please, Taiyou. They need you. He’s not strong enough yet… If you want me to survive this you have to make sure he’s ready. Okay?” Lunar instructed. Taiyou’s ears fell back and he pouted, then nodded. 

“Okay…” He whispered, defeated. “Lunar…” 

“Yes?” 

“I love you.” The little rabbit whispered, giving him another hug. 

“I love you too…” Lunar smiled and gently stroked his fur. “And Taiyou?” 

“Yes?” 

“Will you… Will you tell him he did the right thing? To leave me behind? That I don’t hate him, no matter what I might say? What I might do?” Lunar could feel his eyes filling with tears for memories he couldn’t quite taste yet. “And that nothing was ever his fault? Nothing was… It was me.” 

“It wasn’t you…” Taiyou whispered, tucking his head under Lunar’s chin. “It was Quetzalcoatl.” 

Lunar wiped his tears away. 

“Please… Just tell him that. And tell…” He pictured the white haired boy that made him so infuriated in the first place. “And tell the other boy…” 

He took a deep breath, preparing to be the bigger person. But he couldn’t let it go. 

“Tell him that if he hurts a hair, or a fingernail, or makes my brother cry once that I won’t ever forgive him.” 

Taiyou sighed, placing his head in his paw. 

“I can’t tell him that.” He shook his head. “How about when we get out of this, you tell him that yourself, mister overprotective brother.” 

Lunar pouted and puffed up, then dismissed it with a wave of his hand. 

“Whatever…” He sighed. “But be careful, Taiyou.” 

Taiyou jumped from his lap and to Kleopatra’s waiting arms. 

“I will. And you do the same. Or I’ll never forgive you.” 

Lunar smiled. 

“It’s a promise.” 


	28. Chapter 28

Taiyou knew something was off when he jumped out of Eros’s arms onto the sidewalk and Tsuki didn’t immediately come running. 

“Why isn’t she coming to get me?” He asked aloud. 

“Probably asleep…” Eros shrugged. 

“...” Taiyou watched the window for a second more before turning back to his friend. “Are you going to be okay?” 

Eros studied him. Kleopatra had given him the job of sending the rabbit off since he himself couldn’t leave the prince’s side. Eros didn’t mind, but he scowled all the same. 

“I’ll be alright.” He assured the rabbit before his mouth pulled back in an involuntary snarl. 

“You don’t look like you’ll be okay…” Taiyou whispered. 

Eros broke. 

“It’s not fair!” He shouted, his voice echoing off the house. He wanted to care about how loud he was being, but he couldn’t find it in him. “Why do we get to keep our memories and he has to have his wiped clean?! Why does he have to play the bad guy?!” 

“Eros…” Taiyou murmured. He would have tried to hug him, but he knew of Eros’s aversion to touch and thought better of it. “None of this is fair. Not even you having your memories is fair… If Queen Nim had her way you wouldn’t even have to remember…” 

“Screw Queen Nim!” Eros’s voice rose again. “She’s the reason for all of this! She was the one who agreed to-” 

“Eros!” Taiyou snapped, glowering at him. “She wanted what was best for her son. She didn’t know it would turn out like-” 

“SHE SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT HER OTHER SON TOO!” Eros roared, making Taiyou clamp his ears to his skull. When he looked back up, blue strings were hanging from the general’s eyes, King Quetzalcoatl’s grotesque gift. 

Eros couldn’t cry; he could only produce strings, as if in remembrance of the puppet he had become. 

“Eros…” Taiyou gently touched his boot. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Eros whispered. “You’ve been through a lot too…” 

“We all have.” Taiyou reminded him. “That’s why Lunar is doing this. For all of us.” 

Eros frowned, but said nothing more on the subject. 

“I have to get back.” He murmured. “Be careful, Taiyou.” 

“I will.” The rabbit promised. 

“And… look out for Orion. I know he doesn’t remember me but he’s an idiot and-” 

“He’ll remember you soon enough.” Taiyou smiled. “But that’s not going to make him less of an idiot, you know?” 

Eros sighed, a tiny hint of a smile peeking through. 

“I know… Thank you, Taiyou.” 

“Be careful, Eros. You’ve got the sharpest mind. Remember to rely on your senses.” Taiyou instructed. Eros laughed. 

“Taiyou, your time as my instructor is over. Now please, help them so we can finally be free.” He whispered sadly. 

Taiyou nodded and watched him teleport away, trying his best not to worry. He might not be in the castle any longer but now there were two covert knights, protecting their prince as they had been born to do. He sighed and turned to the house that would become his home; the one he should have been living at his whole life. 

With Nightmare Tsukino. 

He hurried his way up the tree and into the bedroom through the window, nearly falling out of it at the sight he saw. 

There, in Dream’s bed, was not only Dream but the white haired boy Lunar hated so much, their bodies curled together. Well, as together as they could be with Tsuki between them, all four of her paws stretched out as far as they would go, making space between them. 

Lunar would kill him if he let this continue. 

But the longer Taiyou looked at the scene the more he noticed how peaceful their faces were. Dream’s hair was laying around him like a soft golden halo, a soft smile on those perfectly bowed lips he shared with his brother. And the other boy looked just as content, even with one of Tsuki’s paws pressed firmly into his cheek. 

Well, what Lunar didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

Taiyou smiled and closed the window, hopping down onto the bed and curling up next to his sister. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, baby sister.” He whispered, gently nuzzling his cheek. 

“You’re only…” Tsuki said through soft snores, “A minute older…” 

Taiyou held back a laugh. 

At least some things never changed. 


	29. Chapter 29

“Where is the moon prince?” 

King Quetzalcoatl’s voice was calm, even. He knew the answers to the questions he was asking Lunar, but the prince’s face still remained impassive. 

“He escaped.” Lunar said simply. 

“And you let him?” 

“He wielded the Legendary Golden Apple towards me. It immobilized me.” All true. 

“My poor, poor Lord…” Quetzalcoatl sighed. “You let him take advantage of you?” 

“No. He did it to me.” Lunar growled. 

“I find that hard to believe.” The king sighed once more. “Did he get to your mind? What lies has he told you?” 

“None.” That was also true. Dream had not lied to him once. Lunar almost didn’t think his brother was capable of lying. Not about important things, anyway. 

“You’re not acting like yourself, Lord.” 

Quetzalcoatl knew. It wasn’t much of a surprise to Lunar, and he had braced himself for this. 

“He’s my human brother.” He snapped, raising his voice. “Why didn’t you tell me I had a brother?” 

The energy in the pit seemed startled by his reaction. 

Good. 

“Why should you care if you have a brother?” He snapped in return. 

He was lashing out. 

Even better. 

“You told me your monsters found me as a baby; abandoned!” Lunar cried. 

“You were abandoned. Humans are filth. They tossed you away because they didn’t like you, Lord. They wanted him instead. Don’t you get it? I saved you from that knowledge.” 

Lunar glared at him. 

“Humans are filthy.” He spat, agreeing with his captor. 

“You’re still angry.” King Quetzalcoatl’s voice went back to being calm. 

“Of course I’m angry! Why would they choose him over me!” Lunar shouted, splaying his arms out. 

He just… 

Needed Quetzalcoatl to believe him. 

The energy studied him. 

“Do you wish for revenge?” It asked. 

Lunar’s lips curled. 

“Yes.” He growled with a smirk. If he could reach Solar… 

Quetzalcoatl seemed pleased. 

“Then I’ll be taking your memories back.” The energy laughed as a beam was sent from it to Lunar’s forehead. 

Lunar’s eyes widened. He felt the memories of his reunion with his brother becoming distorted, perverted. He was growing angry. So very, very angry. His parents hadn’t wanted him… 

He shook his head, trying to keep his mind clear, even if just a bit. It wasn’t his parents it was… 

His mind refocused on the image of that human boy he had seen with Dream all the time. He snarled. 

“Are you ready for your revenge?” Quetzalcoatl asked calmly. 

The Lord of Darkness gnashed his teeth together, the pure unadulterated hatred flowing over him. His forehead was hot, burning where Quetzalcoatl had used his energy to revert Lunar back into his faithful servant. 

“Yes.” The Lord growled. 

“Rest for now. We must gather our strength, like I’m sure they are…” The king paused. “And my Lord?” 

The Lord looked at him, eyes nearly glowing with the rage he was feeling. 

“Unfreeze Davida and Hygiea. It’s time.” 


	30. Chapter 30

Cross woke up the following morning, but did not open his eyes. 

Not immediately. 

He was nervous. He knew by the feel of the sheets and the scent of Dream’s shampoo where he was, and that the previous night hadn’t been a fever dream. But he was still terrified of opening his eyes and finding an empty bed next to him. 

But he knew he had to open his eyes at some point. 

Slowly, he lifted his eyelids, heart racing. 

He couldn’t take it; he couldn’t take another morning of finding Dream missing. It would destroy him. 

But when he finally had his eyes fully open he was greeted with the most perfect sight he had ever seen in his life: 

Dream was still nestled into the pillow beside him, hair a mess since he hadn’t left it in his ponytail. He looked peaceful, his face a neutral slate. Cross breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, only barely noticing that Tsuki had seemed to have left them alone. 

He gently reached out and touched his cheek, making sure he was real. Dream let out a soft sigh at his touch, and Cross could have melted. So he stroked his cheek with his thumb, teasing another sound out of the blond and a furrowed brow. Slowly, Dream’s eyes opened, his beautiful amber irises rising to meet his own mismatched ones. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Dream asked, voice heavy with sleep. Cross only smiled. 

“You’re just…” He sucked in a breath. “So beautiful, Dream.” 

Dream blushed and sank back into his pillow, too tired to try and hide his face. He was exhausted from using all of his energy the evening before, and sleep had done little to restore it. 

“And you’re cheesy…” Dream mumbled. Cross gently pulled him towards him, pressing him against his chest. 

“I’m just really happy…” Cross pressed his face into Dream’s hair, trying to drink him in. 

“...” Dream paused before wrapping his arms around Cross. “Cross?” 

Cross pulled back and looked down at him. 

“Yeah?” He asked, still smiling. Dream moved up, giving him a tender kiss on his cheek. 

“I love you, Cross.” He smiled, pulling back. Cross pressed their foreheads together. 

“I love you too, my little sun.”

“WAKE UP YOU TWO!” 

The door burst open and the voice’s owner rushed in, hopping onto their bed and beginning to smack Cross in the face with her two little furry paws. 

“We’re awake!” Cross cried. “Is it okay for you to be so loud?!” 

“Yeah!” Tsuki smiled, sitting back on his chest. “Dream’s parents went to work. Don’t worry, I wrote a note saying you felt bad so you could stay home and sleep in.” 

She smiled at Dream, who was contemplating whether or not to throw her across the room. 

“But I have big news!” She grinned and hopped back. The two of them sat up. “Meet my brother!” 

“What?” Dream asked, but didn’t get the chance to finish. 

A small black rabbit peeked his head around the doorframe, then slowly hopped into the room. 

“H-hi… I’m Taiyou… It’s nice to meet you.” He tried to smile. 

“Isn’t he cute?” Tsuki asked and hopped down, going to him. 

Dream stared, feeling as if he knew this rabbit, almost intimately. His eyes lingered on the sun on his forehead, then he touched his own where the sun mark had appeared last night. Taiyou watched him gently, smiling kindly. 

“Solar....” Taiyou stopped and shook his head. “Dream…” 

“You can go to him.” Tsuki urged, and Taiyou slowly jumped onto the bed. 

“I…” Taiyou frowned slightly. “You brother wants me to tell you something.” 

Dream blinked. 

“From Lunar?” He held his breath. 

“Yes… He’s going to try and work from the inside. His generals… They’re going to help. He’ll be alright.” Taiyou smiled. “And… And he says that he wants you to know he loves you, no matter what, and you did the right thing by leaving him. He also said that it’s not your fault, and to not forget that, no matter what he says or does.” 

Dream’s face fell. 

“Is he in trouble?” He asked quietly. Taiyou looked away. 

“He will be.” His ears fell. “That’s why he sent me away… To complete your training without him because…” 

Taiyou had to pause to gather himself. 

“Because you’re the only one who can help him now.” 

Dream felt his blood run cold, and on instinct Cross pulled him close. Taiyou’s attention turned to the white haired boy, the one Lunar had been so distraught over. He could feel familiar energy coming off of him, the energy Tsuki no doubt felt and trusted him because of it. 

“You…” He started towards him, then stopped. 

“He’s Cross.” Dream tried to smile. Taiyou didn’t return it. 

“You’re in grave danger, Cross.” 

Everyone stared at him. 

“What?” Dream asked, unconsciously moving his body into a protective stance between the rabbit and Cross. But Taiyou sat back. 

“He’s angry with you… I don’t know why.” Taiyou sighed sadly. “It’s the ravings of a jealous child, I think.” 

“Why would he be jealous?” Cross asked. Taiyou shook his head. 

“It’ll make more sense tonight, after you go to the moon…” He sighed. “But I assume, even after being reborn, he can’t shake the fear that it will happen again.” 

“What’ll happen again?” Dream asked, his hand squeezing Cross’s knee. 

Taiyou watched them sadly. 

“That his brother’s life will be taken in the name of love.” 


	31. Chapter 31

“Davida.” 

Davida felt the stiffness in his body melt away, almost as if warm honey had been poured over him. He looked around, confused, then down at the one who had called his name. He immediately dropped to one knee. 

“My Lord!” He cried. 

The Lord of Darkness studied him. 

“I’ve released you for a very specific reason. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, my Lord.” He didn’t dare look up. “What do you need?” 

The Lord grinned. 

“I have a very specific task for you. This time, you get to kill.” 

Davida’s lips twitched. 

“I need you to kill a human boy, but I also need you to make my brother fall in love with you.” 

“...I… I don’t think I’m really… Suited…” 

“Nonsense. You’ll make him very happy.” The Lord waved off his concerns. Even though Davida wanted to ask about this brother he knew nothing about, he stayed quiet. 

“And if it’s you, I can control what happens. I control you… Isn’t that right?” 

“...” Davida frowned, happy his hair was hanging over his face and obscuring his reactions. “Yes, My Lord.” 

“Good. I’ve got a better outfit for you.” 

“What?” Now Davida looked up. “I mean… What exactly will I be doing?”

The Lord’s grin was that of a jackal’s, and it set Davida’s hair on end. 

“You’ll be masquerading as someone my brother knew… A long, long time ago.” The Lord laughed at his own dastardly plan. 

“He won’t be able to resist you.” 


	32. Chapter 32

Dream stayed in bed for most of the day, his body still recovering from the influx of power wielding the Legendary Golden Apple had sent throughout his body. His sleep wasn’t very restful; he worried about his brother and he worried about Taiyou’s words. He worried about Cross and about his friends. Why did life have to be so hard? Why couldn’t he just play video games and eat sweets? Why couldn’t Lunar be with him now? 

At some point in the afternoon, his dreams slipped into the realm between fantasy and memory, and he placed back in that beautiful ballroom, his heart beating wildly as he gazed across the room, too shy to move his feet. 

_ “Really?” The question came from beside him. He jumped. It was Lunar, in a stunning purple outfit, his skin clear and eyes bright; not the shell he had seen in the enemy’s lair. But Dream couldn’t speak, he couldn’t say the words he wanted to. The scene played out like a movie and he was simply a doll.  _

_ “What?” He asked, pouting but knowing what his brother meant. Lunar rolled his eyes.  _

_ “You keep making googly eyes at the prince! But both of you are too cowardly to make the first move.” The crown prince stuck his nose in the air.  _

_ “What do you mean both of us?” Dream asked. Lunar sighed, heavy and long.  _

_ “And you’re too… Naive.” He rubbed his temples. “Can’t you see it? The way he’s looking at you?”  _

_ Dream looked across the room again, this time catching the eyes of the one he had been looking at all night. He was handsome, with blond hair and mismatched eyes, one a beautiful pale gray and the other red surrounded by a ring of blue…  _

_ No, this didn’t seem right.  _

_ Dream may not have been able to see him in his previous dream, but he knew something was off. Something was wrong. Something about his dream had been twisted. He looked back to Lunar.  _

_ “I-” He started, but his brother cut him off, smiling gently at him.  _

_ “I’ll go bring him over. You’re dying to talk to him. It’s the least I can do for my baby brother.” Lunar laughed as he skipped away.  _

_ Dream knew he shouted something back to him, but the real him was too focused on the prince. His heart knew… It knew this couldn’t be right…  _

“Solar, it’s me.” 

The words were whispered gently in his ear, snapping him out of his dream and back into reality. 

Crouching in his open window was the prince in his dreams, just as handsome as he had been there but for some reason wearing a mask. He was reaching out to him. 

“Solar, we have to leave. Before they find us. Don’t you remember? Don’t you remember what happened to us?” The prince asked, his voice pleading. Dream sat up and began reaching forward. 

“You’re…” Dream whispered. 

“Yes. It’s me.” The prince smiled lovingly at him. 

Dream grabbed his wrist. 

Then he pulled him into the bedroom and onto the bed. It was so fast the prince toppled over and Dream took the chance to sit on his chest, pinning him to the ground with a thud. 

“Davida.” Dream scowled, his hands gripping the general’s wrists so tightly that he flinched. 

But Davida wasn’t going to let himself be caught. This mission had been a failure from the start. He squirmed and wiggled under the small human, but Dream was too determined to be bucked off. 

“Davida!” He shouted, snapping him back to attention. “Why did you come?!” 

“None of your business!” He spat, still trying to get up. 

“Did he send you? Did Lunar send you?!” Dream’s voice was becoming shrill. Davida paused. 

“Who the hell is Lunar?” 

Dream stopped. 

“You… don’t know?” He asked, stunned. Davida took his chance and threw the teenager off him. 

“Just come with me.” Davida huffed, pulling off the annoying mask. It hadn’t worked in the slightest, anyway. 

“I can’t!” Dream rushed him again, grabbing onto his wrist. “Do you really not know?” 

“I was in stone for months! I know nothing!” Davida jerked on his own arm, causing Dream to stumble. He tried to catch him but the door opened and a rose was sent flying towards his hand, cutting open the skin. Dream caught himself but continued to hold on. 

“Dream!” Cross cried from the doorway, not having transformed. There hadn’t been time. He looked to Davida. “Let. Him. Go!” 

“He’s the one who has ME!” Davida cried. 

“Why did he send you?!” Dream ignored their conversation. Davida sighed. 

“I’m supposed to kill him-” He pointed to Cross, “And take you back with me. Those were my orders.” 

“That doesn’t sound like him.” Taiyou appeared from behind Cross’s legs. 

“So the little rat got out.” Davida sneered. 

“Davida, things aren’t what they seem!” Taiyou cried. “He put you in stone and things have changed. You need to understand.” 

“And you need to understand that if I don’t do this, he’ll kill me!” Davida yelled. He felt Dream’s grip tighten. 

“He doesn’t have to know.” Dream said quietly. 

“What?” Davida gasped. Dream smiled sadly at him. 

“Stay. Stay here. He can’t hurt you if you’re with me.” Dream pleaded. 

“What makes you so sure of that?” Davida rolled his eyes. 

“He won’t hurt me.” Dream stated. “He wants to separate me from everyone else so it’s easier. If you’re here, he won’t come.” 

Davida paused, frowning. 

“What happens when I can’t be with you twenty four hours a day? Huh?” 

“We won’t be waiting that long.” Dream pushed his shoulders back. “We’re going to fight him, and we’re going to release him, and you, and everyone once and for all.” 

Davida snorted and laughed. 

“That’s ridiculous! You can’t be that confident!” 

“Davida…” Dream looked up at him and the general was taken aback by the resolution in those golden eyes. “I’m terrified, and worried, but… But I have to believe we can do it. We need to be free. Once and for all.” 

“...” Davida frowned, then relaxed his arm. “I can’t stay… He’ll come looking for me, he’ll-” 

“It’s okay.” Cross said, jerking his attention to him. Davida studied him. Now that he saw the boy up close… There was something strange about him. Something off. No wonder the Lord had sent him to kill him. 

“We’ll be there for you.” Cross smiled. “Like Dream said, he won’t come here. The fact he sent you in his place is very telling. He thinks you’re expendable. He knows what Dream’s capable of. Do you really want to live under his control forever?” 

“...” Davida frowned, then shook his head. He looked back to Dream. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” Dream blinked, then grinned. Before Davida could react, the blonde was already throwing himself at him, wrapping him in a hug. “Okay! You can sleep under my bed! Or maybe the closet…” 

“Or the floor…?” Cross suggested, trying not to laugh. 

“Oh! That’s a good idea!” Dream released the ex-general and smiled brightly at him. “I’m glad you’re okay, Davida.” 

“You… worried about me?” Davida asked. 

“You never showed up again… And also Hygiea… And we didn’t defeat you so…” Dream shrugged. “So I worried about you.” 

Davida laughed. 

“This is absurd. Worrying about an enemy…” He couldn’t stop himself. “You’re strange.” 

“Maybe.” Dream laughed with him. “Do you want cookies? My mom made some this morning!” 

“And he’s already back at snacks…” Cross sighed. 


	33. Chapter 33

After things had calmed down and Dream had been talked into going back to sleep, Cross, Davida, Tsuki, and Taiyou sat down in the living room, a plate of cookies set before them on the table. 

“...and who are you supposed to be?” Davida finally broke the silence, eyeing Cross warily. 

“...” Cross studied him, frowning. “Masked X.” 

“You don’t look nearly as suave.” Davida flicked his own hair, as if to prove the point that he looked better no matter his disguise. But his eyes lingered on him, studying his face and eyes. 

Something was different about him, and he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

It was infuriating, but he quelled his temper by thinking about how slapping Cross would disturb Dream. And if anything, he owed Dream that much. 

“What?” Cross finally asked, his mouth full of cookies. 

“What?” Davida asked in return. 

“You’re staring at him.” Taiyou said quietly. 

“More like trying to kill him with your eyes.” Tsuki laughed and dunked one of the cookies into a saucer of milk Dream had graciously set out for her. 

“Tsuki!” Taiyou cried as he was splashed with milk. 

Davida sighed and crossed his arms. 

“It’s just… You look funny.” He sneered. Cross raised a brow. Taiyou blinked. 

“What do you mean?” The dark rabbit asked quickly. 

“...” Davida sunk into his seat, not liking the attention that was put on him. “He just… Something’s going on with him and I can’t figure it out.” 

Taiyou gasped happily. 

“You feel it too?” He asked, hopping over to him. Davida frowned at him. 

“I… I don’t know. He’s just weird.” 

“What do you mean by feeling me?” Cross asked after swallowing. 

“No one’s feeling you.” Tsuki quickly said. “Well, accept Drea-” 

“You have a strange energy.” Taiyou said quickly, covering whatever else his sister was trying to say. “Don’t you think it’s weird you have powers?” 

“I… tried not to think about it.” Cross admitted. 

“How do you transform?” Taiyou continued, his eyes shining brightly with curiosity. 

“Uh…” Cross had to think before gently touching the golden locket around his neck. He lowered his hand. 

“I think it’s tied to Dream.” He said finally. “I don’t think I can on my own, but it’s like… whenever he’s in danger I just… can. In the beginning, I would even black out when I was transformed. But then I kissed him on the forehead right after…” 

He glared at Davida. 

“HE almost killed him.” 

Davida shrugged in apology. 

“So it’s tied to Dream…” Taiyou whispered thoughtfully, sitting back on his little rump with a soft sound. 

“Everything’s tied to Dream. I’m tied to Dream, Ink and Blue would have continued their sad lives alone without Dream, you’re here for Dream…” Tsuki munched loudly on a cookie, spraying crumbs across the table. 

“Tsuki… manners…” Taiyou whispered. Tsuki pretended not to hear. 

“C’mon Taiyou, don’t you see? Dream’s the important part. After all, he’s adorable, nice, and lets me play his video games when he’s not home.” She finished. 

Taiyou frowned, then gasped. 

“Tsuki you’re right! Everything is about Dream!” He jumped up. “He’s like the nucleus for everything that’s happened, or what I know what’s happened.” 

“But didn’t we already know that?” Cross asked slowly. Taiyou sat back down, nodding. “It’s his tie to Prince Lunar.” 

“The Lord.” Davida sighed. “How are we planning to do this, anyway?”

“We’ll have a better idea after tonight.” Taiyou said. 

“What’s tonight?” Davida asked warily. 

“We’re going to the moon!” Tsuki cried. 

“And how are we doing that?” Davida continued. 

“The boys will be able to use their powers to get us there.” Tsuki explained. 

“Okay, but just one problem,” Davida growled. 

“What?” Tsuki asked. 

“I’m still full of dark energy. I doubt their powers will be able to take me there.” He finished. 

Is that true, Taiyou?” Tsuki asked her brother. Taiyou looked worried. 

“I’m not sure.” He admitted. “But the logic makes sense. If Lunar was hurt just by touching Dream-” 

“We’re not leaving him.” 

Everyone turned to the entrance to the hallway where Dream stood, color in his cheeks once more and looking deathly serious. 

“But Dream-” Taiyou tried again. 

“We’re not.” Dream’s voice was heavy and stern, so unlike him. But Cross couldn’t help but smile softly at him. “If we leave him my brother will get him. He’s coming with us.” 

“But if he can’t-” Taiyou began to argue. 

“Then we don’t.” Dream’s words were final. 

“Dream…” Now Tsuki got up. 

“It’s all of us, or none of us.” Dream squared his shoulders. 

The room stared at him, though Cross’s eyes held a different emotion than the worried gazes of the others. He was proud of Dream, and just one look at him told Cross that Dream would have made an excellent leader. That Tsuki had chosen well. That… That… Solar… Would have… at… his… 

Dream broke the tension by grinning and sticking his tongue out. 

“Besides,” He said, “I have an idea.” 


	34. Chapter 34

“This is wrong. All of this is wrong.” Sailor Perseus hissed, eyes wide as he watched what was unfolding before them. 

“Hey, just be quiet and watch the show. It can only get better.” Sailor Orion nudged him as he tried to stifle his own laughter. 

“But… But… That’s our enemy! And Sun is-” 

“Shhhh, I wanna see all of it happen!” 

They were all gathered in the park’s square, just by the beautiful fountain. They were all transformed, and even after Dream had explained that Davida was good and was with them, it hadn’t stopped Perseus from wanting to run data analysis on him just to make sure. But Orion had convinced him to take a step back and to trust Dream. 

So Blue had done as he was told, but not quietly. 

“Are you ready?” Sun asked, pointing the Sun Stick at Davida. 

Davida grimaced. 

“As ready as I’ll ever get, I think.” He sighed. He was either going to be able to go to the moon or be dead by the end of this no matter the outcome. 

Dream took in a deep breath. 

“Okay, on the count of three…” Masked X said slowly, his eyes flicking from Sun to Davida. 

“One…” 

Dream readied his weapon. 

“Two…” 

Davida closed his eyes. 

“Three.” 

“Sun Healing Escalation!” Dream cried out, Taiyou covering his eyes and Tsuki staring in curious horror. 

A beam of light shot from the Sun Stick and covered Davida entirely, blinding everyone who was looking on. 

The first thing Davida noticed was the warmth. The ray of sunshine didn’t hurt at all. If anything it was playful and soothing, as if he were floating in a hot spring. But then he felt it: the clarifying fractals that shot right through him, taking whatever had been placed in him all those years or eons ago. 

It felt like a terrible burden had been lifted from him. He felt it deep inside. The anger., the guilt, the sadness of what he had become. Of what they all had become. 

Then he began changing. 

It started with his general’s uniform; it stripped away, leaving him lighter. He could feel that he was in shorts now, a gust of wind chilling his bare calves. And gloves. He was wearing gloves… 

A jewel appeared in the center of his forehead. He opened his eyes just as he felt metal extend from the jewel on either side, creating a tiara. 

He blinked, but couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. 

As the light disappeared he looked down at his gloved hands and his new clothing; ones that matched Sailor Sun’s, Perseus’s, and Orion’s. 

“DAVIDA?!” Dream cried out, though it was more of a squeal. Before waiting for an answer he ran across the space separating them and immediately enveloped him in a hug. “I knew it!” 

Davida sighed, but his smile never disappeared. He slowly wrapped his arms around Sun, a silent thank you for the strange gift he had bestowed on him. 

“You.” Tsuki turned to Taiyou. “EXPLAIN WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!” 

“Man, I was hoping for something better…” Ink pouted. 

“This is the best outcome.” Blue sighed. 

“I…” Taiyou tilted his head in confusion. “I don’t understand… I mean, I kind of understand but only about two of the others… Not HIM.” 

“I SAID EXPLAIN BROTHER!” Tsuki continued, her foot stamping. 

Cross frowned, watching as Dream pulled away from Davida. 

“That’s who he is.” He whispered. Both rabbits turned to him. 

“What?” Taiyou asked. 

“I know him.” Cross finally looked down to them, looking at Tsuki. “I can’t explain it but I know Davida. It doesn’t make sense-” 

“It will.” Taiyou smiled gently at him. The rabbit’s look of utter faith set Cross at ease. “We still have to go to the moon.” 

“Look!” Dream shouted, gently shaking Davida’s shoulders. “I made him one of us! It worked!” 

Tsuki hopped over to him. 

“I’m proud of you, Dreamy.” She hopped into his arms. “Now let’s go to the moon!” 

“Yeah!” Everyone shouted. 

“...” Tsuki looked to Taiyou. “Taiyou, how do we get to the moon?” 

Taiyou sighed. 

“First, all Sailor Guardians need to form a circle and hold hands. Me, Tsuki, and X will stand in the middle. Then focus your powers on getting us to the moon. You should know what to do after that.” He explained. 

And with that, the Sailor Guardians moved to surround Cross, who cradled the rabbits in his arms, and took each other’s hands, though Blue did seem a bit hesitant to take Davida’s. Then they closed their eyes and focused their energy. 

Energy surrounded them and began to lift them up… 

Then, they teleported away, blinking out of sight and leaving nothing (and no one) behind. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter mentions past suicide.

When they opened their eyes, the group only saw ruins. 

It was hard to take in the beauty and wonderment of being on the moon when before you lay the crumbled remains of a civilization once lost. Even with the Earth standing out in the distance, a beautiful reminder of what they had to return to, they couldn’t take their eyes off the scene. 

“There’s nothing left.” Blue whispered. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Davida replied, though his voice was tight with grief. 

“What do we do, Taiyou?” Dream asked, turning to look at the small rabbit. 

“The temple.” Tsuki said for him, hopping from Cross’s arms and into the moon dust. It coated her fur in a gritty grey color, almost giving her camouflage. Taiyou jumped down beside her, his fur becoming lighter. 

“Temple?” Ink asked. 

“The temple where the tree was.” Taiyou explained as the two animals began leading the guardians through the wreckage. 

“The tree…” Dream whispered, gently touching his chest where the Golden Apple was nestled under his uniform, hanging on a chain Tsuki had found in his mom’s jewelry box. 

Cross moved beside him and gently took his hand, weaving his fingers between Dream’s. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. Dream slowly nodded. 

“The tree… I know the tree.” He said softly. Cross gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“You should know it… This was your home.” Cross slowly began leading him behind the others who had already started down the path. 

“This is giving me the creeps…” Ink grimaced, adjusting the paintbrush on his back. 

“I… just feel really sad…” Blue admitted. He stopped. “Look at that!” 

Everyone followed Blue’s pointed finger to a ruined building, only half standing. 

“That’s where…” Davida frowned, the thought he wanted to finish fleeting. “That’s… It’s…” 

“The ball.” Dream finished for him, recognizing it instantly. “There was a ball held there. I remember it.” 

Taiyou looked at him softly. 

“You all will start remembering things. It’s why we’ve come.” He said before continuing on again. Tsuki walked with him, her eyes sharp and hard. They needed to find the tree. 

They fell into silence as they walked, boots scraping the foreign sediment the only sound to be heard for miles. At some point Ink had pulled his paintbrush off his back and held it in his arms, holding it close for comfort or to ward away the demons of the past, he wasn’t sure. 

Dream stopped, turning to look at a decrepit stone water fountain. He ran his fingers over the side, a memory beginning to form in the back of his mind. Cross moved next to him, following his movements with sharp eyes. Slowly, he moved his hand over Dream’s so they were both tracing the grooves and edges together. 

“I… Prince Solar… had my first kiss here.” Dream whispered so that only Cross could hear. 

“It was at night.” Cross reminded him, then frowned at his own intuition. He shouldn’t have known that… 

“It was late, and I remember I was tired but I didn’t want to go home.” Dream continued, as if he didn’t realize Cross’s slip. 

“He didn’t want to let you go either.” Cross whispered, clenching his teeth and swallowing. “Dream, _ I _ didn’t want to let you go.”

“Cross?” Dream turned to face him, but the look on Cross’s face stopped him. Even behind his mask, Dream could see he was at war with himself. Tears were gathering in his eyes. 

“Dream… Dream I think… I think…” 

“WE FOUND IT!” Tsuki cried and the two jumped, looking over to where the rest of the group had ended up. 

“We have to go.” Cross turned away but didn’t drop Dream’s hand, instead leading him over to their friends. 

Dream frowned but followed only to stop again, jerking his arm so Cross was facing him. 

“Come with me.” He whispered with a soft smile. “They’ll wait for us.” 

Dream led him back to the water fountain, stopping in precisely the spot he remembered. He let go of Cross’s hands and turned to face him. 

“Kiss me.” He gently urged, smiling at him. “Like you remember it.” 

Cross frowned, eyes pained. He felt at a loss, but Dream’s encouraging smile made up his mind. 

“Okay…” He said softly. He paused, trying to think of exactly what he remembered. 

He couldn’t remember anything. 

But Dream was waiting for him, his eyes kind and patient. Cross let his body move on his own. 

“Close your eyes…” He whispered in a soft command. Dream did as he was told. 

Cross lifted his hands, cupping Dream’s face in them. He ran his thumbs over his cheekbones as he studied Dream’s long eyelashes. They had been long back then as well, hadn’t they? He remembered thinking the same thing. He remembered… 

He dipped down, gently placing a kiss on one of Dream’s eyelids, briefly feeling those eyelashes tickle him, then moving to the other eyelid. Then he pressed his mouth to Dream’s, whose lips had already been partially parted in waiting. 

He slowly pulled back, fighting everything in him saying to deepen the kiss. But that wasn’t how it happened, he knew that. He knew… 

When his eyes met Dream’s he blinked. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked quickly. Dream was crying, and Cross briefly wondered why he always made Dream cry when they kissed. 

“It’s you…” Dream sniffed, wiping away his tears. “It’s always been you.” 

“I… don’t understand.” Cross admitted. 

“You’re the prince.” Dream smiled and wrapped his arms around him. “My prince. Prince-” 

“Prince Sans of the Earth Kingdom.” Cross finished for him, pulling him close. “I remember that much now…” 

“You guys!” Tsuki called as she came up to them. “We need to- Dream! The Golden Apple!” 

Dream blinked and pulled back, looking to the apple as it glowed underneath his uniform. 

“What’s happening?!” He asked. 

“It’s responding to you!” Tsuki grinned brightly. “To your feelings.” 

“Tsuki, it’s Cross!” Dream smiled. “Cross is the prince from my past! He’s the one-” 

“The one who caused all this?” Cross asked in a soft whisper. “You died because of love, Dream. If I’m the one you fell in love with then-” 

Dream silenced him with another kiss.

“We don’t know what really happened yet. We have to go to the temple for that, right Tsuki?” He looked to his rabbit guardian. 

She smiled and nodded before looking to Cross. 

“And love comes in many forms, X. We won’t know what really happened until we get our memories back.” She hopped into his arms. “But I’m tired of all this walking so carry me. Please.” 

Cross sighed but couldn’t help but smile a tiny bit. 

“Fine…” He mumbled. 

They hurried to catch up with their friends who were waiting dutifully at the entrance to the temple. It felt wrong to enter without Dream, so they waited and watched as the trio came up the path. 

“What’d you guys have to do?” Ink asked as soon as they were within hearing range. 

“We figured out something about Cross.” Dream smiled and looked to his partner, unsure if he wanted the others to know. Cross returned the smile and looked back to the others. 

“In the past, there was a prince that Solar fell in love with,” He explained. “That prince fell in love with him as well… His name was Prince Sans of the Earth Kingdom.” 

Davida’s eyes widened in recognition. 

“You’re the prince!” He cried out before Cross could finish. “I know that prince. I know you. That’s why you looked funny.” 

Ink leaned down to whisper in Blue’s ear,

“He says that in the past tense…” 

Blue elbowed him in the side. 

“The love…” Taiyou looked to Cross gently. “That’s why he hates you so much… Lunar could see it in you before any of us could… I guess his hate is just that strong.” 

“No.” Dream shook his head. “I don’t believe that. I don’t believe he hates Cross.” 

“Well done, Solar.” A voice came from inside the temple. It was feminine and warm, kind. Dream knew that voice… 

He knew… 

“Mom!” He cried out and pushed passed everyone, running inside. The others followed quickly behind him. 

The inside of the temple was just as ruined as the outside, and maybe even more so. There were signs of a struggle, marks in the marble floor where swords and other weapons had cracked it. Tapestries were torn and burnt. In the center of the room were the remains of a once large tree that had been cut down. 

And standing on a pedestal right before it, no more than twelve inches tall, was the figure of a beautiful woman in a flowing dress. She glowed, illuminating the dark temple just with her presence. As soon as she spotted Dream running towards her she smiled and outstretched her arms to him. 

He reached out to her… 

And his hand went through, causing her projection to blur and fizzle before righting itself once more. 

“I’m sorry, my prince,” She said, smiling sadly. “But I am only a projection of your mother… An image of herself she left behind for this very moment.” 

Dream dropped to his knees before her, his strength to stand leaving him as soon as he realized he had not gained another person, but rather, found someone else’s loss to grieve. 

“Mom…” He whispered. The others drew up behind him, none of them wanting to break the air that had settled around the two of them. 

“Solar…” She paused. “No, that’s not your name now. Dream. Dream, don’t look so sad. I didn’t go through all that trouble of reincarnating you so you could pout.” 

But Dream’s pout only increased, and she laughed. 

“Queen Nim…” Taiyou finally stepped forward. She looked towards him and smiled, then to Tsuki. 

“Taiyou… Tsuki… Well done. You have brought them here as promised.” She looked each of the guardians in the face, but lingered on Davida. “Though, I wasn’t expecting to see you but, but I’m glad.” 

“You know me?” Davida whispered. She nodded. 

“I know all of you.” Nim’s projection continued to smile. “You all come from my kingdom… Well, except you.” 

She looked to Cross who looked away, embarrassed. 

“Now that you’re all here, I can tell you what you came here to know.” Her face became serious, and her eyes settled back on Dream. “You look so much like him…” She muttered to herself. 

“How can we get him back?! How can we get Lunar back?” Dream gasped. Nim sighed. 

“That’s not his name now either.” She watched as Dream’s face screwed up in confusion. She looked to Taiyou. “You didn’t tell him?” 

Taiyou shook his head. 

“It didn’t seem right.” He mumbled. 

“Dream…” Nim continued. “You and your brother were never meant to be separated. It was never part of the plan. When you were born again to your human mother, so was he.” 

Dream blinked. 

“You have a twin brother, Dream, in this life as well. He is the person you’ve seen. He was stolen away, seconds after birth, and raised by the thing that calls himself King Quetzalcoatl.” 

“Who’s that?” Blue asked timidly. “Like… Who is he really?” 

“For that, I’m going to have to tell you everything… But do you understand, Dream?” She looked back to her reincarnated son. 

“I always knew…” He whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“That something was missing from you?” She asked softly. His arms tightened. 

“I’m sorry, Dream. I thought I had defeated him, all those years ago.” Nim closed her eyes for a moment. “Shall I start the story? It will make more sense after.” 

Dream slowly nodded and Cross dropped to his knee next to him, placing his tuxedo jacket around his shoulders. Nim smiled at them before looking back at the others. 

“A long time ago, thousands and thousands of years ago, there was once a thriving kingdom here. Like my mother before me, I was the queen. I had a very important job, and that was tending to the Tree of Feelings.” 

She paused, looking to the tree's corpse sadly before continuing. 

“On this tree grew apples. Beautiful golden apples and breathtaking onyx ones. The golden apples were responsible for creating and maintaining all of the positive feelings in the universe. The onyx apples were responsible for all of the negative feelings. Together, on this tree, they kept the balance throughout the universe. My job was to protect and nurture it. It was said that the tree could grant wishes, but only I and my guardians were allowed to enter. 

“Being the queen is lonely, but I didn’t want to take a husband. But I desperately wanted the best gift of all: a child. One day, while I knelt before the tree, I wished. I wished for a child.” 

She paused, her voice trembling. 

“The tree granted my wish… And more. I was blessed with two children… But the tree warned me. It warned me not to separate them. I didn’t understand what that meant at the time, but I do now.” 

Nim took a deep breath. She smiled. 

“I had two healthy boys; Lunar was first and therefore as tradition states, the heir to the throne. And then you were born, my little sunshine. You were going to be the people’s prince, the one they could go to with all their problems. You did wonderfully.” 

Dream watched her, clinging to Cross’s jacket with shaking fingers. 

Nim looked to Ink and Blue. 

“But a prince can’t be without his guardians. For both Lunar and Solar, I chose loyal knights to watch over them. For Solar, I chose two knights from the star constellations Perseus and Orion.” 

Blue and Ink looked at each and smiled before looking back to her. 

“And for Lunar, I chose two knights from the asteroid belt, Eros and Kleopatra.” 

“Wait.” Davida interjected. “Where do I come in?” 

Nim looked to him gently. 

“Davida, you also come from the asteroid belt, but you had a different purpose. You and Hygiea were chosen to be emissaries to the Earth Kingdom. You both became good friends with the crown prince.” 

Davida looked to Cross. 

“You even snuck him into a ball on the Moon Kingdom because he wouldn’t stop pestering you about it.” Nim laughed a bit. 

“The ball!” Dream gasped. 

“Yes, yes, the ball.” Nim laughed again. “That’s where everything started… Do you remember it?” 

“I remember…” Dream frowned, and looked to Cross. “I remember my first kiss… But I also remember… It was Lunar! Lunar was the one who introduced us!” 

“That’s right.” Nim smiled. “Lunar got tired of watching you bat your eyes across the room… He might have sounded annoyed, but he wanted you to be happy.” 

“I was.” Dream confirmed. Cross’s hand squeezed his shoulder gently. 

“You fell in love… And when the prince had to leave, you used poor Davida and Hygiea to get letters to him, and vice versa. You were so in love, no one could talk to you for five minutes without you talking about him.” Nim giggled. 

“Ugh, why is THAT the part I’m remembering?” Ink groaned. 

“You were so happy. But Lunar… Something in Lunar began to take hold.” Nim frowned. “It wasn’t jealousy. I think… I think he could sense the future, in a way. He knew how in love you were… And he knew you wouldn’t be able to stay far away from Sans for much longer.” 

“But…” Dream whispered. Nim frowned. 

“It was my fault, Dream. If I had realized what separating you and him really meant… I wouldn’t have…” Nim sighed, then continued. 

“One night, I invited Prince Sans to dinner. You had been asking me incessantly to, and I finally relented. That’s when he asked me for your hand in marriage. I could see you squirming in your seat, and I already knew you had made up your own mind. What kind of mother would I be if I said no? So I gave Sans my blessing, and you were engaged.” 

She had to take another break. 

“As soon as you and Sans left the table, Lunar crumbled. He was devastated. He didn’t want you to leave to live on Earth.” She frowned and looked away, unable to meet any of their eyes. “That’s when I separated the two of you, accidentally. I told him that it would be alright, that you would visit, but I also… I also told him not to tell you how he felt because then you wouldn’t go.” 

She looked back to Dream, her face painted with the anguish of thousands of years of regret. 

“Don’t you see? I separated you. I separated your hearts from one another. If I hadn’t… If I hadn’t caused that rift between you…” She took in another breath. 

Dream frowned. So, Lunar had been carrying the weight of that inside him all this time? Of not being able to talk about his feelings? Dream remembered… He remembered he shared everything with his brother. Flashbacks came to him, of him talking on and on about Sans while Lunar tried to study. He knew he must have been annoying him, but he never turned him away, or even said he was annoying. He simply listened, and gave advice if needed. 

A tear fell down his cheek. 

“He must have been in so much pain…” He whispered. 

“He was…” Nim admitted. “And while you were so happy, and the people of Earth distracted by the upcoming wedding, something sinister was able to sneak in. It was King Quetzalcoatl. He comes from another universe and has the power to use people’s negative emotions against them. He can turn them into monsters. He saw an opportunity in Lunar. He saw how hurt he was. And in that crack I created, he slipped into his heart, whispering things to him. To destroy the tree. To let only negative emotions rule. If he can’t be happy, then no one should be.” 

Dream gripped the Golden Apple. 

“But he didn’t succeed, did he?” He asked. 

“Not entirely.” Nim said sadly. “When Lunar was finally powerful enough, he infected others, both people from the moon and Earth, to lead an army against the moon kingdom. He wanted to destroy the tree, but more importantly, he wanted to kill Prince Sans.”

She looked to Masked X who held her gaze, steadily but worried. 

“He succeeded.” She finished. Dream jerked before grabbing onto Cross’s arm tightly, as if that would somehow help him in the past. “Because Prince Sans was protecting you from the hoard, Dream. His last moments were of shielding you with his own body, and Lunar putting a sword through him.” 

“That explains why I can transform when he’s in trouble…” Cross mumbled. 

“I remember that.” Dream whispered, his eyes wide as he stared at the tree. “I remember watching Cross fall. And I remember Lunar offering me a hand. He said he wanted to protect me.” 

Nim nodded. 

“But you didn’t want that. Do you remember, Dream? Can you remember the rest of it?” 

“I…” Dream paused, slowly looking to her. He remembered the scene; him, terrified and looking at Sans’s lifeless body on the ground, his eyes still open but dull. Then he looked to his brother, whose eyes were so filled with hate and power that he knew that wasn’t his brother. Not anymore. 

He reached down and grabbed Sans’s sword from his hand and pointed it to Lunar’s throat, shocking him. 

But he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t killed what his brother had become, even if he had killed the only man he would ever love. He looked at Lunar, trying to smile as he turned the sword on himself. 

“I told him I loved him…” Dream whispered, slow tears sliding down his cheeks. “Lunar… I told him that I loved him, and then I… I… I killed myself.” 

A silence fell over the group. Cross pulled Dream into him, unable to stop himself. He, of course, couldn’t remember Dream dying, but the knowledge unsettled him. The others, however, did, and the roiling emotions moving through them as Dream said it aloud settled in the pits of their stomachs and churned there. Ink had to clutch his paintbrush to stop his hands from shaking and Blue leaned on him while placing a hand on Davida’s arm. 

Finally, a small voice spoke up, breaking them all out of their reveries. 

“So… when Prince Solar died by love it was…” Taiyou asked, slowly moving towards Nim’s projection. She nodded. 

“He died because he knew it was the only way. Watching him impale himself on the sword snapped Lunar out of Quetzalcoatl’s control. But it was too late, and Solar was dead by the time he hit the ground. His love was the thing that saved Lunar, but it wasn’t enough. The wheels were already in motion. But Lunar was able to push the army back and give me enough time to protect the tree… As you can see, it still fell, but I was able to save some of it.” 

“The Legendary Golden Apple…” Tsuki whispered, coming to take a seat next to Dream. 

“Yes…” Nim whispered. “But there was another.” 

“Another?” Dream asked. 

“Yes… The Golden Apple you wield is the last of the golden apples to survive. But the world cannot be filled with happiness alone. Everything must be balanced.” She paused. 

“The Illustrious Ebony Apple is the last of the ebony apples.”

“Where is it?” Taiyou asked. Nim smiled sadly. 

“Exactly where you can guess.” 

“...” Dream frowned. “Lunar has it, doesn’t he?” 

She nodded. 

“Prince Lunar died holding back the army for as long as he could. Eros, Kleopatra, Davida, Hygiea, and even Perseus and Orion helped him and fell as well. With the help of the last two apples, I was able to seal Quetzalcoatl away, though as you can see it didn’t last for eternity as I had hoped…” She sighed, then continued. 

“In my final moments, I took all of your souls… Your beautiful, young souls who deserved so much more… And sent them to Earth to be reborn again, so that maybe you could lead normal lives. For Solar and Lunar… I sealed the apples away in their souls, to stay hidden but together, as the princes were supposed to… You weren’t meant to fight again… I’m so sorry, my son.” 

“How do we defeat King Nasty once and for all?!” Tsuki jolted up, unable to take the sadness any longer. They needed a plan, and more importantly, she needed to keep Dream moving forward before he lost his resolve. She would let him rest when this was all over, and when he had his brother to cling to in the long nights ahead. For now, they couldn’t let themselves get stuck. 

Nim laughed. 

“Oh Tsuki, I’m so glad you haven’t lost your spunk… Taiyou, Tsuki, thank you for staying with them as I asked.” 

“You’re welcome.” Taiyou perked up. That part he remembered. Of Nim telling him to stay close to Lunar and watch over him, no matter what. Tsuki was told to watch over Solar, and the two of them lived with their princes in back in the Moon Kingdom. And when the kingdom fell… They were placed in suspended animation until the princes were reborn and ready to receive them. 

“C’mon! We gotta go! I’m gonna sock him right in the jaw like bam-” Tsuki pretended to box. That got a laugh out of Dream, so she decided to tone her antics down now that the tension had passed. 

“King Quetzalcoatl isn’t at his full strength yet, thankfully, but unfortunately you will need both of the apples to defeat him.” Nim said softly. 

“We have to get Lunar back.” Dream stated.

“Nightmare…” Taiyou whispered. “His human name… It’s Nightmare.” 

Dream paused, letting that sink into him. It felt right; it felt whole. And it drove his incessant need to get him back even further. 

“We have to get… Nightmare back.” Dream stated with resolve. Nim nodded. 

“Yes… Prepare for your journey… You already know the way to him.” She said. 

Dream touched his chest once again, but this time not to the apple, but to his own sternum, where he could feel his heart beating underneath. He nodded. 

“I know where he is. And we have two who can guide us there.” He looked to Taiyou, then to Davida who nodded. 

“Then prepare yourselves. It will be the hardest battle you’ve ever had to face.” Nim warned. 

“We will.” Blue assured her. 

“We won’t let you down.” Ink agreed. 

“Watch after them.” Nim smiled at them. They nodded. 

“Thank you, mom.” Dream said and slowly stood, Cross following him. 

“Be careful…” She whispered. 

“I will.” He promised. “And I’ll get him back.


	36. Chapter 36

“Davida hasn’t come back, my Lord.” Eros said as he kneeled in front of the throne. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the black crystal ball the Lord of Darkness was cradling in his lap. 

“Is he dead?” The Lord asked, running the pads of his fingers over the crystal. 

Eros frowned. He was testing him; the Lord already knew what had happened to Davida. 

“No. But he will be.” He promised. 

“Don’t.” The Lord instructed. “Let them come to us and save your strength. Their numbers mean nothing to our power.” 

“...” Eros silently nodded. He had watched it; how Sailor Sun had transformed Davida into one of his Guardians. He could only think of the strings on his face, how they obscured his vision and tickled his cheeks. What would it be like to be rid of them? 

“What’s wrong, General Eros? You look tense.” 

It was then that Eros realized he was scowling, his jaw clenched. 

“I’m only disgusted with his betrayal. That’s all.” He whispered. 

The Lord seemed pleased with his answer. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll have your chance for revenge. He has nothing compared to your power, Eros. I’ll make sure Kleopatra saves him for you.” The Lord smirked. 

“Thank you, my Lord.” 

“You’re dismissed, Eros.” 

Eros bowed lower to the ground before teleporting to another part of their decrepit castle. He hated this place, with its dark, dank hallways and crumbling infrastructure. The sound of walking always echoed off the walls and monsters could always be heard scuffling and fighting with each other. It nearly drove him mad, but luckily he had tasted the human world. 

The promise of returning, fully, someday kept him going. 

He remembered his amusement park adventure, with the bright colors, the sweet smelling pastries and the smiles and laughter of the humans. It was thrilling to see a world so caught up in life. 

From his memories, Eros knew he had lived a life like that, at one time. He had friends. He had Prince Lunar and Kleopatra but he also had Prince Solar, Perseus and Orion. Even then, he hadn’t been known to smile freely. But that didn’t stop Orion from trying to make him. 

_ “SURPRISE!” Orion shouted as he popped out of a bush as Eros had been walking passed.  _

_ “ORION I SWEAR TO QUEEN NIM-” He shrieked as he jumped a foot into the air.  _

_ “Aw, you didn’t smile.” Orion pouted, standing and removing himself from the bush, nearly getting pulled back by a rogue branch sticking to his giant paintbrush’s bristles.  _

_ “Why in the hell would I smile from that?!” Eros growled. Orion laughed.  _

_ “Because surprises are fun!” He claimed, but when Eros only glared at him, shrugged.  _

_ “You should learn how to interact with other people.” Eros gruffed.  _

_ “Sometimes it’s hard.” Orion shrugged again, though his smirk faded. “I don’t really ‘get’ people sometimes.”  _

_ “I know…” Eros sighed. “But you don’t have to try to make me smile.”  _

_ Orion shook his head, his grin returning.  _

_ “I like seeing you smile. You don’t have to smile all the time, but I like seeing it some of the time.”  _

_ Now Eros laughed.  _

_ “You’re strange.”  _

_ “And yet the queen made me a guardian.” Orion smiled. “Speaking of which, I gotta go. Bye Eros!”  _

It was little memories like these that made Eros wish. He wished for things to be better. He wished to be away from all of this. He wished… 

“Eros.” 

He turned to face Kleopatra. 

“Yeah?” He asked. 

“One more day.” Kleopatra promised. 

“That doesn’t make me hopeful.” Eros frowned. 

“I know. But we have to believe in him.” 

“I’m tired of putting my faith in whatever good is left in him. I don’t trust that thing in the basement that’s controlling him. What if he does something? What if he just kill-” 

“Not Lunar.” Kleopatra looked pained. “We have to believe in Sailor Sun.” 

“...” Eros frowned. 

“He’s the only one who can do this, Eros. And he’ll be here soon.” 

“And we might die.” 

“No. They won’t hurt us.” 

“I’m not talking about them. Do you really think the Great Ruler will let us out of here alive? Davida was lucky. He was sent away. But here? We’re in his domain. He can do whatever he wants.” 

“We have to-” 

“Do you think we have human families?” Eros’s question was abrupt, and fueled by passion, but not unrelated. If that thing had taken Lunar from his human family… what about them? What were they? 

Kleopatra stopped, glaring at him. 

“We can’t think about that right now.” 

“You’re thinking about it too!” Eros growled. 

“I don’t WANT to think about it, Eros!” Kleopatra’s voice rose. 

Eros frowned but said nothing. 

“What does it matter if we don’t live? Focus on that, then we can think about that.” Kleopatra’s voice returned to normal and he spun on his heel. He made it a few steps before looking back over his shoulder. 

“And Eros?” 

“What?” Eros’s voice was meek, defeated. 

“The answer is yes.” 


	37. Chapter 37

Davida couldn’t sleep. 

After their trip to the moon, his memories came flooding back to him. Memories of a life passed, days spent in harmony and friendship with Hygeia and even Prince Sans. He remembered Hygeia’s smile, his laughter, the way he always had an idea on the tip of his tongue. 

_ “So the moon princes are really that beautiful?” Prince Sans had asked as they had gathered around a small table, looking over a trade agreement.  _

_ “Like moondrops personified.” Davida had grinned. “But just because they’re pretty doesn’t mean they aren’t little rascals.”  _

_ “Handfuls, really.” Hygeia sighed, a smile playing on his lips.  _

_ Sans sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  _

_ “I wish I could see them for myself. I learn all about the Moon Kingdom but I’m never allowed to go.”  _

_ Hygeia smirked.  _

_ “There’s a ball, soon…” His voice was careful, too steady. Davida knew he had a plan.  _

_ “Yeah?” Sans didn’t seem interested.  _

_ “We have to be there…” Davida added, crossing his arms.  _

_ “Taking a third person wouldn’t be so hard…” Hygeia finished. Sans finally looked back to them, surprised.  _

_ “You’d take me?!” He gasped. Hygeia’s smirk grew and Davida laughed.  _

_ “Only if you promise not to complain about it again.” He said.  _

Davida turned his head to the window, where a moon hung in the sky, almost ripe to be full. 

_ ‘I’ll get you back safely, Hygeia. No matter what it takes.’ _


	38. Chapter 38

The following day passed in a blur. When Dream woke up, he was already wrapped tightly in Cross’s arms, a silent promise from the one holding him that he would be there for him should he need anything. And though Dream had been slow to pull away, he knew he had to. He had to go about the day with a sense of fleeting normalcy. For that night, they would all venture to King Quetzalcoatl’s headquarters to free the rest of their friends. 

His mother sent him off with a smile, his father a gentle pat on the shoulder. Dream knew they were worried for him; of course they would be. He had come home, dirty and exhausted, but still life moved on and he had to show up at school at least for this one day. Blue and Ink seemed to echo his sentiment, as they both showed up subdued and forlorn. None of them were much for smiles, and Frisk tried to make jokes, but all of them fell flat. Halfway through the morning, they stopped trying and let their friends’ sour mood seep into them as well. 

But as the final school bell rang, signaling the end of the day and the start of the final preparations for the final battle, Frisk cornered Dream before he could leave their school room. 

“Dream…” They whispered, trying not to catch the attention of the few remaining students. “Where were you?” 

“...” Dream frowned and shook his head, unable and unwilling to say. Frisk sighed and shook their head. 

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me.” They looked away, crossing their arms before looking back to Dream. “Just be careful, okay?” 

“...Why do you say that?” Dream asked, caught off guard. Frisk smiled sadly. 

“I just have a feeling. You need to remember that there are people waiting for you to get back. So be careful, okay?” 

Dream tried to smile. He slowly nodded. 

“I’ll be careful. Thanks, Frisk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now A03 is caught up with Tumblr! I wanted to stagger the chapter updates here, but I kept forgetting to post them so I decided just to throw them all up now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	39. Chapter 39

A few minutes past midnight, the Sailor Guardians, Masked X, and the two rabbits stood once more in the park next to the fountain. The guardians formed a circle around Masked X while he held the two rabbits in his arms. 

“Alright,” Sailor Sun said slowly, reaching his hands out to either side, one to Sailor Perseus and on to Sailor Orion. They grabbed his hands eagerly, and Orion grabbed onto Davida’s without hesitation, thought Perseus seemed to be a little more hesitant. Davida rolled his eyes and took his hand quickly. 

“Everyone close your eyes and focus your energy towards me.” Dream instructed. The guardians did as their leader told them, inspired by his dedication and sudden leadership. Cross, however, kept his eyes open, steadily watching the love of his lives take deep breaths and ready himself for this hardest thing he had ever had to do thus far. 

As the other guardians focused their energy onto Sun, he began to search for the energy of his brother, nestled somewhere on the planet but far away from him. When he found it, the energy surrounded the group in a bright orb of light, lifting them off the ground and into the sky. 

The guardians opened their eyes, Ink and Blue gasping as they watched the Earth below them pass by in quick flashes of muted colors. 

“Woah! This is so cool!” Ink cried out. “Once this is over we should skip school and go all over the world!” 

“We’re not skipping school!” Blue quickly reprimanded, but was still smiling all the same. 

“Shut up, you two,” Davida sighed, glancing over at Dream who appeared to be ignoring the rest of them as he focused on their destination. “Now’s not the time.” 

“Sorry…” The two of them mumbled, conceding that Davida was right. 

The air around them grew colder as their flight wore on, though their Sailor Uniforms prevented them from feeling it. The only indication of the dropping temperature was the clouds of air forming in front of their mouths as they breathed and the specks of snow shooting past them. 

Blue touched one of his earrings, activating the special glasses that formed around his eyes. 

“Looks like we’re in the Arctic Circle…” He murmured as facts and figures appeared on his glasses, only for him to see. 

“No wonder we couldn’t find them before…” Tsuki sighed. “Energy here is all mangled.” 

“I can feel it,” Davida spoke up. “We’re almost there.” 

And a few seconds later they began their descent, slowly and steady until their feet crunched onto to a build up of snow and ice. 

“The entrance is somewhere around here…” Dream muttered, turning every which way trying to find. 

“Here, let me help you,” Came a cocky, familiar voice from behind them. They all turned around, finding General Hygiea standing atop the entrance to an icy cave, a wild grin on his face. 

“Hygiea!” Davida cried out, but knew well enough not to approach. Not yet. Not when he was like this. 

“You look hideous in that, Davida.” Hygiea’s grin left him for only a moment so that he could grimace. “The clothes of a traitor don’t suit you.” 

“We need to get close enough for me to heal him.” Sun said, gripping his Sun Stick tightly. 

“He’s not going to attack us himself.” Davida whispered. “You won’t be able to get close.” 

“Then what-” Blue started but before he could finish the earth began to shake and crumble around them as it moved, giant snow skeletons beginning to stand up beneath them, carrying them into the sky. 

“Sun, come with me!” Davida shouted over the rumble and roar of the giant monsters as they formed. 

“Right!” Sun nodded, turning to follow him. A hand caught his, pulling him back around to face Masked X. 

“Be careful.” Cross said, his eyes driving into Dream. Dream smiled. 

“I will.” He promised, and Cross let go of him, just in time for him to leap into the air behind Davida, the two of them leaving their companions to face the monsters, the Aurora Borealis spreading beautiful light over them. 

Cross etched the memory into the back of his mind, for he had never seen Dream as beautiful as he was then, full of determination and the light of the gods’ shining down upon him. 


	40. Chapter 40

Ink’s hands gripped tightly onto his weapon - Broomy, he now remembered - as he began sliding off the top of one of the monsters. 

He was strangely calm, focused, mismatched eyes focusing on their enemy. 

“They’re too strong!” Perseus shouted over the noise, reading the specs of their enemies through his specialized glasses. “We’ll have to distract them until Sun and Davida reach Hygiea.” 

“Got it!” Ink called again. He looked over to Masked X who had drawn his large knife once more. “X!” 

Cross looked over at him. 

“Can you cut through their legs?” Ink grinned. Cross returned the look with a smirk. 

“I’m on it.” He said and jumped from the back of the monster he was on, cape waving behind him. He raised his knife over his head as he fell, then sliced as he passed the monster’s kneecap. 

It howled in rage, swaying as it was knocked off balance. It swung to and fro, trying to find who had wounded it. 

“Perseus Bubble Spray!” Blue cried, and a haze settled over the group. 

“Let’s get going!” Ink shouted and jumped from his monster’s back. “Orion Painterly Chain!” 

From Broomy came a flurry of paint streaks that wrapped around any of the monster’s appendages. As he fell, he pulled the monster down with him. 

The thrill of the fight was exhilarating. Ink remembered this; commanding troops in the battle to protect the Moon Kingdom. So many sought the Tree of Feelings, but none of them reached it. Not until… 

He gritted his teeth, the sudden reminder of Prince Lunar being manipulated and controlled by a grotesque being of hatred filling his thoughts. Prince Lunar, who had been so quiet, often serious, but still kind and gentle in the way that his brother was. Ink remembered taking special care to try and make Lunar smile in ways he didn’t show anyone else. 

Prince Lunar was a gentle soul. A caring one, who only thought of his Kingdom and his loved ones. 

Ink let out a primal scream as he hit the ground, his tears mixing with the sweat beading on his face. 

It might have been snowing, but Ink was burning with the loss of his friend. 

His paint reacted, turning from a range of beautiful hues into red. 

“Orion!” He heard Blue call. But it was too late. 

The paint seeped into the snow-skeleton’s body, tainting it red with Ink’s rage. The creature howled in agony, but Ink didn’t care. He held onto Broomy, focusing, and then… 

The monster exploded into blood red snowflakes, falling over him. 

“Orion, no!” Blue yelled again. “Get out of there!” 

Ink barely had time to register his friend’s warning before the first snowflakes touched his exposed skin. He screamed in pain, vision going white. He could hear the monster laughing around him, a tiny voice from each of the snowflakes. 

“Orion!” A smaller, female voice called him. 

Tsuki jumped into him as hard as she could, taking him by surprise and pushing him out of the flurry. Her scream of pain as the snowflakes overtook her body snapped him out of his white hot anger. 

“Tsuki!” He yelled, finally jerking Broomy to create a wall of blue paint between them and the snowflakes. He ran to her, taking her in his arms and falling to the ground, sliding out of harm’s way just in time. He could hear the monster’s dying laughter following him, and the smell of iron filled his nostrils. 

When they were a safe distance away, he stopped and looked down, Tsuki’s beautiful white coat splattered in paint and blood, her small body trembling. 

“T-tsuki…?” He asked softly. She smiled up at him, her breathing harsh. She winked. 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got this.” She laughed before coughing. 

“Tsuki!” Taiyou rushed over. 

“Is she gonna be okay?!” Ink asked. 

“I’m f-fine… Never… Better…” She tried to laugh again but failed. 

Cross, taken from his other duties, jumped in front of them, spreading his cape in a protective barrier. He looked over his shoulder, just as Dream looked back at them from hearing the shouting. 

He knew if Dream saw what had happened to Tsuki, he would lose what little composure he had left. 

Dream looked back towards their goal, and Cross looked back to the trio on the ground. 

Taiyou gently rubbed Tsuki’s forehead with his paw. He nodded. 

“She’s seen worse.” He tried to smile. “But we should get her somewhere safe.” 

“I’ll take her.” Cross offered. He looked to Ink. “You’re needed more.” 

“...” Ink frowned, then looked to Tsuki, bringing up so that their foreheads pressed together. “Je suis désolé, ma petite lapine…” 

“I’ll be okay…” She promised before being handed off to Cross. Taiyou jumped onto his shoulder. 

Cross nodded to him before moving back into the mist, Ink losing sight of him but his eyes watching the group’s energy recede. 

“They’re almost to Hygiea!” Blue landed next to him. “We only have to hold out a while longer.” 

Ink slammed his hands into the ground before standing, his movements purposeful. 

“Let’s go.”


	41. Chapter 41

“When we get to Hygiea, I’ll hold him off.” Davida explained as he and Dream continued scaling the cliff. 

“Okay.” Dream nodded. 

“Just… Do it as quickly as possible. And don’t hesitate.”

“I won’t.” Dream promised, hands gripping the Sun Stick tightly. He was ready, and certain. If anything, Davida’s determination to get his friend back was enough for Dream to want to do the same. The look of complete and utter devotion Davida had inspired him. 

Hygiea was someone worth saving. Dream could see it in Davida’s eyes. 

They reached the top where General Hygiea was waiting for them. 

He didn’t look the same as Dream had seen him before. 

One of his eyes was dark, and the other was glowing a bright red. In his hands was what appeared to be a dark obsidian axe, glowing with negative energy. 

A gift from his brother just for this fight, no doubt. 

“He’s erratic. Watch out.” Davida whispered harshly. 

“Oh, Davida… When did you sink so low?” Hygiea gently finger his blade, running a fingertip up and down its sharp edge. He didn’t move otherwise, instead grinning at them. “Why would you give up everything… for  _ him _ ?”

Hygiea glowered at Dream. 

“He’s our prince.” Davida said sternly. “You know that, Hygiea.” 

Hygiea cocked his head slowly, a grotesque motion. 

“So is the Lord. Don’t you care about him?” 

“The Lord isn’t our prince.” Davida snarled, taking a step forward. Dream watched him out of the corner of his eye. He hadn’t known Davida for long, but he could hear the strain in his voice. But his movements were steady. Calculated. 

Davida was playing Hygiea like a fiddle. 

“He is. Just because he’s powerful now doesn’t mean he’s not.” Hygiea focused on Davida. Davida took another step forward. The corner of Hygiea’s mouth twitched. 

“The Lord is a creature made from darkness. He is a parasite living off our prince. Don’t you see, Hygiea?! Your loyalties lie with a freak!” 

Hygiea had heard enough. He frowned, then lunged at Davida, his anger taking over. He lifted his axe over his head- 

“Now!” Davida cried. Dream lifted the Sun Stick. 

“Sun Healing, Escalation!” Sailor Sun shouted, his voice ringing off the various land forms that dotted the tundra. The skeleton monsters stopped. Sailor Perseus and Sailor Orion looked up. Taiyou’s breath caught in his throat. Tsuki smiled. 

Cross watched as a brilliant light illuminated the tundra Dream’s form darkening against it until he, Davida, and Hygiea were all enveloped in the bright, warm light that radiated from the Sun Stick. 

He could have sworn he had seen the Golden Apple glowing. 

Hygiea cried out, dropping his weapon, the axe shattering into a million obsidian shards. The screech of the negative energy released from it, the skeleton monsters echoing its cry before dissolving. 

As the light faded, the snowstorm eased though it didn’t entirely let up. 

“Hygiea!” Davida yelled and ran to his friend, who had fallen to the ground, an image of his former self. 

Hygiea was dressed in the uniform of a sailor guardian, returned to himself at long last. 

He looked up weakly, barely smiling as Davida knelt next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Davida… I’m sorry…” He whispered. Hygiea shook his head. 

“You weren’t you. None of us have been.” 

Hygiea looked to Dream. 

“I’m sorry too, Prince Solar-” He shook his head. “No, Sailor Sun. And thank you.” 

Dream smiled at him, looking from him to Davida, two friends… Reunited at last. 

“Hygiea…” He said softly. “We’re all in this together. We couldn’t leave you.” 

Hygiea nodded, his face softening as he began to stand. Davida helped him up, though he didn’t need it. Having the negative energy released from him did make him tired, but he wasn’t going to let himself take a moment of rest. 

“We have to get the others, then.” Hygiea stated. “They’ll be waiting for us inside.” 

Dream nodded. 

“Sun!” Ink’s voice called and they turned around. He was waving at them frantically.

The three of them exchanged glances before making their way off the top of the cave and running to where the others had taken shelter. 

“Tsuki!” Dream yelled as soon as he saw her. 

“Dream.” She smiled weakly at him. He took her from Cross, holding her gently in his arms. “Don’t worry. I just need rest.” 

“We’re still coming with you.” Taiyou said, his normally docile features determined. “There’s something I have to do.” 

Dream blinked, but nodded. 

“Okay.” He turned back to the entrance of the cave. 

“The Lord will send Eros and Kleopatra together.” Hygiea told them. “They’re both strong on their own, together they’ll be hard to beat.” 

“We’ll be able to do it.” Taiyou told them. “As long as we stay together.” 

“Right.” Dream smiled at him. “We’re always stronger together.” 

“Besides,” Ink sighed sadly, “It’s been so long since I’ve annoyed Eros… What has been? One, two, five thousand years now?” 

“Come on,” Blue rolled his eyes, holding back a smile. “There’s no time to waste.” 


	42. Chapter 42

The air inside the cave was heavy, the feeling of negativity pressing down on them as they made their way further into its dark depths. Though determined, Dream felt the anxiety rising up inside of him. At any moment, they could encounter an enemy. The worst of it all was knowing his brother was in there somewhere, stewing in the heightened negativity that he knew was meant to put them out of sorts. 

“Isn’t it weird how we’re not cold?” Ink whispered, loudly, to Blue as they walked. “Even though we’re in booty shorts?” 

“It’s your magic, Sailor Orion.” 

The voice was familiar, and yet skewed ever so slightly so that it made them stop in their tracks. 

The cave lit up, illuminating two figures standing on stalagmites. 

“Eros!” Ink called. The general smirked. 

“Kleopatra!” Blue called, recognizing him even with his eyes being covered in inky blackness. 

“Get ready!” Dream cried, taking up a fighting stance and gripping the Sun Stick tightly. 

The two generals laughed. 

“He’s still a bit of an airhead, isn’t he?” Eros asked. Kleopatra smirked. 

“Sorry, prince, but you won’t be needing that.” Kleopatra looked towards the Sun Stick, then to Taiyou. 

“Taiyou!” Eros called. 

“You got it!” Taiyou leapt from Cross’s shoulder, doing a flip in the air. 

“Hey, those look like-” Ink started but stopped as the rabbit kicked the wands up towards the generals, who caught them easily. 

“Ready?” Eros asked. 

“Feels like I’ve been waiting a lifetime.” Kleopatra smirked. 

They lifted their hands up, their transformation wands glittering in the little light they had. 

“Eros Power, Make Up!” 

“Kleopatra Power, Make Up!” 

The Sailor Guardian on the floor of the cave watched with wide eyes as bright light enveloped the two generals.

“Why are they able to transform on their own?” Hygiea gasped, looking towards Taiyou. The rabbit smiled sadly. 

“Their love for their friend and prince was enough to make the evil leave their hearts. But until now, it wasn’t time for them to transform.” He replied. 

When the light subsided, what it left behind was two Sailor Guardians. Eros’s strings that leaked from his eyes were gone, and his mismatched eyes had been replaced with irises of beautiful gold and ruby. Kleopatra’s eyes cleared as well, and the liquid hate dripping from them was gone. 

“Guardian of Love and Courage, Sailor Eros!” 

“Guardian of Love and Fire, Sailor Kleopatra!” 

The two jumped off their stalagmites and landed in front of Dream, immediately kneeling. 

“We’re here, now, prince.” Eros whispered. 

“We’ll help in any way we can.” Kleopatra echoed. 

Dream blinked down at them for only a moment before falling to the ground, wrapping his arms around them and bringing them into a hug. 

“Eros! Kleopatra! Thank goodness!” He cried, feeling tears starting to fall down his cheeks. “I didn’t want to fight you! I didn’t!” 

Eros sighed softly and gently patted his back. 

“Still a crybaby, too…” He huffed, a tiny smile appearing on his face. 

_ “I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.” _

They all looked up. 

Floating above them, his powers now magnified in the wake of the growing negativity and King Quetzalcoatl’s rage, the Lord of Darkness glared down at them, his arms crossed.

“I knew you were all scum, but I didn’t realize you were traitors.” He hissed, looking at each of his ex-generals in turn. Slowly, a grotesque and warped grin grew on his face, and his eyes began to glow a bright cyan. 

“I’ll enjoy skinning each of you alive while you watch the other guardians die before your eyes.” 

The Lord’s eyes moved to Dream and a pained expression came over his face. His moment’s hesitation was enough for Eros, Kleopatra, and Dream to get onto their feet. 

“We won’t let you hurt him, Lunar!” Kleopatra called. The Lord’s face darkened once more. 

“That’s not my name!” He yelled and threw out his hand, the ground beginning to tremble and crack under his magic. 

“Lunar, please!” Dream screamed. Cross began trying to make his way towards him, but the Lord caught sight of his movement and created a rift between the two. 

“That’s not my name!” The Lord screeched again, his eyes now focusing back on Dream. 

“Lunar!” Dream cried, looking him straight into the eyes. 

The third repetition of the name the Lord did not claim was enough for him to snap. The earth underneath Dream’s feet gave way, and he began to plummet into the dark abyss alone.


	43. Chapter 43

The Lord watched as the blond, uniformed crusader disappeared in a pile of rubble, his hand stretched out to him, as if he were reaching for him, those golden eyes wide but not fearful. The sound of the crumbling cave must have been loud, but the Lord didn’t hear it. It was suddenly as if everything had been sucked away in the instant Sailor Sun vanished from his sight. 

He didn’t care about the others. He never had. 

No, that wasn’t right. 

He didn’t have time to think. So he acted. 

The Lord shot from his place and dove into the falling boulders. His heart beat faster and faster in his chest as he dodged debris. The darkness enveloped him, and without his gifts from the Great Ruler, he wouldn’t have been able to see. But sight didn’t do him much good, and instead he navigated on pure instinct. 

It didn’t matter where he was, how much time had passed, or if the world was crumbling around them. 

They were always drawn to each other, unable to exist without the other. 

They were two halves to a whole, a delicate balancing act between what was dark and what was light. 

The Lord caught Sailor Sun in his arms, and without hesitation the blond wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his forehead into his neck. 

“Thank you…” Was the first sound the Lord had heard since he had pulled apart the earth. He gripped onto Sun tightly, beginning to move back towards the top. He said nothing in return, unable to form a sound in his throat. He didn’t know what had come over him, but saving Sailor Sun became his top priority. 

“I’m sorry…” Sun whispered and the Lord frowned. Sun pulled back, looking up at him. The Lord scowled but met his gaze anyway. 

“You’re right,” Sun continued, “Your name isn’t Lunar.” 

The blond gave him the tiniest of smiles. 

“Your name is… Nightmare.” 

The Lord’s eyes widened and he felt his powers stumble, as if they were tripping over a slightly misplaced stepping stone. 

“What?” He asked, his voice soft, and for once losing its edge. Sun smiled at him. 

“My name is Dream Tsukino. You know that, remember?” Dream reached up and cupped both of his cheeks, keeping him focused on him. “I was born as the youngest of a set of twins. I have a brother. He was taken before I even got to see him for the first time.” 

The Lord stopped midair. He didn’t know if he was breathing, and if anything, he felt like someone’s hand was wrapping around his throat, choking him. 

“Your name is Nightmare Tsukino, and you were taken at birth to be a pawn in Quetzalcoatl’s game! You’re my brother, Nightmare!” Dream gasped, bringing their foreheads together. 

“I love you, Nightmare. And I’ll always love you.” 

The multitudes of stones littering Nightmare’s body began to crack and crumble, falling away into the darkness. The stone covering his forehead was the last to go, and when Dream pulled back he saw a beautiful crescent moon shining on the space left behind. 

“My powers…” Nightmare said softly, feeling them fade. They began to sink into the darkness again, Dream moving out of his arms and instead the twins held onto each other's arms as they fell. 

“Don’t worry!” Dream shouted. “I can do this!” 

He wasn’t entirely sure he could do anything about their plummet into the center of the Earth, but Dream knew he needed to do something. He reached into the front of his uniform with his free hand, producing the Legendary Golden Apple. 

“Please.” He whispered, pleading to it. “Please, get us all to safety.” 

He closed his eyes, focusing on his greatest wish. 

A golden light surrounded him and Nightmare, stopping their fall. Around them in the darkness, small pockets of golden light appeared, inside each of them various Sailor Guardians. The orbs shot up at the same time, carrying them back out into the tundra, away from the cave and its deep descent into darkness. 

It didn’t matter if they were no longer moving into the enemy’s stronghold. 

King Quetzalcoatl was coming for them. 


	44. Chapter 44

Out on the tundra, where the snow’s intensity had seemed to lessen, the Sailor Guardians gathered around the two brothers. Dream was holding onto Nightmare, who seemed to be in shock at his freedom. He didn’t speak, and only looked down at his hands that were now free of their talon-like nails and looked like a normal teen boy’s. 

“Nightmare…” Dream whispered, bringing him back to the present. 

Nightmare first blinked at his brother, still in his form as the radiant Sailor Sun, then up to the guardians surrounding them, looking each of them in the face as he recognized them from memories that had been buried deep in his psyche. He opened his mouth to speak - to apologize, to grovel for forgiveness - but nothing came out. Instead, he flopped like a fish, mouth opening and closing as if gasping for breath. 

“Nightmare…” Taiyou hopped down into his arms, softly looking up at him. “Welcome back.” 

Nightmare sucked in a sharp breath, letting it steady him. 

“Taiyou…” He finally whispered, his voice soft and gentle, the voice of a boy who had been lost and was now found. He pulled the rabbit close to him, holding him gently. He looked back to the guardians. 

“I’m sorry, everyone. I’m so sorry for falling into his trap… I’m sorry for hurting everyone… For putting everyone through all of this… I’m sorry.” He whispered, looking back to the ground, so ashamed of himself that he couldn’t hold eye contact for long. 

“You aren’t the cause of all of this…” Tsuki said weakly, now curled into Blue’s arms as Cross had taken a protective stance just behind Dream. Nightmare looked at her, flinching when he saw the state she was in. She laughed at his reaction. “Don’t worry, I just need rest.” 

“She’s right, Nightmare.” Eros echoed. “We’ve all done unspeakable things, no matter who’s at fault.” 

“You were the most powerful out of the ones he could corrupt. He used you the most.” Kleopatra added. 

“And,” Davida chimed, “We don’t have time to sit here and feel sorry for ourselves.” 

“We can deal with this when Quetzalcoatl’s gone.” Hygiea looked at him gently. 

“We need to get him somewhere safe.” Ink jumped in. 

“Nightmare…” Dream looked back to him. He revealed the Legendary Golden Apple once again, letting his brother get a good look at it. “Our mom… First mom… Put apples from the tree into our souls to protect them… You have the Onyx Apple. We’re going to need it to defeat Quetzalcoatl.” 

Nightmare blinked at him, then frowned, almost pouting in the way Dream was so fond of doing. 

“Take me to safety? Pull the Onyx Apple out of me? It’s as if you guys are trying to leave me behind.” He scowled. 

“Not to be ‘that guy’,” Ink tilted his head, “But you don’t have any powers now.” 

“It’s safer for you if you stay away from the battle.” Blue added. 

“Don’t worry, prince, we’ll be there to protect you.” Kleopatra motioned to him and Eros. 

Nightmare’s frown grew. 

“No.” He said simply and began to stand, his legs wobbling underneath him. Cross reached out and caught him before he could fall. Nightmare paused, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. But then Dream popped up, taking Cross’s place as the one to hold onto his brother. 

“But Night-” Dream started. Nightmare shook his head. 

“I started this. I was his favorite pawn. I won’t just sit back while he attacks you. I’m not helpless.” Nightmare stood up straight, as if proving his point. Taiyou looked up at him, smiling gently. Proudly. 

“Does that mean you want to fight?” Taiyou asked. 

“Of course.” Nightmare looked from him, then to his brother, then to his friends. “I won’t be some helpless, crybaby prince.” 

“Okay.” Taiyou jumped from his arms. “Then get ready.” 

The black rabbit with a sun symbol on his forehead, flipped into the air, producing a compact that was a replica of Dream’s, though purple and with different colored rhinestones to represent the guardians who served under Nightmare. He tossed it to Nightmare. 

As soon as the compact was in his hand, Nightmare knew what to do. It had been sitting dormant in him this whole time; the power of the moon and the knowledge of how to tap into it. He raised the compact up, ready for his final transformation. 

“Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” Nightmare shouted, letting the power of his voice echo off the barren landscape. How fitting it was, to turn into something new amongst a world of nothingness. 

He let the light envelope him, and when it dissipated out he came, feeling stronger than ever. 

“Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!” He announced. Dream rushed at him, throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. 

“You look so cool! And pretty! Is it okay to say you look pretty? Maybe handsome is better? Doesn’t matter right now. Sailor Moon! I’m so happy!” Dream cried and Nightmare patted his back, trying to calm him down at least a tiny bit. 

“We’re not done!” Taiyou grinned and flipped once more, revealing a weapon that was a brother of Dream’s, only this one was dark and had a moon on the end of it. “This is the Moon Stick. You’ll need it.” 

Nightmare bent down and picked it up, letting Dream hang onto him as much as he wanted. In a way, Dream’s clinginess was reassuring, and felt familiar though he couldn’t remember Prince Solar being like this. 

Dream blinked. 

“I don’t know where mine is.” He whispered. 

“Over here.” Tsuki groaned, and Ink tossed it to him. 

“See Tsuki, you can’t die, okay?” Dream smiled at her. “I’d be a mess without you.” 

“You’re still a mess  _ with  _ me.” She sighed. “But I’m not dying. I told you, I’ll be fine.” 

“Back to me!” Taiyou cried, earning Dream’s undivided attention. The rabbit sighed, then smiled. “Those sticks are not as they seem.” 

Nightmare blinked and looked down at his. 

“There’s a place to put something.” He stated, looking back to Taiyou. Dream blinked and turned the Sun Stick around in his hands before gently tapping the curve of the sun. The sun opened at his touch, revealing a small pedestal inside. 

“Wow. I never noticed.” Dream tilted his head. Cross, Ink, Blue, Davida, and Tsuki all sighed. 

“You’ll need to place your Apples there. It will give the sticks more power.” Taiyou explained. 

“One problem.” Nightmare looked to him. “I don’t have mine. It’s still locked in me.” 

“The Apples come from the Tree of Feelings,” Taiyou smiled at him gently, “Famous for granting wishes.” 

Nightmare frowned. 

“I don’t think it’ll come to me if I just wish for it.”

“Don’t wish for it.” Taiyou shook his head. “Wish for what you want.” 

Nightmare’s frown deepened once again but he closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths. What did he want? He wanted to be free of Quetzalcoatl. He wanted his friends to be free, to go back to the lives they had been given and deserved. He wanted to live peacefully in a world he had never known. He wanted to live beside his brother, in a loving house meant just for them. He wanted Dream and Cross to be happy, no matter his own insecurities and fears about their relationship. He wanted… Everyone happy. 

His chest began to glow, and slowly he opened his eyes, watching as the bright light revealed a black apple coming from him, beautiful in its crystal glory. He reached up, cupping it in his hands. He expected it to be cold, to be radiating negative energy. But instead it was warm and light, reminding him of a beautiful night in the middle of summer, where friend’s gathered, laughing together as they enjoyed the starlight.

Taiyou jumped onto his shoulder, peering down at it. 

“A lot of people think dark means bad. That the opposite of light is negative. But it’s not. Not unless someone makes it that way.” The rabbit whispered in his ear. “Darkness is natural. Without darkness, there cannot be light. And without light, no darkness. Only when they’re together can the world be in harmony.” 

Nightmare smiled, letting the power of the Onyx Apple pulse into him. Dream lowered his own hands, holding the Golden Apple, so that they sat next to each other. The Apples seemed to greet each other, as if they were friends who had been separated for years without understanding why. 

“Guys, we’ve got a problem!” Blue yelled, looking down into his small computer. 

“What is it?” Davida asked. 

“All over the Earth people are turning… Rabid?! They’re being overtaken by negative energy and causing chaos!” Blue frowned. 

“The final step.” Kleopatra growled. “He can’t use Moon now so he’s stirring up negative energy from humans.” 

“If we don’t hurry, he’ll only get stronger.” Eros added. “We need to go.” 

“Hurry, boys!” Tsuki cried. “Put the Apples in their places!” 

Nightmare and Dream yanked their arms back, Nightmare gingerly placing his Apple into its designated spot while Dream slammed it unceremoniously in, his hand shaking slightly as he was rushed. 

“How do we get to him?” Cross asked, looking back to the rubble they had left behind. 

“Don’t worry, my prince, I’ve come to you.” A voice, almost like that of a snake’s, came from behind them. The snow began swirling around them again, obscuring the dark figure coming towards them. 

“It’s him!” Nightmare yelled. Eros and Kleopatra immediately jumped in front of him. 

“We don’t have a plan!” Blue cried. 

“Don’t need one.” Hygiea smirked. “World… Shaking!”

Hygiea slammed his fist into the ground, causing another, though more contained, rupture in the earth’s surface. 

The figure blurred, and swayed, then disappeared all together. 

“An illusion.” Davida sighed. “But he’s close by.” 

“Not exactly.” A female voice said. 

The snow cleared to reveal five monsters, each female, staring them down with glossy eyes. 

“But don’t worry,” Another spoke. “We’ll keep you busy until he’s ready for you.”


End file.
